Unknown Future: The Last Prophecy
by Inushuik
Summary: Windclan has been uncaring from the beginning, and are now growing strong, while Riverclan is still recovering from Mystic's attack. What will happen when the medicine cat recieves a prophecy that may ruin the clan all together? -M for later chapters-
1. Allegiances

**Authors note: Here you all go, the allegiances to Unknown Future: The Last Prophecy. Read all the way through! You'll find some interesting cats at the bottom. Prologue coming up, and Skystorms and Dirtspot's ending journey will be revealed. (:**

**Credit for Oakpaw and Beechpaw given to Cresent of the Night, Yao to Random-Tigerz-Of-Lily, and given to leeleetwilightlover for Icekit (who has not made an appearance yet). **

**Disclaimer: I do not warriors or the clans. **

**Allegiances**

**Riverclan**

Leader

Redstar- Russet she-cat with brown eyes (nine Lives)

Deputy

Bramblethorn- Black tom with golden eyes.

Medicine cat

Spottedcloud- dark brown tom with white spots

Warriors

Mouseclaw- Mousey color tom with brown eyes.

Thrushflight- golden tom with patchy brown spots on his sides. (Oakpaw)

Littlestep- small white and black tom

Stormstrike- Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Snakefang- light brown tabby tom with white splotches

Rabbitfoot- Long haired white she-cat with misty blue eyes and one grey leg

Sparrowtail- Dark brown she-cat with bright golden eyes and black paws

Ashwhisker- white tom with grey paws (Beechpaw)

Racoonfeet- deep golden/brown tom.

Skystorm- Silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Dirtspot- White she-cat with brown spots on her nose, shoulder, and tail

Apprentices

Oakpaw- broad shouldered dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Beechpaw- light brown tom with darker swirls of fur and white underbelly

Queens/Kits

Nighteyes- mousey colored she-cat

Kits: Expecting

Frostfeet- Silver she-cat with black stripes on her back

Kits: Darkkit and Bluekit

Elders

Greymist - Older grey tabby she-cat.

Crowbeak- white/grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**Thunderclan **

Leader

Brightstar- Blue/grey she-cat with dark brown eyes

Deputy

Featherfall- Bright white she-cat with reddish feet and tail tip

Medicine Cat

Mousenose- Temperamental grey tom

Warriors

Jayflight- Dark grey tom with a hint of silver

Brightflower- Calico she-cat with white paws, chest, and belly

Ravenfeather- Grey tabby she-cat with black paws (Lightpaw)

Foxear- Dark orange tom

Rainfall- Pretty silver she-cat

Larkclaw- Light brown tom with white paws (Frogpaw)

Badgertail- Broad shouldered black tabby tom

Whitefur- long-haired white tom

Runningfeet- slim golden she-cat

Apprentices

Lightpaw- light brown she-cat with golden eyes

Frogpaw- deep grey tom, light on his feet

Queens/Kits

Elders

Streamfur- silver tabby she-cat

Bearheart- Large deep brown tom with scars all over his body.

* * *

**Shadowclan**

Leader

Spiderstar- black tom with a long tail

Deputy

Snakefur- yellow tabby she-cat with a sharp tongue

Warriors

Volefeet- grey-brown tom

Hawkflight- brown tabby tom

Eaglewing- black and white she-cat with a fluffy tail

Gorsefur- white and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Nightclaw- dark black tom

Heatherfoot- long-haired light brown she-cat

Clawstep- russet colored tom with amber eyes

Leafshadow- calico she-cat

Bramblepelt- brown tabby tom

Rockfall- large light grey tom

Stonepath- grey tom with odd black toms/ tabby markings.

Apprentices

Smokepaw- White she-cat with a brown stripe running from her nose to tail tip

Snowpaw- pure white she-cat

Greypaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Queens/Kits

Frostbite- white she-cat with blue eyes

kits: Flamekit, Volekit, Yellowkit

Elders

* * *

**Windclan**

Leader

Heatherstar- grey and black tabby she-cat

Deputy

Darkclaw- black tom with long claws and golden eyes (Finchpaw)

Medicine Cat

Swiftfoot- white she-cat with black spots (Robinpaw)

Warriors

Mistflower- pretty silver she-cat

Speckledpelt- calico tom with white pelts and one black ear

Goldenheart- golden she-cat with green eyes

Hare-ear- white tom with deep brown ticking in his fur (Lionpaw)

Sagefur- white and brown tom with fur that sticks out in different directions

Mossfur- moss colored tom with green eyes

Nightclaw- long legged tom

Seastorm- greyish blue she-cat

Toadstep- dark grey tom with white paws (Honeypaw)

Gingerleaf- orange she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Robinpaw- black she-cat; medicine cat apprentice

Finchpaw- brown tabby tom

Lionpaw- grey tabby tom with golden eyes

Queens/Kits

Juniperstream- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Cloudkit, Blackkit, Frostkit, Yarrowkit

Ivyleaf

Kits: Berrykit

Elders

Owlcry- dark brown tom

* * *

**Cats outside the clan**

Sassy- white she-cat with brown eyes

Tiger- fat ginger tabby tom

Felix- grey tom with a white underbelly and paws

Yao- thin black she-cat with a white spot on her nose, and white paws

* * *

**Tangle's Followers**

Emerald(paw)- brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly

Smoke- deep grey she-kit, daughter Mystic, sister of Tank

Ice- pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes, sister to Fire

Rain- silver tabby she-cat

Beak- long toothed, spotted, tom with scars over each eye

Crow-crow colored tom

**Authors note: There you go! As I said, Prologue will be up soon. Review or post any more ideas if you had any ^.^ Also, this list will be staying as I have it. No cats will be added or subtracted. **


	2. Prologue

**Authors note: Thank you Bramblelegs and AwynSparrowflight, Cresent of the Night, and Aerafiel. for reviewing after I post up the cats! Even though its only allegiances, it means a lot (: Also, in the Allegiances, I noticed Beechpaw and Oakpaw didn't have mentors, I have fixed that now! Okay I thought over it a lot and changed a few things around, but here is the prologue! **

**Prologue**

"C'mon Nighteyes, only one more push!" Spottedcloud urged, his eyes clouded with nerves as he placed his paw in the queen's belly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yowled, hissing under the pain of her contractions, which were going on without mercy, only pausing as another kit was born into Riverclan. Dirtspot came over and nipped the small sack it was encased in open, and licked the kit until it took in a deep breath of air. Placing it by Nighteyes' belly, where one dark brown tabby kit was already ravenously feeding, the light brown tabby kit began to suckle.

"Nighteyes, here come another kit." Spottedcloud warned.

"I will go get Snakefang." Dirtspot mewed, and rushed out of the nursery to get her kin.

Nighteyes yowled again, and closed her eyes as she pushed, and soon a small white kit with odd swirls on his fur was sitting next to his siblings.

"See Nighteyes, not so bad?" Spottedcloud urged, pushing some more herbs towards the queen. Nighteyes ate them up, then made a face at the bitter taste mixed with a sweetness.

Nighteyes sighed. "They're so precious." she purred, licking each of her kits. The white kit gave a small squeal and then continued to drink. Nighteyes curled her tail around them.

"Spottedcloud?"

Spottedcloud turned to Nighteyes, to see her holding the small white she-cat by her scruff.

"Nighteyes! What are you doing?" he gasped, and took the kit and placed it next to Nighteyes' belly again.

"Oh Spottedcloud, I have made a horrible deal. You must hurry!" Nighteyes whispered.

"What do you mean, Nighteyes?" Spottedcloud looked around, Frostfeet had left the nursery when Nighteyes had started kitting. They were alone now.

Nighteyes looked up at him, her eyes showing with worry and regret." You cannot tell anyone, but I have made a deal with a cat outside the clans. I'll explain it all later." she placed her tail on the white she-cat and their eyes connected. "I need you to do me a favor."

When Snakefang walked into the nursery, Spottedcloud was gone, and only two kits were curled by Nighteyes' belly.

-x-

A tom and she-cat ran together, giggling and tackling each other every few steps, making the short journey to the Elders den seem very long, especially for the two hyper kits.

"Beechkit! Oakkit! If you're going to listen to Greymist's story you better hurry!" Nighteyes called to her kits from the nursery entrance. Warrior cats eyes turned to the two kits, and smiled, remembering when they were small.

Beechkit laughed and tackled his sister, pinning her down to the floor easily, a early sign of a good fighter. Oakkit squealed, then ran out of her brother's grasp.

"Oh Oakkit, I'm sorry. Don't be afraid!" he mewed, and licked his sister's shoulder comfortingly. Both of them walked peacefully the rest of the way to the giant bush that made up the Elder's den.

Peeking his head in he saw Greymist's silky fur, spotted with white from her getting older. ""Greymist!" he called, and ran in.

"Ugh! Kits again." Crowbeak huffed. "Come back when you are apprentices and get these ticks out of my fur."

"Do not mind Crowbeak." Greymist purred happily, and wrapped Beechkit in her tail. Beechkit turned his head back to see Oakkit still in the entrance.

"Come here Oakkit, Greymist is really nice, don't worry! She's no Tigerstar, she's nice!" he perked up, licking a white paw. He had been told many stories about the evil tabby tom that once living in Thunderclan, and almost took over all of Riverclan.

Oakkit walked slowly forward, and soon ran over tot eh safety of her brother. Finally she mewed, "What story will you tell us?"

Greymist mussed over this, flicking her tail back and forth before her eyes lit up. "This happened not to long before you were born. The time Skystorm defeated the horrible Mystic..."

**Authors note: There you guys go! What did Nighteyes do? And why are these two kits suddenly introduced? Well you'll have to wait to find out. (: Review please! (Sorry it was so short!) **

**Note: For those curious, if you go to my profile, I put a few links of how I pictured Mystic, Sparrowflight, Skystorm, and Dirtspot to look!**


	3. Chapter 1: Windclan

**Authors note: Thank you Cresent of Night, Bramblelegs, WOOTSUGERHIGH, and AwynSparrowflight for reviewing! Here's chapter one. Also for those who didn't know, the prologue was placed one moon after the fight. ^^**

**Chapter one: Windclan**

-Seven Moons Later-

The sun was starting to set over the lake.

"Okay, Beechpaw, I want you to tackle Dirtspot and try the new move I just showed you." Ashwhisker mewed, watching his apprentice as they stood in the training clearing.

Dirtspot sighed, she had agreed to help Ashwhisker train Beechpaw today, but little did she know it wouldn't be an all day thing. The sun was starting to fall, and they had been out here all day. But she couldn't of said no to Ashwhisker. Why? She figured guilt, for choosing Spottedcloud of over him, and for lying about it too.

"Beechpaw!" Ashwhisker growled. The tom, who had been starting at the trees, snapped his head to look at his mentor.

"Oh! Ashwhisker, I'm sorry." sighed Beechpaw "I smelled mouse and got thinking of catching it and-"

"I don't care about that mouse right now, Beechpaw." Ashwhisker relaxed his face. "If you're fighting another clan, you won't be thinking about mice. Now do the move like a showed you."

Beechpaw crouched down, and Dirtspot steadied herself, bracing for the attack. Beechpaw ran forward, a battle yowl flowing from his jaws as he sprang, kicking at her spine with his back feet and twisting to face her. Dirtspot landed on the ground lightly, and soon she felt Beechpaw's paw on her stomach and his teeth lightly nip at the back of her neck.

Beechpaw frowned. "You gave that one to me."

Dirtspot shrugged and playfully flicked Beechpaw's ear. "Yes I did, but you won't be able to get the next." Dirtspot just then remembered why she enjoyed helping the apprentice train, because for a few moments of the day she could let her worries go and act like a kit again.

Beechpaw growled and raced towards Dirtspot again. Dirtspot ducked away from his feet, and then jumped, hitting her shoulder's against his belly and knocking him down. Beechpaw leapt back up, and raced towards her from a different angle. he jumped once more, and Dirtspot side-stepped out of the way with a laugh. "Try harder!" she taunted, and the tom responded with a dive and hooked her back feet with his claws. Dirtspot fell and a cloud of dust popped up from the ground where she fell. Beechpaw landed on her with a hiss and Dirtspot kicked up with her hind legs, and pushed Beechpaw away, before swiveling around and jumping on his back, grasping his scruff in her jaws.

"Got you!" she called triumphantly. Beechpaw only hissed in frustration.

"Don't be upset Beechpaw." Ashwhisker mewed, stepping between them. "Most apprentice train for another two moons before they are able to take down a warrior, you knocked down Dirtspot twice in one session."

At the sound of this, Beechpaw puffed his chest out and lifted his head.

"I'm worn out for the day, how about we get some prey and go back to camp?" Dirtspot suggested.

"You're right. I can see if Beechpaw has been practicing hunting while we do."

The fact that Ashwhisker was training Beechpaw all the time bugged Dirtspot, but she only shrugged her shoulders and smelled the air. Finch! she purred and crouched down, stalking her prey. She stopped the bird pecking at the roots of a thicket bush, unaware she was there.

Stalking forward, Dirtspot flicked her tail, and walked forward a few more paw steps. Once she was a tail-length away she pounced, and caught the bird's with her paws, holding it to the ground so she could snap it's neck.

Picking up her catch and saying thanks to Starclan, she walked over to where Ashwhisker were standing. She saw the Ashwhisker had caught a vole. Looking to Beechpaw she saw there was no prey sitting as his feet.

As they padded to camp, Dirtspot placed her tail on Beechpaw's shoulder, and the apprentice looked at her thankfully.

As they padded into camp Dirtspots placed her prey down and saw Beechpaw go running to this sister.

Dirtspot laughed and walked over to where the nursery was placed, guarded by the warriors and apprentice's den and across from the entrance. Sitting outside was Dirtspot's kin, Frostfeet. Two small kits tumbled around by her belly.

"Darkkit, Bluekit" purred Frostfeet. "Say hello to Dirtspot."

Both of the kits looked up with wide eyes and giggled. Bluekit, the she-cat walked over and placed her paw on Dirtspot's. "Hello there Dirtspot!"

Darkkit followed his sister and snuck up behind Dirtspot, pulling on her tail before running away. Dirtspot play-growled and jumped towards the kit, catching his scruff in her mouth and picking him up. Grunting she placed by his sister once more. "You know, for only being four moons old, you're a heavy kit Darkkit."

"I am not! It's muscle!" Darkkit yowled, puffing his chest out."

Dirtspot laughed. She was glad Frostfeet decided to have another litter of kits. They seemed to be doing much better then Songkit ad Emeraldpaw had. Where ever Emeraldpaw was...

"Where is Nighteyes?" Dirtspot mewed, looking around.

Frostfeet shrugged. "She's sleeping in the nursery, these litter of kits is bigger than her last, and really taking a toll on her."

"I'll have Spottedcloud check on her." Dirtspot mewed.

"Dirtspot!" a named called, a familiar voice that Dirtspot loved to hear. Purring she turned around to see Spottedcloud walking towards her. "I must go now." Dirtspot said to the two young kits, then said good-bye to Frostfeet.

"What is it?" Dirtspot asked when she reached Spottedcloud.

"Do I need a reason to talk to you?" Spottedcloud mewed, flicking his tail on her nose and licking her cheek.

As much as Dirtspot wanted to stay in the moment, she stepped away. "Not in camp, Spottedcloud." she mewed, embarrassed.

Spottedcloud sighed. "Oh how I pray Starclan would let us be together." he looked up. "I actually came to tell you that you will joining the gathering today."

"Great Starclan I forgot!" Gasped Dirtspot, she looked around camp to see the buddle of cats already gathering at the front of the clan entrance. "Who is going?" she asked, trying to pick out her brother's fur n the mass of cats.

"Don't worry Skystorm is going. And Snakefang, I think." Spottedcloud mewed, turning around and going to the medicine cat den. Dirtspot followed. "Also Thrushflight, Oakpaw, and Littlestep. Oh and your mother and Ashwhisker!" Ashwhisker's name came out in a growl, and Dirtspot flinched, knowing that because of Ashwhiskers affection towards her did not fare well with him. Rubbing her cheek on his shoulder he stopped, and placed a bundle of traveling herbs in front of her for the way over to the gathering island.

"You know these aren't necessary. it's right down the lake." Dirtspot said, ate up the bitter leaves anyways.

"I just care." Spottedcloud mewed, trailing a tail down her spine. "How about you just stay here?" he suggested. "I have a bad feeling about the gathering anyways."

Dirtspot shivered under his gentle touch. Then shook her head. "No I can't. Besides I've already eaten these herbs, don't want to waste them."

"Alright. Be careful." Spottedcloud licked her nose, and then glanced purposely at Ashwhisker, who was waiting for Dirtspot to leave the den.

"I will." Dirtspot purred, then stopped. "Oh, and I need you to check up on Nighteyes." she called over her shoulder, then rushed off to join her clan.

-x-

"I call this gathering to order!" Spiderstar yowled above the clans. The Shadowcclan leader stepped forward and all murmuring stopped. Dirtspot was sitting next to Snakefang and Ashwhisker...who was a bit too close for comfort. She stopped her brother talking to some white she-cat with an odd brown stripe running down her back. Dirtspot made a note to ask her brother about it later.

"Shadowclan has been doing well this Green-leaf. The prey is running well and we have three new kits, Flamekit, Volekit, and Yellowkit."

Shadwoclan cheered for their clan as Brightstar stepped forward. "Thank you Spiderstar" she mewed, then dipped her head to the leader. "Thunderclan is doing fine too! Prey is running well and there are many squirrels in the forest."

"And a few too many in their bellies." Snakefang scoffed, and Dirtspot laughed, looking at Thunderclan's fat stomachs. How could they fight with all that?

"We have too new apprentices!" the Thunderclan leader went on, while Spiderstar started to lazily groom a paw. "Frogpaw and Lightpaw!"

All heads turned to the two apprentices, who dipped their heads, their eyes shining with excitement. "Frogpaw, Lightpaw!" cheered Thunderclan, and a few other cats.

Redstar then stepped forward, she held her head high. Dirtspot was proud for her, and how she easily got use to being a leader. "Riverclan has fared well, the fish are running nicely, and we are strong, even after the attack from MysticMoon." she glanced over at Heatherstar.

Dirtspot sighed. There was a small tussle with Windclan a few sun-highs ago at the border. No cat got hurt though.

Heatherstar then stepped forward, practically pushing Redstar out of the way. "Windclan is also well!" she yowled. "We have had many rabbits, and Juniperstream had four healthly kits; Blackkit, Cloudkit, Frostkit, and Yarrowkit. Also we have a new apprentice, Finchpaw."

"Great Starclan, they breed like rabbits!" Ashwhisker whispered.

Dirtspot giggled, and that made Ashwhisker sit up taller.

"I also have one more announcement." Heatherstar called out, and every cat turned back from their whispers to look at her. "I would like to warn Riverclan that if any of my warriors catch you stealing our prey or on our territory again, you will brought in as prisoner."

"Heatherstar!" Redstar hissed. "Riverclan has not stolen any of your prey."

"My warriors found your scent crossing over my territory!" Heatherstar growled, her fur bristling.

"Why would Riverclan want to eat your fur-covered rodents?" Littlestep yowled, and the Windclan warrior next to him hissed. Littlestep faced the she-cat, and barred his teeth.

"Stop!" Brightstar called out. "This is not the time for battles or border disputes." she glared as Heatherstar and Redstar. "If you cannot control your clans then this gathering is over."

"No need to worry. Windclani s leaving!" Heatherstar snarled, and leapt down from the high tree, and padded towards the oak bridge with her clan behind her. "Any cat, especially Riverclan, found on Windclan's territory, will be shown no mercy."

With that, Windclan left.

**Authors note: Much longer than the prologue. So this was just a small introduction back in Riverclan and the other clans. I tried to make Heatherstar as snotty as possible. And just to make things clear it is now eight moons after the fight This will get much more exciting next chapter. (: Review!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Horseplace

**Authors note: Thank you AywnSparrowflight, Cresent of Night, and Bramblelegs for reviewing! Your encouragement rocks (: Here is chapter two. **

**Chapter Two: The Horse-place**

"I can't believe Winclan would do that!" Oakpaw gasped, clawing the ground as the last tail of a Windclan cat padded away.

Skystorm shrugged, and watched the small apprentice run to her mentor, Thrushflight. Just then he felt the light breeze of fur brush against his, and a small cough. Turning he saw the bright white fur he had come to recognize, and the dark brown stripe that ran along the spine.

"Stormpaw." Sykstorm whispered, and purred at the familiar she-cat. He had tried talking to her earlier, but Stormpaw's sister, Snowpaw, had called her over. "It's nice to see you again."

Stormpaw growled playfully, then laughed. "I'm happy to see you too!" then she looked around towards her clan.

"How is Shadowclan after the fight?" Skystorm asked, wondering if any cat had gotten badly hurt.

Smokepaw's ear flicked in annoyance. "Listen Skystorm. I know we fought and all, but I'm still not going to go around telling you if my clan is weak."

So some cats did get hurt. Skystorm thought, but he didn't say anything and only shrugged. "Fine. Just glad to see you."

"Shadowclan let's go!" Spiderstar called, looked directly at Smokepaw, who nodded her head in reply.

"I'll see you at the next gathering?" Skystorm asked, hoping they could talk more the next moon, even though he didn't want to wait that long to see Stormpaw.

"How about in two sunrises? We'll meet here." Stormpaw mewed, then licked his cheek and ran off to her clan.

Skystorm sighed, watching her go and her clan disappear over the fallen tree log.

"Who was that?" the smell of his sister's scent overwhelmed him.

"That was Smokepaw, from Shadowclan." Skystorm said bluntly.

Dirtspot frowned. "That she-cat you were stuck with when you were at MysticMoon's camp?"

Skystorm shivered at the name. He had nightmares about the horrid tom still, who had almost destroyed Riverclan and had their own medicine cat betray them, along with taking Emeraldpaw and Songkit.

Skystorm held his tongue and took a deep breath to calm down. "Yes _that_ she-cat, who happens at have a name and helped save Riverclan."

Dirtspot looked at him, then sighed and licked his shoulder in a caring gesture. "Fine, Stormpaw." she nudged him. "Just be careful around her, don't do anything that you would regret later."

Skystorm thought he heard pain in Dirtspot's voice. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Dirtspot looked at him, any sign of pain gone. "Just don't go breaking the warrior code."

"Riverclan!"

Skystorm heard Redstar's voice calling her clan, cutting off what he was going to say next. Dirtspot turned towards and purred, before rushing off to stand next to Snakefang and Sparrowtail.

-x-

"Skystorm get up! We're going on a border patrol." Littlestep hissed, before purposefully knocking his foot against Skystorm's back.

Skystorm blinked his eyes open, groggy still from sleep. It wasn't until Littlestep hit him again that he turned around and growled, quickly pinning Littlestep tot eh ground. He hadn't trained for a month at MysticMoon's camp for nothing. He still had his fighting skills, even though he didn't like to use them.

"Sorry!" Littlestep mewed. "Don't get your tail all in a knot."

"I don't remember being assinged to a dawn patrol."

"You weren't." agreed Littlestep. "But Windclan has been found near our borders and Redstar called for an emergency patrol."

Windclan! The thought of them made Skystorm fur bristle. "Okay, let's go. Where?"

"By the Horse-place. Quick."

Skystorm got up and shook the moss from his fur, any sense of being tired was gone, and he was ready to go protect his borders. Being with Mystic had shown him how important it was to stick with his clan, and be loyal to them as much as possible, or else your clan will fall apart.

_But your aren't being loyal..._ A voice told him_. Smokepaw..._ it whispered.

Skystorm shook it off, and tried o focus on looking for Windclan smells as Littlestep, Rabbitfoot, Beechpaw and him all padded to the horse-place.

"Smell them?" Littlestep turned to Beechpaw, who lifted up his head and nodded. Skystorm padded on quiet paws as he wove through the few bushes that soon died out to the empty moorlands of Windclan. But Littlestep was right, the Windclan stench was everywhere.

What did they do? Skystorm thought, scrunching his nose up at the smell. See how many time they could scent before going home?

"Patrol!" Rabbitfoot hissed, her eyes locked on the four figures coming over the rise of the hill.

Skystorm watched as the four figures came into view, he recognized two. Toadstep and Mistflower. Next to Toadstep was a honey colored she-cat and a white and black tom with fur sticking out in all directions.

"Toadstep!" Skystorm hissed, stepping forward. "Want to explain why your clan's scent is all over Riverclan?"

Toadstep walked up to the border and sniffed the air. "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what we're talking about you cowardly excuse for a clan!" Rabbitfoot growled.

"Hey at least we don't go swimming in the rivers like dogs!" the small she-cat snapped.

"Quiet!" Skystorm yowled. "Now listen here Toadstep. You tell Heatherstar that if she wants every other clan to follow the warrior code you pieces of crow-food have to also."

"Are you calling my leader a trespasser?" the black and white tom snarled

"Sagefur, wait we don't want to fight." Toadstep warned.

Littlestep stepped forward to Sagefur, growling. "Does it matter if we do? It's true!"

"That's it!" Mistflower hissed and sprang at Littlestep. Just then the honey colored she-cat pounced at Beechpaw, who yowled and twisted over, both of them rolling out of view. Toadstep launched himself at Skystorm, who let out a hiss and raked his claws at Toadstep as he came flying by.

Toadstep landed next to Skystorm and growled, his eyes narrowed and claws raking into the dirt ground. "Hey Toadstep!" Skystorm yowled to him.

"What?" hissed Toadstep, leaping towards Skystorm again, who dodged.

Skystorm smirked. "You're on my territory." Then he pounced on Toadstep, his paws making contact with Toadstep's ribs as the Windclan tom fell to the ground, knocking the air out of him. Skystorm chuckled and thought, _This was too easy._

Toadstep, noticing Skystorm had let his guard down, clawed at the tom's ribs, and whirled around, hitting the back of Skystorm's neck with his paw, and sending the Riverclan warrior down. Skystorm gasped, feeling pain shoot through him as he shoulder landed on a sharp rock.

Toadstep let out a yowl of victory and held Skystorm down, leaning forward and tearing at Skystorm's ear. Skystorm yowled out, kicking his legs at Toadstep, who only help onto his ear harder.

"Skystorm!" the voice yelled.

_Beechpaw!_ he thought, feeling strength run through him as he suddenly turned on Toadstep his claws digging into the warrior's face. Toadstep cried out in pain, falling off Skystorm. Skystorm didn't waste any time, he jumped up and ran to where he heard Beechpaw's call. Heart pounding he saw the honey colored she-cat tackling him down and they both fought, the she-cat obviously over-powering him.

Skystorm ran to them, and dove between them, his shoulder's hitting the she-cat off of Beechpaw, as he rolled and landed back on his feet. He felt the thick line of blood that was running down his ear, and took a deep breath before running towards the she-cat. She yowled and ran off into the bushes, her body racing back over the hill, and Skystorm saw Mistflower following her.

Skystorm turned his head to Beechpaw. "You okay?" he asked the apprentice, who's eyes were wide with fright from his first fight. "You were brave today." Skystorm added for encouragement, before running over to help Rabbitfoot and Littlestep.

Skystorm saw Littlestep fighting Toadstep and the Sagefur pounce on Rabbitfoot, who had a wound on one shoulder. Skystorm ran up behind Sagefur and grabbed the tom's tail in his teeth. Sagefur yowled and swiped back at him, Skystorm held on and pulled the tom backwards, who scrapped the floor trying to stop.

Skystorm let go and growled "Get out." before nipping at the tom's hind legs, sending him running up the hill after his clan mantes.

Turning around he saw that Rabbitfoot and Littlestep had corner Toadstep against the fence of the horse place.

"Toadstep, this fight didn't have to happen." Skystorm mewed.

Toadstep only smirked, though he glanced warily at Rabbitfoot.

"If we find out on Riverclan territory again we'll tear you to crow-food." Skystorm mewed, narrowing his eyes at the Windclan tom as Littlestep slashed at his shoulder and Rabbitfoot nipped at his feet. "Got it?"

Toadstep nodded and Littlestep moved away, leaving an opening for Toadstep to get through. he ran past the border back on Windclan's side and then turned around.

"Windclan isn't the only thing you should be worried about, there are other cats out there that would savor the chance to take Riverclan down." Toadstep called, before racing back over the ridge.

Skystorm flicked his tail at those words, but did not have time to worry about it, he had to get the patrol back to Riverclan.

As they padded back to camp Skystorm turned to Beechpaw. "Are you okay?"

"Honeypaw...s-she was my friend." the apprentice stammered.

Skystorm nodded, and put his tail over the tom's shoulder's. "Not every cat is your friend Beechpaw. You can have friends in other clans, but just remember their loyalty is to their own clans and themselves first."

**Authors note: There you go, more to happen next chapter! Please review. The more you review the faster I update (: Also I will be putting my Skyclan fanfiction (currently not named) up by Chapter four.**


	5. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Authors note: Thank you Bramblelegs, Cresent of Night, Valeereon, Leoparddrop, AwynSparrowflight, and Bella Swan 138 for reviewing. Here is Chapter three! Also there is a brief lemon at the beginning, but the ending of it as slightly important. You can skip if you want though.**

**Chapter three: Secrets**

The same day, padding across the marshy floor, Dirtspot narrowed her eyes as she pounced, catching a quick mouse that was about to scuttle across the Shadowclan border. Releasing a breath she purred, quickly thanking Starclan for her prey.

As she covered her prey with dirt Dirtspot heard the long, deep cawing of a crow. "What the-" she whispered. Crows usually didn't come to Riverclan's side of the territory. Looking around at the few tress they had, Dirtspot searched for the familiar black feathers.

Not spotting anything, she figured it was just an echoing sound form Shadowclan. Searching the scents of the forest for more prey, Dirtspot crouched back down for another kill. She enjoyed New-leaf, the fresh scents, and sounds, the sun warming her fur. And the prey, lots of prey to feed all the clans.

"If you sit there for much longer, your prey is going to scurry away."

Dirtspot purred and turned around to see Spottedcloud's bright pelt. "How would you know? medicine cat." she scoffed playfully.

"Medicine cat's have to learn how to hunt and fight too." Spottedcloud purred, nuzzling her cheek and moving down to her shoulder. Dirtspot purred, her prey forgotten and gone.

"Yes, but not like warriors do." Dirtspot giggled like a kit as Spottedcloud licked her soft belly fur.

"But warriors always turn to me when a fight is over." Spottedcloud moved down to her hind legs, and Dirtspot shivered, closing her eyes.

"That may be true." Dirtspot whispered now, her breath becoming heavy. "But not all of us will run to you like kits when injured."

Spottedcloud licked her center slowly, then paused, his whiskers tickling her sensitive area. His eyes turned to her. "Would you come to me?" he asked.

Dirtspot turned her head to look at him. She sighed and ran her tail down his shoulder. "Always." she mewed.

Spottedcloud stood up, and padded next to her, licking her ears. "Dirtspot, I love you."

Dirtspot leaned against Spottedcloud, his fur warming her, his scent comforting her. "I love you too Spottedcloud." she mewed, as he licked past her ears and down her back.

As he reached the sensitive part of her again, he didn't wait. They were both hot and ready, and Dirtspot bent down, her hips up.

As he mounted her, and went into her, Dirtspot sighed with pleasure, moving in rhythm with Spottedcloud, both of them knowing each other so well. She gasped as he hit that one spot, her yowls echoing through the trees as she called out Spottedcloud's name. Dirtspot clawed the ground, moaning as her walls closed around Spottedcloud's length and they both climaxed, their love spilling to the forest floor.

As they cleaned each other and curled together, they did not notice when angry and broken Ashwhisker whisked back away to camp..

-x-

Dirtspot padded back to camp later that day, with only her mouse to bring back.

Skystorm padded over her and Dirtspot nodded her head in greetings. "That's all you could find after a whole day of hunting?" he laughed, pushing her shoulder lightly with her head.

Dirtspot sneered at him and pushed on him with her paw. "The prey decided they wanted to sleep today."

Skystorm shrugged. "I think you just need to catch up on your hunting skills. Your slacking like a kit!" he laughed.

Dirtspot dropped her prey on the ground and tackled her brother to the ground. "Could a kit do that?" she mewed.

Skystorm got up and shook the dirt from his silver fur. "Maybe, but you were always the better fighter."

"Not anymore, you know all of those MysticMoon moves." Dirtspot said, then instantly shut her mouth, seeing the hurt that clouded over Skystorm's eyes. She don't know why, but something happened at MysticMoon camp that he never wanted to talk about. "I'm sorry Skystorm, I should of never said that."

Skystorm flicked his tail, looking down at his paws. "It's fine. I have to go talk to Bramblethorn about Windclan." he mewed, then padded away.

Dirtspot sighed. _How could I upset my own kin?_ she thought, then shook the thought away.

"Dirtspot!"

Dirtspot turned her head to see Ashwhisker come rushing towards her. "Oh, hello Ashwhisker." she mewed stiffly, nodding her head.

Ashwhisker's eyes were glowing as he stopped in front of her, his tail twitching. "Can we go talk over there?" he asked, pointing his nose towards the corner of the camp.

Dirtspot sighed, she didn't want to deal with Ashwhisker right now, but got up and padded towards shaded part of the camp. Once there she sat and curled her tail around her feet, looking up at Ashwhisker with impatience. Right now she wanted to go talk to Skystorm and see if he would forgive her mistake.

"How was your hunting?" Ashwhisker asked.

"Fine, the prey wasn't that great today." she lied, shrugging. "I hope Starclan will bring the prey out for us to eat."

"Really? That's odd, Snakefang brought back two fish today from the river and I was able to catch a blackbird while I was out." Ashwhisker smirked.

"I guess I wasn't hunting in the right spot." Dirtspot mewed, trying to keep her voice steady. What was Ashwhisker getting at?

Ashwhisker laughed. "I don't think you were hunting at all Dirtspot." he turned to her.

Dirtspot narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means I saw you and Spottedcloud today." Ashwhisker whiskered, his eyes clouding with hurt. "How could you do that? He's a medicine cat! You're breaking the warrior code by doing this."

"You know!" Dirtspot gasped.

Ashwhisker nodded. "You should keep quiet when mating if you don't want anyone to know, Dirtspot. You weren't being very careful..." then he hissed.

Dirtspot placed a tail on Ashwhisker's shoulders. "Ashwhisker I'm sorry...I didn't mean for anyone to find out. But you can't tell anyone in the clan."

Ashwhisker shrugged his shoulder away from her touch. "No matter, I thought you could be happy with me." he turned to look at her. "But if you want this to stay a secret, then you better do what I say, or else every cat in the clan will know." then he turned and padded away, not bothering to look back.

-x-

"Skystorm?" Dirtspot mewed, peering into the warriors den later that night.

Bramblethorn was in there, along with Littlestep and Sparrowtail. "He's sleeping in the back, honey." Sparrowtail mewed, getting up and licked her daughter's ear.

"Thank you Sparrowtail." Dirtspot purred. her mother's affection always made her feel better, which is just what she needed after such a long day. Touching noses in a good-bye to her mom, she padded towards the back of the warrior's den, where her brother's silver was curled, rising in falling in even breaths.

Prodding him with her front paw, Dirtspot mewed his name softly. "Wake up Skystorm." she mewed, shaking him.

"Muhurmmm..." Skystorm groaned, burying his face under his paws.

"Skystorm c'mon we need to talk." she urged, nudging his shoulder with her head.

Skystorm lifted his head up. "Smokepaw?" he murmured, looking around.

"No it's me, Dirtspot." Dirtspot mewed, looking down at her brother. Why did he always talk about this she-cat?

Skystorm focused on her. "Oh! What do you need Dirtspot?"

"To talk. Listen I'm sorry about mentioning MysticMoon. I know you don't like talking about it." Dirtspot looked down at her paw in embarrassment. She didn't have to apologize much, and didn't know how to go about it.

Skystorm shrugged. "It's okay Dirtspot."

"No I should've known better." she persisted.

"Well don't go ripping your fur out about it. It's was a mistake, now I need to sleep Dirtspot I got to...um...go on the night patrol and, yeah, need my rest." he stammered starting to close his eyes.

Dirtspot nodded. "Are you sure? You seem really tired you should ask Bramblethorn to take someone else."

"No! I have to go." Skystorm mewed. Then looked up at Dirtspot. "Don't worry sis." he purred flicking her tail with his. "I'll get my rest. Now stop acting like our mother and let me get some sleep."

Dirtspot laughed and padded away, leaving the warriors den and making a bee-line for the medicine cat den she wanted to tell him about Ashwhisker.

"Spottedcloud!" she purred, walking in and seeing Spottedcloud sorting herbs.

"Hey Dirtspot!" Spottedcloud purred, looking up to her. "I was just-" he stopped, staring at her.

Dirtspot looked around, to see what Spottedcloud was looking at. "What?" she mewed, licking her fur down. Did she have dirt clumps stuck to her pelt?

"Dear Starclan..." Spottedcloud breathed.

"Spottedcloud what is it?" Dirtspot mewed, afraid. "Tell me what's wrong." She walked up to the medicine cat, licking his fur, hoping to calm him down.

"I don't know why I didn't notice it before." Spottedcloud stared at her. "But Dirtspot, you're going to have kits."

Dirtspot looked up at Spottedcloud, her legs going weak as she dropped to the medicine cat's floor. 'What?" she asked, looking at her belly, looking to see if anything was different. She didn't see anything, it looked the same.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this." Spottedcloud mewed. He looked at her belly again. "You look only half a moon into it."

Dirtspot gasped. "That one night...at the river?"

Spottedcloud nodded. "You have about a moon and a half to go before you have your kits."

Dirtspot wrapped her tail around her belly. "You mean our kits." she purred. Even though she did not expect kits, they were Spottedcloud's, something that she only dreamed of.

Spottedcloud looked at her, then purred along. "Yes, our kits."

**Author's note: Sorry I was gone for two weeks, went on vacation! I'll try to update everything ASAP. Thanks for reading. Review! (:**


	6. Chapter 4: The Kittypets

**Author's note: Don't have anything to say other than thank you Bramblelegs, Cresent of Night, Starfirebeam, Bloodhunter, and AwynSparrowflight for reviewing. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

**Chapter Four: The Kittypets**

Skystorm snuck out of the camp after the dusk patrol had come back, and the quarter moon was still rising in the dark sky. Using Silverpelt for his only light he looked up at the bright stars of his ancestors, the cats that watched over them and protected them.

"Starclan forgive me, I have to see Smokepaw." he mewed, the sandy she-cat's words still rang in his ears after the MysticMoon fight. _Skypaw, I cannot stay with you. My loyalty is with Shadowclan, where my kin is, where I want to be._

"Where I want to be." he hissed to himself. She didn't want to be with him, not at all. But why? They had spent moons together, planning against MysticMoon to protect- in the end- both their clans.

Padding on he saw Stormstrike, his father, standing guard near the camp entrance. He wished he talked to his dad more often, but with everything that was going on, he didn't have the time. With a huff he turned tail and started to pad towards the lake, where he could walk to the gathering island without anyone noticing.

Before he could go any farther, he came across a fresh scent of another cat. He stopped and lifted his head, nose towards the sky and took in the scent.

Nighteyes!

It was fresh, but what was she doing outside of camp? What if she had her kits and no one was there to help?

Skystorm looked towards the island, where he knew Smokepaw was waiting. Then towards Nighteyes' scent, which went towards the horse-place. He sighed, turning once more and following his clan mate's scent.

_I'll just check on her, then go and see Smokepaw._ Skystorm thought, trotting and soon approaching the horse-place.

He hid behind a bush, looking around. There were three big horses outside, their large stone-like hooves could be heard pounding into the ground from where Skystorm sat. Their large teeth ripped up grass as they lazily ate in the dark, their tails flicking, making a _whisk!_ sound everytime they moved.

So caught up in the horses, Skystorm almost didn't notice when a large grey tom padded out from under the fence, his belly and paws shone white in the dark night. Out of the bushes padded Nighteyes, her head and tail down in a sad submission.

Skystorm squinted his eyes in confusion, as the tom went over to Nighteyes and nudged her large belly, full with kits. As they started talking Skystorm strained her ears to hear the kittypet and queen.

Quietly moving closer he padded lightly on the grassy floor, slipping between what cover he had. Right now he wished he had his mothers dark pelt to stay hidden, not his that shone with a touch of light. He would have to stick to the shadows.

"How much longer until you think these kits will be born?" the grey tom asked.

Nighteyes shrugged. "A couple more sun-rises. Our medicine cat said it'll be a big litter."

The tom purred. "Good, I cannot wait for another cat to join us."

"You can't have another one!" Nighteyes hissed. "Felix, I have already given you what I owe."

Felix laughed. "Not unless you want people to know about Caine, then you will give me another one of your kits."

"Don't make me do this to Snakefang, it's so hard to lie to him! Watching my two kits, knowing that they should have another litter-mate by their side." Nighteyes pleaded.

Skystorm held back a gasp, his eyes wide. _Nighteyes had another kit?_

"Besides," Nighteyes went on. "Caine is dead, why does it matter now?" she hissed at the word 'Caine'.

"Because unless you want your mate to know, then you will give me another kit, Nighteyes!" Felix growled, advancing towards her, Nighteyes flinched with each step he took, and yowled when Felix hit her jaw with one of his paws, sending her to the ground.

Skystorm leapt up, his hackles raised, no one hurts his clan! He had plans to send Felix home with no fur on his stomach and half a tail gone. Just as he was about to tackle the tom, Nighteyes stood back up.

Nighteyes was nodding, her voice breaking as she mewed, "Yes, Felix."

Felix stood up, shaking his fur and licking the paw he had hit Nighteyes with. "Glad you understand." he chuckled then turned around. "By the way, Sassy is doing fine with her house folk."

He then ran off, slipping under the fence the into the taller brush, only to appear on the other side and on top of a stone wall that surrounded the two-leg nests, and disappearing to the other side.

Nighteyes stared up to the sky. "Starclan help me." she cried, padding away into the brush.

-x-

Making his way down the edge of the lake, Skystorm padded carefully, listening for any other sounds of cats.

But his travels all the way across the territory went smoothly. He thought about Nighteyes the whole time, really. How could she lie to the clan? And give up one of her kits! Questions ran through his mind. Who is Caine? Why is Nighteyes to afraid of Felix? How come he hadn't done something when he hit her?

All the thoughts disappeared when he came upon Smokepaw's scent, leading towards the tree trunk that ran across the lake as a passageway. He quickly climbed on, his pads use to the slick wood, and he jumped to the other side without trouble.

_This is all so easy,_ Skystorm thought, an uneasy feeling knotted in his gut. What if Smokepaw wasn't there?

But as he pushed through the brush and out into the open clearing, Skystorm saw her bright sandy fur, with the distinct brown stripe running down from her nose to tail tip.

"Smokepaw!" he called, the quickly walked over to her. "I'm so glad you came." he mewed.

Smokepaw nodded. "Same here, Skystorm." she looked around, and he saw her body relax. "Geez, after MysticMoon's attack these last few moons have been to quiet. It felt good to sneak out of camp, I needed some excitement."

Skystorm chuckled. "Yeah. Windclan is starting a fuss though."

Smokepaw shrugged. "Windclan thinks they can take on any clan. There's no way that they could fight with such long legs and no strength."

"But we can over-come them." Skystorm purred.

Smokepaw looked around once more, as if thinking that they were watched, but she purred too, rubbing her cheek against Skystorm's chest. Skystorm sighed, and curled his tail around Smokepaw's body.

Smokepaw then pulled away, her warmth gone and the night air rushing around him. "You'll never guess what Snowpaw told me." she mewed.

Skystorm remembered Smokepaw's sister, Snowpaw. Throughout the gathering she couldn't stop talking about which cat did this without that cat knowing. "Tell me." he urged, what could the apprentice think up next?

"It's about your mother Sparrowtail and my father Falconclaw." Smokepaw's eyes glinted. "Apparently they would meet at night. They were in love, but then your father tried mating with Sparrowtail, and Falconclaw got upset. But in the end Stormstrike and Sparrowtail got together, and Falconclaw settled for my mother, Gorsetail."

Skystorm felt like he had just been hit by a monster. His mother was broken the warrior code? She had betrayed the clan by falling in love with Falconclaw, and almost having his kits_. You're doing the same thing... _a voice told him and he closed his eyes.

No, this was different. He didn't love Smokepaw, he just wanted to check up on her. She was like his kin. But the odd feeling he had told him other-wise. Told him that he was lying to himself about only being friends.

Yes, his feelings for her were greater than friendship. He wanted to protect her, to be near, fall asleep with her right next him, breathing in her scent of pine and thick forest air.

"More than friends." he whispered.

"What did you say?" Smokepaw asked, looking up at him.

Skystorm looked down. "Oh! I was saying I think Snowpaw has been sniffing your medicine cat's herbs too much."

"But don't you see?" Smokepaw asked. "If Falconclaw and Sparrowtail had been together, we could've been kin, and been in the same clan!" Smokepaw licked his cheek in excitement.

"I wouldn't want that." Skystorm laughed, and looked at Smokepaw's confused face. "Because then I couldn't do this." he mewed, and licked her cheek, grooming his way up to her ear.

Smokepaw shivered, and Skystorm licked down to her neck, nibbling down her back.

"Skystorm?" Smokepaw asked, her breath short.

"Mmff?" Skystorm murmured between licks.

"I hear other cat's coming." she gasped, and quickly stepped away, pointing towards the bushes, were mews could be heard.

Skystorm looked around to where they could hide. "Quick! Up the gathering tree." he hissed, and they both sprinted towards the tree where the leaders sat, jumping up to the first branch, then the next, and scrambling into the safety of the thick leaves.

Skystorm jumped up one more branch, digging his claws into it. As he landed his hind legs slipped and fell. He dig his front claws in, hanging from the trees, his legs and tail dangling. If he fell, they would be caught.

"Smokepaw, help." he called mewed, and the apprentice jumped over, grabbing Skystorm's scruff in her jaw and hauling him up to her branch.

Skystorm parted the leaves with his paw, and peered down to where three cats were sitting, their tails flicking contently. Smokepaw peered over Skystorm's shoulder.

"This will not work if you don't do as I say!" one cat hissed, it was too dark to tell who the cats were, but the voice sounded like a she-cat.

In fact..it was a sound he heard before, in Riverclan's camp. He closed his eyes trying to remember, then it hit him.

"Hazelnose!" he hissed, looking closer, seeing Riverclan's former medicine cat sitting right in front of him. If only he could jump out of here, and tackle her, giving her what she really deserved.

"It can't be." Smokepaw mewed. "She was exiled."

"That doesn't mean she isn't around." Skystorm whispered, then turned back to where they were talking.

"We have to time this correctly." Hazelnose continued to the two cats. "I have a plan, but you need to cooperate, and listen to me."

"Fine then, Hazelnose, what do you suggest?" one of the other cats snarled, another she-cat, her body slim and small.

"I need you to convince Tangle to lead another attack on Riverclan." Hazlenose nodded.

"But Hazelnose! We have just got settled, and we are small, we would seem like prey to Riverclan." the third cat mewed, once again another she-cat.

"Emerald you worry too much. Hazelnose knows what she is doing!" the slim she-cat hissed to Emerald.

Hazelnose laughed. "Thank you , Revenge. Do not worry about how many cat's you have. I have been watching Riverclan, and Windclan has been becoming upset with them."

"Do you think they'll attack?" Emerald gasped.

"Not yet, they do not have enough reason too." Hazelnose said. "But soon, I will make sure of it."

"What will you do?" Revenge asked.

"Do not worry. Now go do what I have told you, I will take care of the rest." Skystorm watched the dark figure of Hazelnose's body pad away, disappearing silently, like she was never there.

Revenge and Emerald also stood up, walking towards the fallen tree and their bodies falling into the shadows. Skystorm watched as three cats from his past all planned to attack his clan. And all he did was watch.

"Fox-dung." Smokepaw finally said. "How come every cat wants to attack Riverclan? I thought it was suppose to be Shadowclan."

**Author's note: A bit longer than last chapter, which I am glad for. But we finally run into Riverclan's past! And some new cats just waiting to stir up trouble. (: Hoped you liked it, review!**


	7. Chapter 5: Starclan

**Authors note: Thank you who supported me by reviewing! You make me laugh. And thank you everyone else who reads this and doesn't review. :P Here is chapter five, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Five: Starclan**

My kits.

Those thoughts had been running through Dirtspot's mind from the time Spottedcloud had told said she was having kits. How could she of? There was life growing inside of her now, and she didn't feel (let alone look) any different. Of course, no one knew besides her and Spottedcloud. If word got out that she was having a medicine cat's kits...then she would have the same fate as Hazelnose. After she had them, she could say she found them by the half-bridge, and give them to Nighteyes or Frostfeet.

A glimpse of Ashwhisker's white pelt caught her eyes, and his warning rushed through her head again. Dirtspot shivered. She didn't dare tell Spottedcloud. Who knew what he would do about Ashwhisker's threat.

But as she watched Thrushflight practice with Oakpaw on fighting moves, she wrapped her tail around her stomach, as if to protect it.

"That's great Oakpaw! Next time make sure to jump up,, rather than out. This way you can land on your opponent's back easily and bring them down." Thrushflight was saying.

"Like this?" Oakpaw mewed, and ran a few steps forward, jumping up and landing squarely on Thrush flight's back, the unexpected weight making him collapse to the ground. Dirtspot laughed, and Oakpaw lifted her head up to the sound.

"Dirtspot! Come practice with us." Oakpaw yowled happily.

Dirtspot stood up and started to pad over to where Thrushflight and Oakpaw were wrestling now.

"Actually, Dirtspot said she would go hunting with me and Beechpaw, remember?" Ashwhisker mewed, appearing right next to Dirtspot. He locked eyes with her, and she could almost hear him saying _'You will do anything I say, or every cat will know you broke the warrior code.'_

Trying to act normal Dirtspot let out a fake laugh. "Right." she turned to Oakpaw. "I am sorry Oakpaw, maybe later tonight. Why don't you go play with Frostfeet's kits?"

Oakpaw purred."Okay! Can I Thrushflight?"

Thrushflight nodded, and Oakpaw was gone.

"Alright, we need to be going now. Beechpaw needs to work on his stalking." Ashwhisker mewed, and the three of them padded of through the entrance. Dirtspot looked back to see Spottedcloud standing outside the medicine cat den, watching them leave.

_I would tell you if I could._ Dirtspot thought, and left the camp.

-x-

When they came back. Dirtspot had a large silver fish in her jaws, and Beechpaw had two water voles dangling from his jaw. Dirtspot was happy for him, and the apprentice actually looked proud of his catch.

"Beechpaw, could you take Dirtspot's catch to the fresh-kill pile? I need to talk to her alone for a few heart beats." Ashwhisker finally mewed as they neared the camp.

Beechpaw looked between Ashwhisker and Dirtspot, knowing something was up. Dirtspot nodded to him in encouragement and the apprentice silently took the fish from Dirtspot and padded away.

"What Ashwhisker?" Dirtspot mewed, turning to see his white pelt, his grey paws shuffling the dirt around him. He almost seemed...nervous. What would he have to be nervous about?

"I know your secret." Ashwhisker mewed, finally.

Dirtspot snarled. "Of course you do, and now you're making me do whatever you want."

Ashwhisker looked behind him then shook his head. "Not that one, your kits. I know about them. You and Spottedcloud aren't very quiet when discussing this stuff."

"You were listening to us?" Dirtspot breathed, unsure on what to say. "You piece of crow-food!"

Ashwhisker looked up at her now, his voice low so that she had to strain to hear what he said. "I was getting Spottedcloud to take a thorn out of Darkkit's paw. I over-heard. But then I though, it would be a great opportunity to get you out of this badger hole you've stuck yourself in." he paused. "You have to tell the clan the kits are mine."

"What!" Dirtspot growled, shaking her head. "No! I would rather be a kittypet than give my kits up to you."

Ashwhisker growled in frustration. "You never think very far do you Dirtspot? This is no longer about you, but your kits. How will they feel knowing that their father was medicine cat? That their mother broke the warrior code and have ever other cat judge them for what they are?"

"I could always leave with Spottedcloud." Dirtspot mewed, trying to defend herself.

"I think Riverclan has lost enough medicine cats already." Ashwhisker said simply. "Do you want to weaken your clan, your kin? What about Nighteyes, Snakefang, Frostfeet?"

"I can't." Dirtspot mewled.

Ashwhisker padded close to her, placing a tail on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't move away. "For your kits, Dirtspot."

Dirtspot looked up. "_Only_ for my kits." she mewed, and shrugged Ashwhisker away, padding slowly into the camp.

-x-

Later that night Spottedcloud curled up in his den, his pet feeling empty without Dirtspot's warmth near it. He purred, thinking about her. How her belly would get round, and he would be there, birthing each of his kits, being the first one to see them, curled up by her belly, suckling on thick milk.

"Spottedcloud?"

The medicine cat jumped up from his moss nest, looking to where his name was called. He saw a small black figure, and then mewed, "Darkkit, what are you doing in here? You need to be in the nursery with Frostfeet."

"I know.' Darkkit said, her small mewl filled with tiredness. "But I had a dream I wanted to talk to you about."

Spottedcloud walked over to Darkkit and curled around her small body. He felt her shivering in the cold night. "Of course."

"I had a dream that I was a medicine cat, and that Riverclan had just gotten out of a large fight, and I was there to save them all with my herbs." Darkkit yawned, then continued. "I think Starclan was telling me to become a medicine cat."

Spottedcloud nodded, he would be needing an apprentice soon. "If that's what you feel your destiny is, Darkkit, then I can talk to Redstar about you becoming a medicine cat apprentice."

Darkkit looked up him, and purred happily. "Could you? My apprentice ceremoney is coming up any day now. I can't wait!"

"I will, now let's get you back to the nursery." he chuckled, and walked Darkkit back to a frantic Frostfeet.

Returning to his den, Spottedcloud copied Darkkit, and let out a large yawn, before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Spottedcloud! Quick!"

The medicine cat once again blinked his eyes open, only day time was shining through his den, and yowls and hisses could be heard from outside. Battle cries.

"Were being attacked!" he yowled, and leapt up, only to hit the cat that had woken him. Turning around to face the cat he stopped.

"Mother?" he asked, looking at Raintail, her bright blue eyes staring at him with kindness, and her black pelt dappled with stars. He ran towards here. "You're here to help in the fight!"

Raintail shook her head. "No dear. You must calm down."

"But my clan-" he broke off, finally understanding. "It's not real, is it?"

Raintail looked down. He padded past her, and peered out into the fight. There, his clan mates were fighting against many other cats. He looked into the mass of flying fur, trying to figure out who was who.

"Hazelnose!" he gasped, seeing his mentors familiar pelt. "She's behind all this isn't she?"

Raintail nodded. "Yes, but she is not alone, and has planned this attack out well."

Spottedcloud lifted his head, looking for Dirtspot, trying to see if she was okay. But there were too many cats. Then the clear smell of Windclan hit his nose, and another scent, one that lingered in camp for days after the fight. The MysticMoon cats! "Great Starclan!"

"I was sent to tell you something." Raintail finally mewed. Spottedcloud turned his head, almost forgetting his mother had been there. Raintail continued:

_"Wind will mix with those unknown, and River will drown without aide of one of a tangled heart."_

"Mother! That makes no sense." Spottedcloud sighed, the fight still ragging on behind him. A cat that looked similar to Redstar flashed past his den, but was too fast to be sure.

"Do they ever do?" Raintail mewed. "But son, you must keep alert, not every cat is as they seem. I had to learn that the hard way, and I wouldn't want you to do so either."

Spottedcloud flinched, remembering the day his mother had died, being betrayed by her best friend in a battle with Thunderclan. Both ended up dying. He nodded, and the scene around him faded, his mothers starry pelt shimmered away.

The sounds of a crow cawing jerked him awake.

-x-

"All cats old enough the catch their own prey, please gather below the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Riverclan cats excitingly gathered below the large rock that sat on the very edge of Riverclan's camp, where Redstar stood, her bright pelt shinning in the sun.

"I can't believe Darkkit and Bluekit are going to be apprentices so soon." Dirtspot heard Rabbitfoot whispering to Stormstrike, her two sons sitting close to her. Dirtspot felt the same. How could six moons of gone by so quickly? She shrugged anyways, Darkkit and Bluekit sat up by the highrock, Frostfeet grooming their pelts clean.

Dirtspot padded away from them and up besides her brother. She turned and saw Spottedcloud stepping out of the medicine cat's den.

"I need to talk to you." Skystorm mewed, nudging her shoulder slowly.

Dirtspot purred, seeing how her brother didn't seem so upset at her anymore. "About what?" she asked.

"Hazelnose."

Dirtspot looked at Skystorm sharply. "You're not saying..."

Skystorm nodded. "She's up to something. But not here, I'll tell you after the ceremony."

Dirtspot nodded. "I have some news for you too." before he could ask she held up her tail. "You'll find out soon."

"Today is a proud day for Riverclan, by naming apprentices we show that Riverclan is strong! Bluekit, please step forward. From now on until you become a warrior, you will be known as Bluepaw." Redstar turned her head towards Stormstrike. "Stormstrike, you are ready for another apprentice, you will be Bluepaw's mentor. I hope you will pass on your strength and agility to her."

Bluepaw raced over to where Stormstrike was and happily touched noses with him.

Spottedcloud stepped forward. "Riverclan, I will not be around forever. So it is time I took an apprentice. I have chosen this she-cat for interest and dedication in herbs. Darkpaw will be the new medicine cat apprentice."

Redstar looked down on the apprentice. "Darkpaw, do you accept the post as apprentice to Spottedcloud?"

Darkpaw purred. "I do!"

Spottedcloud purred also. "Then at the half-moon you must travel to be accepted by Starclan in front of the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all of Riverclan go with you." Redstar mewed.

"Bluepaw! Darkpaw! Bluepaw! Darkpaw!" the clan chanted.

Dirtspot took the time to step forward, catching Bramblethorn's attention, who yowled up at Redstar.

Redstar paused. "Yes Dirtspot?"

Dirtspot sat next to Bramblethorn and looked around the clan that now stared at her in confusion. She avoided Spottedcloud's gaze.

"I have news to tell the clan." she said, and looked up. "I'm going to have kits."

"Oh Dirtspot!" Sparrowtail cried out, and rushed up to her daughter, purring. "How wonderful! But who's kits are they?"

Dirtspot looked down at her paws, she couldn't bare to look on the shock that she knew was on Spottedcloud's face.

"It's Ashwishker."

"That's great!" Sparrowtail yowled. "You will have great, strong kits."

Dirtspot looked up, looking for Ashwhisker. She found him sitting there, his face happier than she had ever seen it. At least someone is. She thought, and saw Racoonfeet congratulate him. "Thank you mother." Dirtspot mewed, faking a purr. "I have to talk to Ashwhisker now."

Pulling herself away from the spotlight of the clan, Dirtspot heard Redstar finish the clan meeting.

"Thank you." Ashwhisker mewed when she got close.

"It wasn't for you." she hissed softly. "But this does not mean we are mates."

"Quick! Spottedcloud quick!" Frostfeet yowled, rushing out of the nursery. "Nighteye's kits! They're coming!"

**Authors note: A lot happened in this chapter (: I hadn't planned on all this, but it worked out! Also, from some confusion in chapter three, Spottedcloud mentioned him and Dirtspot mating by the river, that had happened between UF: Survival and now, it was never really mentioned. Hope that cleared that up, didn't mean to cause confusion! Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 6: Nighteyes' kits

**Authors note: Thank you Bloodhunter, Bramblelegs, and Cresent of Night for reviewing! Cresent your long reviews always make me laugh. (: Besides that, I have nothing else to mention!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own warriors, only my cats, and the plot!**

**Chapter Six: Nighteye's kits**

Skystorm quickly looked around to where Frostfeet stood, his eyes wide. He had blanked out when Dirtspot announced she was going to have kits. Ashwhisker's kits none-the-less. She never showed interest in the tom, and though he was always around her, Skystorm remembered seeing her to leave her alone. Was it a secret love? Like his and-

_You don't know that she loves you_. A voice told him.

Then why did we almost mate the night before? Skystorm countered, then shook the thought from his head.

"I'll be right back." Spottednose quickly mewed, and turned to Darkpaw. "It's time for your first lesson, let's go."

"Great Starclan! I get to birth Nighteye's kits!" Darkpaw yowled, and quickly raced after her mentor.

Skystorm heard the excited mummers of the cats around him. Snakefang yowled in joy and ran towards the outside of the nursery, where Spottedcloud stopped him, and told him that he needed to stay out here.

"But it's only her second litter!" Snakefang protested, but sat down, his ears flicking wildly.

Skystorm sighed, still sitting in the same spot from the ceremony. After a few heart-beats ticked by, cats started to get up and go the warriors den, or hunt while they waited for the exciting news of Nighteye's kits to come.

"We need to talk." Dirtspot was suddenly beside him.

Skystorm looked down, shocked to see his sister there suddenly, but then relaxed. She needed to know what he found on that one night on the island. "About Hazelnose?'

Dirtspot nodded and looked around before lowering her voice. "How did you find that she is back here?" she asked. "And is she out to get Riverclan?"

"I'm not sure, I was on the gathering island she was with Revenge and Emberpaw." Skystorm began. "She was talking about getting Windclan to start a fight with us."

"Pesky she-cat! She must have been there at the gathering when Heatherstar accused us of trespassing." Dirtspot interrupted. She stopped talking and looked up at the Skystorm again.

"Exactly." Skystorm nodded. "Then she told Revenge and Emberpaw to get Tangle to attack Riverclan, but Emberpaw seemed wary about it. I think something is going on with Tangle. MysticMoon may be weak right now."

"That's one less thing to worry about right now." Dirtspot huffed. "What should we do?"

"We need to watch out for Windclan, whatever Hazelnose is doing, it's to make them attack us. And I'm not looking forward to that." Skystorm sighed, stopping when Bramblethorn walked by, and nodded to them. Skystorm nodded back.

"Wait!" Dirtspot yowled.

"Shhh!" Skystorm warned, not wanting his sister to be too loud bout this. It could upset the clan.

"Sorry." Dirtspot whispered with a small laugh. "But what in Starclan's name were you doing on the island Skystorm?" she paused. "You weren't seeing that she-cat were you? If you were-"

"No!" Skystorm quickly lied. "I couldn't sleep, so I went out to take a walk and just ended up there, then I heard Hazelnose coming through, so I hid in the gathering tree. I went right back to camp after that."

Dirtspot studied him for a moment and then shrugged. "Fine, but if I find out other-wise, you're cleaning my moss nest for a moon."

Skystorm purred. "Fine."

Watching Dirtspot pad away Skystorm thought of what actually happened on the night he found Hazelnose. With Smokepaw, and the kittypets, and Nighteye's kits..Skystorm froze. Nighteyes was having more kits! She had promised that tom that she would give Felix another one. Skystorm looked toward the nursery, where a faint yowl could be heard from Nighteyes. He had to find out what happened with Caine, and stop her from giving away another kit.

-x-

Spottedcloud looked down at Nighteyes, at the three small kits curled up at her belly. He couldn't believe how hard of a kitting it had been. The longest he had ever had to go through.

_Will Dirtspot's kitting be easy? _he thought, glancing down at the kits. _I'll be right there. Will I even get to name one? _Spottedcloud didn't know, seeing how Ashwhisker has marked Dirtspot as his.

Spottedcloud held back a growl at the thought, and sighed_. Why would Dirtspot lie to me? Are the kits even mine?_ He wondered if Ashwhisker was behind it. Did he force himself on her? Maybe she had let him..and what Dirtspot said she felt for me was a lie.

"Spottedcloud..." Nighteyes trailed off.

Spottedcloud looked up, and saw the same look from moon ago, when Beechpaw and Oakpaw had been born. That look of loss, and surrender. He glanced down at the three kits. A small tawny she-cat, a grey tom, and dark grey tabby. Nighteyes looked down and nudged the tawny she-cat forward.

"Nighteyes, I can't do this. I can't betray my clan-" Spottedcloud started.

"You won't." Nighteyes cut in. "They won't know, tell them there are only two kits, like last time."

Spottedcloud sighed. How many secrets would he have to keep? He looked around the nursery. Once again it was empty. He bent down and picked the new-born she-cat up by her scruff. The kit cried out, mad from being taken away from its milk, from the warmth of other bodies pressed close to hers.

As Spottedcloud turned to go out the other side of the nursery, Skystorm burst in. "Nighteyes I know about Caine!" he yowled, and saw Spottedcloud. Then he saw the kit.

"You're in on it too?" Skystorm hissed.

Spottedcloud put the kit down. "Skystorm, just let Nighteyes tell you what is going on."

Skystorm turned to Nighteyes, the she-cat looked down at her paws, the only sound was the mummer outside the camp and the faint suckling of the kits. "I never meant to do any harm." she finally whispered.

"I followed your scent to the horse-place, Nighteyes. I heard the kittypet Felix tell you to give him another kit, or else every cat in Riverclan will know about this Caine. " Skystorm accused.

"I should start from the beginning then." Nighteyes said, and shuffled his body into a comfortable position, her eyes seem to glaze over with memories. It reminded Spottedcloud of an elder about to tell great stories of the clans to kits. "A few days before I found out I having kits, it was the gathering. I went with Riverclan, and everything was fine. The moon was bright and full, and not one fight broke out between rival clans.

"But as we headed back to camp, I was in the back of the group, tired from the long walk, and already I was starting to feel the effects of the kits on me." The tawny she-cat cried out from lack of milk, and Spottedcloud silently brought her back over to Nighteye's belly. "If I hadn't been, I wouldn't be telling you this right now." She shook her head. "Too late now. As we headed back, I heard a small cry. At first I could not tell if it was from a hawk, or another cat. I stopped, and listened. By now the my clan-mates had gone along the bend, and I could not see them. So I followed the noise through the forest, and come upon a tom cat. He had bright golden fur, with darker brown patches on him.

"He was yowling that he was hurt. I looked at his legs and saw one was bent at an odd angle. he wasn't able to walk. So I went up to him. 'Are you okay?' I had asked. 'Obviously not.' he growled. 'I tried to climb that tree. When I got on a thin branch it broke, and my hind leg feel like it's burning!'

Nighteyes absentmindedly stroked her kits with her tail. "I felt so bad for him, that even though his pelt was littered with kittypet scent, I helped him over to the horse-place, where this black and white she-cat came rushing over. 'Caine!' she had yowled. 'What happened? Felix and I looking you for so long! Your Housefolk are all in a fury.'

"Caine just shook his head. 'It's a long story Yao.' he mewed. 'Go get Felix to help me to my Housefolk. I don't know how I'll make it over that fence.' as the she-cat, Yao, ran off, Caine turned to me. 'Thank you.' he nodded, wincing as his hind-leg moved a little. 'I might've died if you hadn't come along. I am Caine, and now I am in your gratitude. '

"I purred, embarrassed by his praise. 'I am Nighteyes, I come from Riverclan.'

"Caine nodded. 'A clan cat, very brave of you to live out there, without the shelter of our Housefolk nests. Well, Nighteyes, I must repay you for your kind service. Come back in two sun-rises; by then my leg will be cured.'

"I agreed, and left when the black tom Felix came over with Yao, and they walked off. But two run-rises later, I was back in the same spot, and there Caine was, waiting for me. There was a bright red casting over his back leg. It felt like smooth pebbles in the river, but was as hard as a rock. 'It came from the Cutter.' Caine had explained. 'It helps keeps my leg from not moving and straight.'" Nighteyes sighed.

"To keep a long story short, me and Caine hunted that day together. And I-I was un-loyal to Snakefang. By sun-down, we had mated a few times. A few days after, I found out I was having kits." Nighteyes looked at her kits now. "I doubt they were Caine's, but sometimes I think I see flashes of him in my kits."

Spottedcloud shook his head. How could Nighteyes done just what he and Dirtspot have been doing? At least for him...it was in the clan. But maybe it was worse their way.

Skystorm hissed. "Nighteyes how could you hurt Snakefang like that!" he snarled at her, and Nighteyes flinched. Taking a deep breath Skystorm finally asked; "But you said Caine is dead now. Is this litter his?"

"Oh no!" Nighteyes shook her head furiously. "I will not make the same mistake again of these kits maybe not being Snakefang's. I remember the day it happened, these are his." a small purr escaped her throat, before she stopped. "But yes, once his leg healed, Caine tried to climb the tree once more, and this time when he fell, his neck broke, unlike his leg."

"What does the Felix have to do with this then?" Skystorm questioned once more, exchanging glances with Spottedcloud.

"I can't believe I am telling you this story." Nighteyes sighed. "It should've stayed with me until I died. But Felix caught me and Caine mated by the horse-place, and held it against me. He said in return for him staying quiet about it all, I would owe him one from my litter. Felix is sure the kits are Caine's, I think other-wise though. I thought it was a one-time thing. But now he said he wants another. I can't risk Snakefang knowing." Nighteyes finished, looking at the two toms with desperation in her eyes.

Skystorm scratched at the camp ground with his claws, a chunk of grass flying through the air, and Spottedcloud felt a clump of dirt hit his side, but he didn't say anything.

"What a piece of Fox-dung! That kittypet will have no ears or tail by the time I'm done with him. How could he do this to you Nighteyes! I'll rip his fur off."

"Don't! Felix is stronger than you know, Skystorm. I don't want you risking yourself for this." Nighteyes protested.

Skystorm huffed. "No one hurts my kin Nighteyes. I'll take care of Felix, and I'll get your kit back."

"How?" Spottedcloud asked.

"I don't know, but give me a couple of days."

**Authors note: Alright cheesy ending, but there is the deep secret of Nighteyes! We've got secrets yes we do, we've got secrets, how about you? So review please! Reviewing is what gives me motovation to update!**


	9. Chapter 7: Fish Hunting

**Authors note: Thank you Cresent of Night, an un-named person, Leoparddrop, Glimyfrost7, and Starfirebeam for reviewing! After a semi-long wait here is the next chapter. Read away. (: Also, has anyone read the new warriors Super Edition: Skyclan's destiny? If so, tell me what you thought of it!**

**Chapter Seven: Fish Hunting**

"Cougarkit, Sootkit, and Rock-kit."

Dirtspot jumped, and looked behind to her to where the voice came from. "Spottedcloud." she breathed.

Spottedcloud padded up next to her, side, and looked out at the camp. "Those are the name Nighteyes chose for her kits." he mewed, talking to her.

"Cougarkit, that's unusual." Dirtspot mewed, looking up at Spottedcloud, who refused to catch her gaze. Dirtspot paused. "I know you are upset."

"Upset?" Spottedcloud now looked at her, and the pain in his eyes was intense. "Upset?" he repeated. "Dirtspot, you lied about our kits to the whole clan!"

Dirtspot flinched, Spottedcloud's word stung her worse than a bee. "I...I couldn't tell you."

"You couldn't tell me?" Spottedcloud hissed softly. "I thought I was your mate, you can tell me anything."

Dirtspot sighed. "You are Spottedcloud-"

"Then you need to tell me what is going on." Spottedcloud mewed, his voice sounding like a cry, and looked around the camp. "Come to my den at night-fall, and then we can talk about it."

'I'm really sorry Spottedcloud." Dirtspot whispered to him. With a nod, Spottedcloud licked her ear and then padded away to his den.

Dirtspot was not looking forward to what telling Spottedcloud what Ashwhisker had done to her, and padded away to the fresh-kill pile, shuffling through the prey until she saw a tasty looking silver fish at the bottom of it. Quickly pulling it up she padded to a shady spot in camp, mindlessly taking the scales of the fish off.

"You know, the fish will be crow-food if you keep scratching it like that."

Dirtspot looked up, seeing Stormstrike above her. He smelled like he had just left the nursery, with milk wafting in around him. Looking down at her fish she saw that indeed, it was all cut up, with the white bones of the fish showing through the meat. "You're right, want some?" she asked, trying not to be calm. All Dirtspot wanted to do was claw the tom's eyes out for making things so hard for her and Spottedcloud.

"No, I came to talk." Ashwhisker looked around camp, and spotted the medicine cat den, where Spottedcloud had just slipped easily into, with Darkpaw right behind him.

"Can we go hunt?" he asked, quickly swiping a quick bite of her fish.

"You said you didn't want any prey!" Dirtspot argued, and stood up abruptly, her fish flipping over and landing in the dirt, it's tender meat dirty with grit.

Ashwhisker laughed. "It's only a fish, Dirtspot. There is more in the river. C'mon we can go hunt more."

Dirtspot glanced over at the medicine cat's den. "Fine, but only because you wasted this fish."

As they padded outside the camp, Dirtspot heard pawsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Bluepaw rush up to her, with Stormstrike following quickly behind. Sparrowtail walked up next to her mate. "I heard you were going hunting, mind if we join? I want to teach Bluepaw how to fish today."

"Yes! Fish!" Bluepaw yowled, nearly jumping out of his fur in excitement. He turned to Stormstrike.

Sparrowtail walked forwards. "We also would just like to hunt one last time with our daughter and her mate before she gets stuck in the nursery."

Dirtspot purred, even though her mother mentioned Ashwhisker as her mate, she didn't really mind. It had been too long since she had gone on a hunting patrol, let alone been with her kin. "Of course!" she went and rubbed her cheeks against both her mother and father's neck. "We were going to hunt by the river anyway."

Padding away from the camp, the hunting group quickly made their way through the reeds and brambles of Riverclan and to the river that flowed out into the lake. Dirtspot took the time to relax. Ashwhisker was up ahead leading the patrol, and Sparrowtail and Stormstrike flanked her sides, with Bluepaw running back and forth between cats.

"I can bring a fish back to camp for Crowbeak! Maybe then I can clean her nest without her snapping at me for putting too much moss and not enough of those soft leaves she enjoys." Bluepaw was blabbering away.

"Or you could give it to Frostfeet. She deserves half the fish in the lake for having to listen you your yowling for six moons." Stormstrike joked, and Bluepaw quickly snapped his jaw shut.

Dirtspot couldn't help but laugh at the apprentice as he wove his way through some tall grass and to the edge of the river. Pausing at the edge she looked own, and saw the silver and brown flashes as fish swam by. Rocks littered the river's floor, and leaves floated on top of the flowing water, to be strewn away into the lake. Focusing, Dirtspot saw her reflection in the water, a white face with a brown spot on her nose looked back up at her, mimicking every ear twitch, blink, and head movement she did.

A bit farther upstream, Dirtspot could hear her father coaching Bluepaw on how to hunt. "No you need to stay as still as a rock, and wait for the fish to swim by. Yes, like that, but keep your head low and don't move. Yes that mean even your tail has to be still. Of course even Redstar has to hunt like that, just because she's leader doesn't mean fish jump out of the river at her feet. Okay now we- Wait not yet!"

Dirtspot heard a loud splash and Bluepaw's laughter as he sprayed his mentor with water. "Now honey," Sparrowtail cooed "You were like this too as an apprentice. Why don't you demonstrate first?"

Figuring she should start hunting fish, Dirtspot looked down into the water, and stayed still. Slowly a small grey fish swam toward her, and Dirtspot leaped up on her haunches, grabbing the fish in her claws and throwing it out next to her. Quickly biting into it, she ended the fish's life.

Looking up, she came eye-to-eye with Ashwhisker. "Mind if I hunt here?" he asked.

Dirtspot nodded in acknowledgement and Ashwhisker as he settled besides her, looking into the water.

"Hey, Dirtspot look out!" Ashwhisker yowled suddenly.

Dirtspot quickly looked up, only to see Ashwhisker splash water all over her. "Hey!" she yipped, and splashed him back. "You got my fur wet!"

"That's the risk of living in Riverclan." Ashwhisker growled playfully.

"I think I'm a willing to take that risk." Dirtspot mewed, shaking the water droplets from her fur, getting them all over Ashwhisker, and laughing as his pelt stuck to his body, weighed down by water.

Ashwhisker shrugged. "Yeah, but I heard the cats really smell, and eat slimy food all day. They even swim!" he gasped.

"I was told that even Thunderclan wouldn't take them into their clan, that even kittypets are better!" Dirtspot whispered loudly to Ashwhisker, looking around wildly. "They especially are revolted by a white tom with ashy paws." she added.

They both laughed, and Dirtspot sighed, then realized that she was leaning against Ashwhisker's shoulder, and scooted away from him.

"Dirtspot, I have to tell you something." Ashwhisker mewed.

"What?" Dirtspot asked. _Maybe being with Ashwhisker isn't so bad...he still is the same tom he has been since we were kits. We could still be friends..._

Ashwhisker opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a wail and a loud splash upstream.

"Bluepaw!" Sparrowtail called out. She looked at them. "He fell in the river, help him!"

"The river?" Dirtspot asked, looking out to the churning water. A flash of grey-blue fur sprang from the water, and Bluepaw's head popped up.

"Help!" he gasped, and couched as water filled his mouth and he went under once more.

Before Dirtspot could do anything, Ashwhisker raced past her, his legs flying like a Windclan cat along the river's edge. He leapt at the small rocks that jutted out from the river, leaving places for cats to cross.

Jumping from rock to rock Ashwhisker made it to the middle. Waiting he looked around the water, searching for Bluepaw's pelt as white foam reared against the rocks and lapped at his paws, threatening to drag him in. "Help!" the yowl was heard once more, only weaker and soon drowned out.

Dirtspot looked for the apprentice. "Over there!" she called, pointing with her tail as Bluepaw surfaced near Ashwhisker. The warrior dove into the water at the apprentice, and both of them went under. But soon Ashwhisker came back up, Ashwhisker holding Bluepaw's head up by his scruff.

Using his paws to fight against the water, Ashwhisker kicked with his legs and neared the water's edge. Dirtspot ran over and took Bluepaw from Ashwhisker, hauling him out of the water and laying him down on a patch of grass.

"Is he okay?" Stormstrike asked, running over to them.

"I don't know." Dirtspot mewed, looking up. "Where's mom?" she asked.

"She went back to camp to get Spottedcloud." Stormstrike mewed, looking down at Bluepaw. "We have to do something." he mewed.

"I know!" Dirtspot gasped, her eyes wide. "When I had to say in the medicine cat's den them my leg got hurt, Hazelnose taught me a few things. I hope I remember..." she mewed, and placed a paw on Bluepaw's ribcage, quickly putting her other paw next to it, she pressed down. Then again.

Bluepaw let out a chocking cough, and water spilled from his mouth. His eyes snapped open as he looked around, inhaling air to catch his breath back.

"We're here!" Sparrowtail cried. 'Is he okay?" she asked, looking down at Bluepaw, who coughing once more.

"I'm...fine." he mewed.

Spottedcloud stepping into the circle of cats, and sniffed at Bluepaw, then placed a paw on his chest. "You're fine, Bluepaw. But let's dry you off before you get sick. You need to come to my den anyways where I can look at you better. Sparrowtail, will you help me support him?"

Sparrowtail nodded and padded up to Bluepaw's side, with Spottedcloud on the other they led him back to camp. Spottedcloud looked back, and Dirtspot locked eyes with him. Dirtspot looked down, embarrassed that he seemed not to even notice her.

_How could he ignore me, when I am carrying his kits?_ she thought, and all she wanted to do was wail.

Stormstrike finally spoke up. "Let's get our prey and go back to camp, I think we are done here." he picked up the two fish they had managed to catch. "Thank you, Ashwhisker, for saving my apprentice. I do not know what we could of done if you weren't here."

Ashwhisker nodded to the senior warrior. "You're welcome Stormstrike."

Stormstrike looked at Dirtspot and purred. "You picked good, honey." and then he padded forward.

It was then Dirtspot felt Ashwhisker's tail twine with hers, and he was close enough she could feel their fur brushing together.

"You see, Dirtspot? Spottedcloud cannot hold a loyalty to you and your kits, and his clan as medicine cat at the same time." Ashwhisker murmured in her ear.

"I know." Dirtspot sighed. _But I have to make it work._

**Authors note: Ta-da! Will Ashwhisker and Dirtspot finally become mates? Stayed tuned to find out! Read and review please, because I won't update as often if only one or two people do. **

**Side note: I also just finished Skyclan's Destiny...and to tell you I was not very happy with it. Yes the plot was wonderful, but I felt as if the prophecy that was sent was not entirely resolved. Also the names were just upsetting. Billystorm? ****Macgyver****? I'm quite sure how to pronounce that last one...Leafstar didn't seem like an actual leader, just listening to what her clan had say and agreeing or disagreeing with it, it seemed as if she had no real authority. **


	10. Chapter 8: Kittypet Help

**Authors note: Alright, I have been a horrible updater. But my Grandpa passed away, and my friend recently just got lung cancer, and it's been hard for everyone. Updating isn't my top priority right now. ): But you guys have been patient and deserve updates. Here is the next chapter of The Last Prophecy! **

**Thank you Warriorcrazy, Leopparddrop, Bamblelegs, Bloodhunter, Aduial Rana, YAY ASHWHISKER (It seems Ashwishker has a fan :3), and Cresent of the Night for reviewing!**

Chapter 8: Kittypet Help

"Skystorm, are you sure this is ok?" Spottedcloud asked, as they walked through the forest. They had left during the day-time, saying they were going to check out the Windclan border for a new herb Spottedcloud might have found.

"Spottedcloud, you're a medicine cat, you should know that protecting and saving your clanmates is _part _of the warrior code." Skystorm replied and looked back to see Spottedcloud sniffing a bright orange flower, pecking at the leaves and tasting them in his mouth. "What are you doing?"

Spottedcloud snapped his head up. "You said we were out looking for new herbs. Might as well try." He plucked a leaf from the plants and kept walking, stopping every moment or so to peck another.

"Spottedcloud we aren't going to get anywhere if you step every tail-length to stick your nose into plant." Skystorm growled in frustration. "I should have just brought Nighteyes."

"No! Its fine I'll stop. Let me just bury these somewhere…Ah-ha!" the medicine cat planted the leaves into an old rabbit hole and padded next to Skystorm. "Why didn't we bring Nighteyes?"

Skystorm shrugged. "I just…I didn't know if we would even find her kit and if we do, it may not be good. I don't want her to be disappointed. It's just to save her feelings."

Spottedcloud nodded, and they kept walking. Skystorm took the quiet time to survey what was around him. There was a big black crow perched a few trees ahead, studying them with caution. As they neared, the crow flapped its big black wings and took to the sky, circling around them. Skystorm ignored the crow, what harm could it do?

His ears flicked as a mouse scuttled, and the slight vibration of a rabbit hopping away was caught by his sensitive pads. Feeling the urge to hunt, Skystorm flecked his claws and took after the fast creature. He sprinted at his top speed, quickly catching up to the rabbit. Jumping, he was able to grab the rabbit's leg in his claws. The grey rabbit kicked, and disappeared into the brush. "Fox-dung!" Skystorm hissed.

"Good try." A light voice said from behind him.

Skystorm spun around, and saw a large ginger tabby tom sitting on a twoleg fence. Looking around, Skystorm hadn't realized he had run this far after the rabbit. He was already at the twoleg place.

"Who are you?" Skystorm asked warily. This wasn't Felix, the tom was the wrong color and too large. He also smelled like wet kittypet food.

"Ah but I should be the one asking who, are you?" he chuckled and jumped down from the fence, landing awkwardly. Sitting, Skystorm noticed that his stomach covered his hind legs, making him look like a large ball of fur with a cat head.

"Skystorm! If you were going to go chasing after that rabbit, you could have at least told me!" Skystorm hear Spottedcloud emerging through the bushes, huffing. He paused, seeing the ginger tom. "Oh good, you found a kittypet."

Skystorm sighed. Why Dirtspot was always talking to him, he didn't know. "I am Skystorm, warrior of Riverclan. And this is our medicine cat, Spottedcloud."

"I am Tiger. I live here with my twolegs. They have a dog, but it won't bother you. They keep it locked up in a crate while they're gone." The tom mewed.

"A crate?" Skystorm asked. He wondered if the clan could make one to capture dogs in.

"A cage that twolegs make out of this shiny hard stuff." Tiger explained. "May I ask why you have traveled so far from your clan?"

"We are in search of Felix." Spottedcloud announced, sitting by Skystorm now.

Tiger sat up at the name, and his grew wide, Looking around he got and motioned to the warriors. "Then follow me. If its Felix you want to know about, we can't talk here." He started to pad away. "He has cats everywhere."

Tiger leapt up onto the fence, and down into his twoleg's yard.

"Can we trust him enough to go in there?" Spottedcloud asked.

Skystorm looked at the medicine cat. "He's the only chance we got so far in finding Nighteyes kits. Let's go." Jumping to the top of the fence Skystorm looked around. _Wow you can see everything from up here!_ He thought, before he sprang back down, his paws landing on the soft, green twoleg grass. Skystorm heard Spottedcloud land behind him.

"Over here!" Tiger was standing by a large bush, and easily slipped inside a gap under it.

Skystorm scrambled into the opening, and saw the bush had been hollowed out. "This is like one of our dens." Skystorm mused, but the bush was only large enough for about four cats, and even with three it was cramped.

"Really?" Tiger asked, sounding proud. "It took me a while but I hide here when the twolegs want me to go inside their nest."

"Where can we find Felix?" Spottedcloud asked, skipping through the easy conversation. His tail flicked nervously.

"Why do you want Felix? He's a no good tom. He basically runs the whole twoleg territory. I'm just closer to the forest so he doesn't bother with me. But he is the leader of the kittypets, even if we don't have as complex systems like you forest cats do."

"Because he is taking kits away from our queens, and we have come to take them back." Skystorm explained quickly. "It's part of our code, and we need to stop him and rescue the kits."

"I would love to see Felix be taken down." Tiger purred. "It's low of him to be taking clan kits. I wonder if he is trying to start a clan of his own, and using cats of clan blood to do so."

"I hate to interrupt Tiger," Skystorm mewed. "But is there anything you can tell us about Felix?"

Tiger nodded. "Felix has these two cats that travel around him with him. One was from a rouge group, her name is Yao and she came here once her brother was killed in a large battle with…oh with you guys!" Tiger laughed. "You sure showed them. Anyways, he had a brown tom named Caine, but he stupidly died and was replaced with a pretty white she-cat named Sassy. She has yet to be eight moons, but once she is old enough I know Felix plans to make Sassy his mate. If you get rid of those two, Felix will be weaker, and you could easily take him down."

"This she-cat, Sassy what else does she look like?" Spottedcloud mewed, his eyes wide.

"She has the biggest brown eyes you could ever see, and slim, but she has a temper when you get on her bad side, like a snake. Not very patient either." Tiger shivered. "Feirce for such a young she-cat."

"Do you think its Nighteyes and Snakefang's kit?" Skystorm mewed to Spottedcloud.

Spottedcloud nodded. "It's her, I'm sure of it. She has her father's personality."

"Then let's go, now." Skystorm mewed.

"No you can't go now!" Tiger gasped. "Felix would be with all the kittypets right now. You have to wait until night when he is with Sassy and Yao alone. They stay together in the same twoleg nest."

"Fine," Skystorm sighed, sitting down. "Tiger, will you help us defeat Felix and rescue, um…Sassy?"

"Anything to get back at Felix! I'm tired of him running this place." Tiger growled.

Skystorm nodded. "Very well, then we will be back at sun-down to get you."

"You guys can stay here, you know!" Tiger mewed as they slipped away.

Spottedcloud looked around the twoleg nest. It had bright flowers on tall stems, large sheltering leaves and a tree with no holds to climb. The wooden fence that sheltered the nest loomed above them. Spottedcloud didn't like feeling so enclosed. Luckily Skystorm saved him.

"Thank you Tiger, but we need to hunt and gather our strength. We will be back soon." They soon left, and looked around the forest.

"We might as well hunt." Skystorm mewed, and made his way through the forest.

Scenting for his prey he crouched down, slinking around the twoleg place for any signs of prey. Quickly he took a thrush down, and made his way back to where he left Spottedcloud. Going back to the clearing, Skystorm was that Spottedcloud had caught a sparrow and was plucking its fur out.

"You think we can take Felix down?" Spottedcloud asked.

"Yes, he's a kittypet, Spottedcloud. He's all hisses and no bite." Skystorm replied through a mouthful of thrush. "Now get some rest."

-x-

At sun-down they slowly made their way back to Tiger, who was waiting by the fence.

"I know where Felix stays, so let's get going. He should be there by now." Tiger mewed, making his way through two other twoleg nests behind his own.

"Say Tiger, you know all this information about Felix, but you don't follow him or trust him. How do you know it all?" Spottedcloud asked.

"I may not be part of his clan. But I listen and pay attention to the other kittypets around me." Tiger mewed as they made their way to the thick of the twoleg places. It reeked of monsters and they sat everywhere, sleeping silently. One roared to life, and rushed past the three cats.

Skystorm jumped, and landed on the hard white rock twolegs walked on.

"You are definitely from the forest." Tiger laughed at Skystorm, and crept past a bunch of tall, leaf plants that covered one wall of a fence. "But we are almost there."

They made their way to a long strip of hard black rock, surrounded by the red stones that some of the fences were made out of. Large grey things stunk of leftover twoleg food. Tiger called them 'trash cans.'

"Here we are. This is the alley where Felix stays."

"Alley?" Spottedcloud asked as they made their way through it, where a large den made of flappy brown things* was build up at the back. The smell of cats was here.

"Let's go, Tiger, you go inside. If Felix is awake, distract him. Spottedcloud and I will go through the top and surprise attack them."

"But Yao! I want to go hunt some more! I'm tired of sitting in the den." A voice said, as the shadows of two cats appeared around the corners.

"Hide!" Skystorm hissed, and rushed behind the trash cans. Skystorm wrinkled his nose at the smell, and peered between the cans to see the two cats. One was the black and white she-cat Tiger described, and the other was white.

"It's Nighteye's kit!" Spottedcloud gasped. "I know Riverclan cats when I see them."

Skystorm looked. Spottedcloud was right. The white-she cat couldn't have been more than eight moons old. And had the powerful legs of a Riverclan cat, with sleek and shiny fur that kept the water from weighing them down. Her eyes were full of determination. This _had _to be the kit Nighteyes gave away.

Both cats went into the den, and Skystorm looked at Tiger. "Go on in."

Tiger suddenly looked afraid, and crept up to where the opening was, slinking in. Skystorm and Spottedcloud leapt to the top of the den silently, landing on soft feet.

"Tiger!" he could hear Felix say. "Why are you here today?"

"I, um, wanted to know if…you were, um.." Tiger stuttered.

"Attack!" Skystorm yowled, and tumbled the top of the den down. He jumped in and found himself inside a large opening with an assortment of soft twoleg things as bedding. "Felix!" he called, his eyes locking on the grey tom before he pounced.

He glanced over to see Spottedcloud tackle Yao, and Tiger flump into Sassy, who screech but was no match against Tiger's large weight. "Help!" she called out and flashed her claws at Tiger.

_We are helping you._ Skystorm thought as him and Felix went rolling into the walls of the den, Felix's feet kicked out, and the den toppled around them_. You just don't know it yet._ Skystorm felt its rough ends jab into his pelt, and he hissed, crouching down as it fell around him.

"What do you want?" Felix hissed, jumping at Skystorm, who ducked and hooked his paws around Felix' hind legs, and dragged the tom down into the rough stone. Felix yowled as he landed on his shoulder.

"We want the kit you took from our clan." He turned to see Sassy looking at the fight with fear. Of course she would be scared, cats she has never seen are attacking her only family, and she can't do anything about it. "We want Sassy, to take her back to her birth home."

"What?" Sassy gasped. "Felix, why do they want me? What birth home?"

Felix growled. "I don't know what you mean. You pesky clan cats! Do back to the forest where you belong! Don't bring your troubles here." He patted his claws at Skystorm's face, and Skystorm felt the blood well up over his eye.

"You took her from her mother! Sassy has kin back in Riverclan, she can't stay here. You had no right to take her." Skystorm hissed.

Felix growled and shouldered Skystorm in the stomach. "She lives here now."

"Tell me what is going on!" Sassy called.

Skystorm felt his breath leave him, and gasped for it. Falling down he saw Felix take another leap. Rolling away Felix landed on empty stone. Taking the few seconds he had, Skystorm jumped up and pushed Felix down, placing his claws at the tom's neck. "You heard her Felix. Tell us how you took Sassy away from Riverclan when she was a kit. How you want to take another kit away from us and take advantage of a cat because you know of a secret? Away from her kin."

"You took me away from them?" Sassy asked, and Tiger let her up to walk over where Felix was.

Spottedcloud looked up. "You are a cat from Riverclan. I was there when your mother, Nighteyes, gave birth to you. You belong to the cats of the forest, to Starclan and the warrior code."

"You said my mother was dead Felix! You said she died in a dog attack." Sassy hissed. She pounded the ground with her paw. "Why do these cats tell me different?"

"They're lying!" Felix growled, he tried to say more but Skystorm dug his claws more against the tom's throat.

"We want to bring back to Riverclan, so you can live your life as a warrior." Spottedcloud mewed.

"I-I don't believe that.." Sassy mewed uneasily. She looked from Spottedcloud to Skystorm, uncertain.

Skystorm tooka deep breath. "Come to Riverclan with us Sassy. You can stay for a moon, and if you don't enjoy the clan life you were born into, then come back here. But we came so you could be where you belong." he looked around the musty alley. A Riverclan cat certainly should not be here. His paws already ached for the soft floor and the rushing of the river.

Sassy mused over this. "Fine the. I'm going." She mewed, and padded next to Spottedcloud. "I want to go to the clans."

Skystorm nodded and he turned to Felix. "I don't want to ever see you near the clans again...or next time, you will leave without a tail."

**Authors note: This one was odd, seeing how it featured Riverclan camp in no way, shape, or form. (: Sassy is based off my own cat, name and description and all! Except she's ten times lazier. But read and review, here is your chapter finally! I worked on it all day and hope you enjoy it.**

***I was describing cardboard boxes where the satr was.**


	11. Chapter 9: New Allies

**Authors note: Sorry for the wait. (: Happy late Thanksgiving everyone and I hope you have a happy holiday! Thank you Cresent of Night, Bramblelegs, Leoparddrop, warriorcrazy, an unknown British person, and mooshine1234 for reviewing, and here is the next chapter of UF. (It takes place in camp this time, don't worry!)**

**Chapter Nine: New Allies**

Dirtspot sighed, leaning against the walls of the nursery and watching Nighteyes sleep, her three kits curled around her belly and suckle at the milk they so wished for. Their small tails, coated with kit fluff, curled in pleasure at the warmth. Rock-kit mewled and nudged Cougarkit over as they fought over space. "Nighteyes!" wailed Cougarkit.

Nighteyes blinked her eyes awake, and saw Rock-kit shove Cougarkit one more time. "Rock-kit!" she gasped. "You do not shove your brother, stop."

Rock-kit hung his head. "Yes Nighteyes." He curled away from his brother and closed his eyes.

Dirtspot smiled, unsure on what to do. Nighteyes looked tired, almost stressed while looking at her kits. "Is it always going to be like that?"

Nighteyes jumped up, as if she forgot Dirtspot was there. "Oh! No, I am just worried." She paused. "Have you seen Spottedcloud?"

Dirtspot felt a small pang in her belly. Not from the kits, though. "No...I haven't seen him all day."

Nighteyes clawed the moss in front of her, a worried expression crossing her dark face. "Thank you." Nighteyes paused and looked at Dirtspot. "Is something wrong?"

Dirtspot shook her head ad stood up. "No, I just need to get some fresh air. It's stuffy in here." She mewed, and padded out of the nursery. Flicking her tail for balance Dirtspot glanced down at her belly. "You're just going to keep getting bigger, aren't you?" She mewed to it.

_Look at me, talking to un-born kits! Mouse-brained. _Dirtspot looked around the camp. Sparrowtail and Stormstrike were sharing tongues over a fresh fish. Flickering her ears she could hear the mumbles of their talk. Thrushflight was training Oakpaw, who tackled Bluepaw with ease and laughed, Beechpaw sat by the edge of camp, watching the other apprentices train. No sign of Spottedcloud, or Skystorm for that matter. Dirtspot looked towards the medicine cat's den and saw only the small black pelt of Darkpaw moving around and sorting herbs.

_Is he still mad at me?_ Dirtspot thought. She needed to tell him what Ashwhisker had said, and maybe he would understand why she told the clan the kits were Ashwhiskers. She couldn't just say that her kits were a medicines cats, that she broke the warrior code. What would her mother say?

Crashing sounds interrupted her thoughts, as flashes of pelts caught the corner of her eyes. Turning towards the camp entrance, Dirtspot saw Spottedcloud and Skystorm walking to the center of camp. A small she-cat walked between them, studying the camp with dark brown eyes. Dirtspot noted there was a small nick on her left ear and along her jaw.

Redstar jumped up from where she was sitting with Crowbeak. "What is going on, Skystorm?" she mewed, looking at the new cat. Dirtspot walked closer, and looked at Spottedcloud, who was glancing around the camp. When his eyes landed on hers, he nodded slightly.

Dirtspot nodded back, glad to get some acknowledgement.

Skystorm started forward. "Redstar, it is a long story that we would like to tell you-"

"No." Nighteyes slipped out from the nursery. "Snakefang have to know the true story." Nighteyes looked around the camp. "They all do."

Snakefang slunk his way through the band of Riverclan cats to his mate. "Nighteyes, what is going on?" he mewed.

Nighteyes pressed herself into brown fur. "I have betrayed the warrior code, Snakefang."

"W-what?" Snakefang stammered. Dirtspot hid her reactions. Did Nighteyes really break the warrior code? Dirtspot felt a wave of relief. She wasn't the only one… Dirtspot shook her head. How could she think such things about Nighteyes, and only be relieved at herself!

Nighteyes hung her head, not daring to look at Snakefang's eyes. "I mated with another tom…rouge tom. I was caught by one of his rouge group, and had to give away a kit form my litter was payment to his knowledge. The tom I mated with is dead now. But that is the kit I gave away, I know it by her eyes."

Sassy stepped forward. "You're my mother?" she mewed, and was answered with a nod from Snakefang.

Dirtspot felt a pelt brush against hers, and shivered at the feeling. "How touching." The voice mewed from behind her ear, loud enough only she could hear. Dirtspot felt the fur on her rise in anger. "Ashwhisker, do you not see how important this is? Buzz-off."

A chuckle. "I can't, I'm your 'mate'. Remember? You hold my kits." A tail trailed across her round stomach and Dirtspot but back a hiss, ignoring Ashwhisker's comment.

"You mated with another tom?" Snakefang's voice a torment. He looked to Sassy, and to Oakpaw and Beechpaw, who were standing side-by-side, theirs eyes wide with disbelief at their mother.

"It was a mistake…"

"How do you make a mistake like that?" Snakefang yowled, and then looked around at the watching clan. "Are our kits even ours?"

"Don't dare ask that question Snakefang!" Nighteyes suddenly hissed, pushing herself up to stare him in the eyes. "I was pregnant with our first litter after I met Craig. I would never have another tom's kits. What I feel for you and loyalty to Riverclan is too great to."

Snakefang twitch his ears. "Then why did you break the code in the first place?"

A silent hung heavy in the camp, each cat feeling its presence pushing against them but too scared to do anything about it. Nighteyes looked down at the camp floor. With a huff, Snakefang looked at Sassy. "Welcome to Riverclan." He mewed, before running through the tangle of cats and out to the forest. Stormstrike was the only one to follow him.

Redstar stepped up to Nighteyes. "Everyone, go on now. There is hunting to be done, borders to be checked, and apprentices need to be trained. Get going!"

The clan burst into an event of activity. Cats seemed normal at first glance, but they moved slower, guarding their movements and glancing up every few heart-beats to look at the white she-cat standing the camp.

Dirtspot watched as Redstar led Nighteyes, Skystorm and the white she-cat into her den. Probably to tell Redstar what great warriors they were. Dirtspot hooked her claws into the ground, anger about to seethe through her. How could he brother be such a great warrior, and she had to go and break the warrior code? With a sigh Dirtspot pulled herself up, looking over at the fresh-kill pile but suddenly losing her appetite seeing Frostfur and Littlestep sharing a thrush near-by, rubbing their cheeks against each other.

"Dirtspot!"

Looking up, Dirtspot saw Spottedcloud standing by the medicine cat's den entrance, he looked relieved to see her looking at him, and waved her into the den.

Confused by the sudden change in personality with Spottedcloud, Dirtspot hesitated, padded over to the den, following him inside. There, Darkpaw was quickly re-arranging herbs.

"Spottedcloud we need more horsetail and Chervil. We only have a few leaves of each!"

Spottedcloud turned to his apprentice. "Alright, where would you find these?"

Darkpaw didn't hesitate. "By the Windclan horseplace and edge of the lake!"

"Good!" Spottedcloud laughed, and watched the apprentice trot away. "Take a warrior with you!" he called, and received a tail flick from the dark furred tom.

"Why am I here?" Dirtspot then asked when Darkpaw was out of earshot. "I thought you were mad at me."

Spottedcloud pressed his nose to hers, and Dirtspot purred, leaning into the softness of his fur that she missed so much. Her tail swirled around her stomach. "I can't stay mad at you for long." He whispered, and licked her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on…" Dirtspot mewed. She looked up, then around the camp.

Spottedcloud turned towards the back entrance of the den. "Let's go hunt. We can talk freely by the river."

They walked out of camp, making their way across Riverclan territory, not saying much, but not needing too. Dirtspot left a wave of relaxation, and felt her muscles relax. Had they been that tense since the fight? Spottedcloud's fur brushed against hers, and she felt like an apprentice again, excited and jumpy, wanting to climb every tree they walked by, and go splash in the marshy areas of Riverclan.

Spottedcloud quickly crouched down, snapping Dirtspot out of her daydream. She was so caught up in thinking, she hadn't realized they were at the river yet, and a water vole was drinking water. Spottedcloud pounced, bringing the prey down with ease.

Dirtspot noted he would have made a great warrior, seeing how medicine cats aren't usually good at hunting.

Spottedcloud put the vole down in front of her, and Dirtspot felt her stomach growl, she ate quickly, and left the other half for Spottedcloud.

"I should start talking now." Dirtspot mewed, and looked down at the ground. "Ashwhisker knows the kits are yours…"

Spottedcloud stopped eating. "What? How?"

Dirtspot felt her face get all hot. "He caught us…mating. Before the apprentice ceremony, he said I had to do anything he said, or he will tell the clan, and you would probably be exiled." Dirtspot held back her emotions. "I couldn't let him do that. When he told me I had to say the kits are his…."

Spottedcloud pressed against Dirtspot, licking her ears in a way that calmed her. "It's okay." He mewed softly. "I understand, and Ashwhisker is just a dirty trick player. I won't let him hold that over you!"

"But if the clan finds out…" Dirtspot said.

"We'll get through it, Dirtspot. Even if I can't be medicine cat, I can be with our kits."

"They are getting heavy. How many kits did you load me with, Spottedcloud?" Dirtspot laughed, and felt Spottecloud nudge her belly playfully.

Purring, Dirtspot laid her eyes on a squirrel coming from across the Shadowclan border. "Look!" she mewed. "Nighteyes loves squirrels, and she'll be happy to have one to eat."

Both of them got up, and began to stalk towards the squirrel, waiting for it to come across the border. It made its way over slowly, and as soon as its hind legs were on Riverclan, Dirtspot lunged at the squirrel, but saw a flash of white fur rush in front of her.

Shocked, Dirtspot landed clumsily on the squirrel, and looked up to see what had run in front of her.

"That was my squirrel!" the white she-cat hissed. Dirtspot then recognized her as the she-cat Skystorm was always with at Gatherings.

"Smokepaw?" Dirtspot asked.

The white she-cat looked up from the squirrel, and smirked. "It's Smokeclaw to you now. And I was going to kill that squirrel. Shadowclan doesn't get to eat all the time like you lazy Riverclan do."

Smokeclaw moved into the sun, and then Dirtspot realized her fur was not white, but a light sandy color, with a brown stripe running down the back.

Spottedcloud hissed and stepped forward, the fur rising on his back. "You're getting awfully close to the border, Smoke_paw_. It's a shame if you accidentally stepped over.

"Stop it!" Dirtspot yowled, and went over to Smokeclaw, lying the squirrel down at her feet. "There, you can have the squirrel."

Smokeclaw huffed. "Whatever, you can keep the squirrel. And it's Smokeclaw!"

She turned around and ran back into Shadowclan, her tail high.

-x-

"I'm sure if you go out towards Tiger's place, you'll find a juicy mouse, or leaf-overs form twolegs." Felix mewed to Poco, an old grey tom who had been part Felix's small band of cats before Felix was even born, when the former leader had been around.

Felix settled down next to Yao, feeling the empty presence of Sassy being gone. Her shoulder would have pressed against his back bone like always, keeping him warm as the three of them slept in a huddled ball. He looked at Yao. She was like kin to him, but nothing as what he felt for Sassy.

_They took her._ Felix thought, clawing the easy breaking of the brown boxes that he stayed in. His claws left small claw marks down the side. Felix wished it was the silver tom that came in, and stole his soon-to-be mate from him. They would have had kits, and started a small colony here within the twolegs. Maybe the strongest one, stronger than Bracken's colony on the other side of the twoleg's many houses.

Making one last claw-mark into the box, Felix felt his eyes get heavy. Right as he was closing them, he saw a shadowed figure standing the entrance way.

Jumping up Felix hissed. "Yao!" he yowled. "Wake up. Intruder!"

Yao lifted her black and white head up, and saw the cat shadow. She jumped, her fur bristling.

"Calm down, Felix. I have come with an offer, not to harm you." A smooth voice mewed. It calmed him, and the cat walked in.

She had creamy fur, with brown eyes and bright white paws. Felix thought she was beautiful.

"What is it?" he asked, then paused. "What's your name?"

"Hazelnose, former medicine cat of Riverclan, and I need your help to get back at them."

Felix hissed at the thought of Riverclan. Hazelnose purred at the sound. "I see you don't like them either. Good, I was hoping you would when I came to visit you. Then I have a proposition for you."

Felix nodded. "Anything to get back at them."

Hazelnose purred and pressed her cheeks against his, rubbing her tail down the base of his back and back up again. Felix shivered. "Have you ever heard of Windclan?"

**Authors note: Done finally! I spent a good portion of geometry outlining the rest of the story, so writing is no problem now. :D Please review. Why? Because if you do, you get a Jayfeather plushie. :D Also it motivates me…So review please. The button is right there! **


	12. Chapter 10: Bonding

**Authors note: Happy Holidays to everyone! Hope you all had a peaceful December. Thank you Rainstorm, Leoparddrop and Ashwhisker luvr for reviewing! There's a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it I'll tell you when it starts and you can skip that part.**

Chapter Ten: Bonding

"This is what clan life is?" Sassy scoffed, looking around the busy camp.

"What do you mean?" Skystorm mewed, settling down next to her.

She waved her tail around in the air, motioning towards the cats walking around. "All those two old cats do all day is sit and eat. They yell at that Oak she-cat and her brother who doesn't say anything. Your leader stays in her den and the deputy bosses cats around."

Skystorm frowned. "When you put it that way it's bland, yes."

"Then why should I stay? I would be better off with Felix again."

Skystorm jumped up. "No."

Sassy recoiled back by the instant hostility. "Why?"

"Because-" Skystorm sighed, his shoulders slumping. This was mothers work, not his. But Sassy's mother wasn't there for her when she was a kit. "You need to look at the clan as a family. Those two cats are our elders, Greymist and Crowbeak, are the last bond with our ancestors. They keep the history of Riverclan in our minds and us proud of our past. Those apprentices are your brother and sister. They're names are Oakpaw and Beechpaw, and if you had fleas in your fur you would yell at them too. Beechpaw doesn't talk much because he's been hurt many times but will learn to trust you if you try. Our leader is Redstar; she is the base of this clan and keeps us together in our hardest times. Our deputy, Bramblethorn, makes sure the clan has food and shelter and that our borders are secure and we are safe from attackers. "

Silence.

"As you learn the warrior code, it will become a part of you, and this won't be boring, but a home where new things are always happening. New kits, new warriors, deaths, recuses. You've been here two days and have sulked. Give it time."

Sassy still looked at him. "You don't understand." Frustrated and his fur bristling, Skystorm walked away. It would not be a good idea to start ranting about loyalty and how your clan is always there. He thought back to Mystic Moon. It sent shivers down his spine.

That was not a clan; it was a lump of battle-hungry cats. He remember back when him and Smokepaw had joined. How many meals had they fought for? Making their way to a position of respect where they weren't eye-balled and sent to the cold edges of the clearing. Skystorm thought back to when Smokepaw had saved his life in Mystic Moon. A shiver passed through his fur.

_She's gone now and with Shadowclan._ Sitting at the edges of camp, Skystorm lied down in a pile of soft moss, closing his eyes and sleeping.

By the time he had woken up, he felt fur brush his and he looked up, seeing the white pelt of Sassy right next to him. Skystorm almost purred of seeing her there. He had almost thought he had scared the white she-cat away.

Sassy opened her eyes, glancing towards Skystorm. "I thought about what you had said…" she started.

"Good." Skystorm nudged the she-cat up.

She flicked her tail towards the nursery. "I want to meet my family."

Skystorm paused, and then nodded. They made their way across camp and came up to the thick brambles that protected the nursery. Steams were woven between the branches, closing any air holes that would come during the time of Leaf-bare.

"Nighteyes?" Skystorm mewed, peering into the nursery to see Oakpaw and Beechpaw in the den. "Am I interrupting something?"

Nighteyes looked up. "Skystorm!" she gasped. "No, Oakpaw and Beechpaw were just meeting the kits."

"I'm going to train them to fight like tigers!" Oakpaw yowled.

"I will be the best!" Cougarkit yowled, jumping forward on Sootkit's small tawny tail. Sootkit wailed, whacking her brother on the nose. Cougarkit cried out in pain, running behind Nighteyes' tail. "Mom!" he yowled.

"Stop, both of you." Nighteyes scolded.

Skystorm purred, and then turned to Sassy.

"Why is she here?" Oakpaw hissed.

"I came to meet my family." Sassy mewed; meeting Oakpaw's glaring eyes with her own.

Nighteyes like out a small mew of surprise. "Of course." Standing up she went over to Sassy, and licked her ears. Sassy frowned, but leaned into her kin's touch. "Oakpaw, Beechpaw, this is Sassy. She's your littermate and part of our kin."

"We know that." Oakpaw scoffed.

Cougarkit looked up at Oakpaw, scoffing like she did.

"She is your kin! If she had stayed in the clan then you would be as loyal to her as you are Beechpaw." Nighteyes yowled.

Oakpaw looked over to her brother. Beechpaw looked towards Oakpaw and then to Sassy, his eyes wary.

_Please let them accept her._ Skystorm thought. Beechpaw shrugged, and went over to stand by Sassy. "Hello." His mew was quiet, but made Sassy's eyes brighten.

Oakpaw sighed, her paws shuffled. "I guess you're right." She looked up and purred. "Welcome to Riverclan, Sassy."

Skystorm sighed, letting out a large breath he didn't know he had been holding. Nighteye's three kits all yowled in unison and tumbled between Sassy's legs, tumbling her over. Oakpaw joined in, screeching as she jumped onto Beechpaw. Beechpaw wailed and batted at his sister to get her off.

Nighteyes purred. "Take this outside the nursery!"

"C'mon Sassy, if you're going to be a warrior, then I have a new move to show you!" Oakpaw mewed, and the two she-cats raced off. Beechpaw followed behind to watch.

"Thank you, Skystorm." Nighteye's purred, rubbing her cheek against his.

"It had to be done." He mewed, and slipped away from the chaos of play-fighting. Making his way over to the fresh-kill pile, Skystorm paused to let the sun sink into his fur. Purring, he clawed contently at the grass under his paws and grabbed a small fish, going to the small stone by the warriors den, feeling the heat radiate off it is hard surface. Heaving himself to the top Skystorm ate his prey, feeling it settle in his belly.

His thought traveled back to Smokepaw, and her soft white fur, the brown stripe running down her back and to her tail. How he loved the feeling when their tails had curled together, the warm of her shoulder against his back when they had stayed at Mystic Moon. Her soft voice when she wasn't acting tough. Skystorm decided tonight he would go by the Shadowclan border to look for her. His paws longed to run over there now, but at night he could sneak away easier.

"Skystorm?"

"Yes, Redstar?" He mewed, standing up to meet his leader, dipping his head in respect.

Redstar sat down, looking over to where Sassy and her kin were fighting as she did so. "You think Sassy could be a valuable warrior?" she asked. "Look at her; she has the skills of a warrior."

Skystorm followed Redstar's gaze. Sassy leapt on Oakpaw, who squealed and twisted on his back, kicking at Sassy's stomach. Sassy jumped off quickly, waiting for Oakpaw to get up before pouncing, swiping the she-cat's feet out from under her. Oakpaw fell and Sassy made her move, holding Oakpaw down.

"That is true." Skystorm looked around, seeing Snakefang sitting by the fresh-kill pile, a water vole tucked by his side. "Snakefang!"

When the warrior walked over, Redstar stepped forward. "We were discussing about Sassy, and wanted your opinion on her joining Riverclan, seeing how she is a Riverclan cat to start with.

Snakefang looked to where his kits were fighting. He narrowed his eyes at Sassy. "She is not my daughter, do whatever you want with her." He hissed, lashing his tail before walking briskly across camp and out of the entrance.

Redstar sighed. "Sometimes I wish Krestrelstar was still here to help. Let me think about what to do with Sassy. But for now, just start with apprentice duties. If she is going to stay here she will help the clan."

Skystorm nodded as his leader padded away, slinking quietly into her den.

-x-

The day slipped slowly into night, and Skystorm had sent Sassy with Bluepaw to learn how to clean out the elder's den and with Beechpaw to fetch wet moss for Nighteye's and Dirtspot. She seemed to be getting along well with the cats, though Snakefang didn't go near her, and even Littlestep and Mouseclaw were wary of her being in Riverclan.

Skystorm padded into the warriors den, taking his spot by Bramblethorn and Sparrowtail.

"I feel like my paws might fall off. I did two border patrols today_ and_ went hunting with Rabbitfoot." Sparrowtail laughed, rubbing her cheek against Stormstirke. He purred and swatted her ear lightly.

Skystorm laughed, watching cats enter the warriors den one-by-one and curl up, their breathing becoming slower. He waited until he was sure that the cats were asleep, before quietly leaving the den. He murmured some excuse about not sleeping to Snakefang, who was guarding the entrance.

Once out in the fresh air, Skystorm felt himself relax. He hoped Smokepaw was up, let along by this part of the forest. Making his way across the river he trotted to the edge of Riverclan territory, glancing over to Shadowclan territory, hoping to get a glimpse of sandy-white fur.

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" a voice hissed behind him.

Skystorm jumped around, and looked down, seeing he had traveled on Shadowclan territory. Looking up he saw who had spoken. "Smokepaw." He purred.

The she-cat laughed, and pushed Skystorm back off of the border line. "You should know it's no longer Smokepaw." She growled. "Smokeclaw."

Skystorm laughed. "It fits such a hard-headed she-cat like you."

Smokeclaw sat down. "What you doing by Shadowclan territory so late?"

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't sleep?" Skystorm asked. Smokeclaw shook her head and clawed aimlessly at the ground, the grass and dirt ripping up in her paws. "Why are you up?"

Smokeclaw licked her paws. "Shadowclan cats prefer the night. Or did your elders not tell you that?"

Skystorm shrugged. "My elders said Shadowclan cats are ruthless, with red eyes and blood-stained paws, who gnaw on bones and battle for crow-food."

Smokeclaw purred. "If I'm ruthless then I'll have to chase you away from our border!" She pounced, both of them rolling into the long Riverclan grass. Skystorm growled playfully, nipping Smokeclaw's ear.

When they both stopped at the end of a slope, Skystorm sighed. He closed his eyes, burying his nose into the softness of Smokeclaw's neck as she lay on top of him, breathing in her pine scent.

"Why did you really come here?" Smokeclaw asked.

Skystorm looked at her, licking her cheek. "For you." He mewed.

Smokeclaw nodded, as if unsure on what to say. "I'm on your territory now." She glanced at him playfully. "What you going to do about it?"

Skystorm patted at her ears and grabbed her scruff in his jaws, growling. Smokeclaw laughed and purred as she started to lick his maw. Skystorm relaxed, curling his tail with hers.

**-Lemon starts here go to the next section if you want to skip it.-**

Skystorm let his tail untwine from Smokeclaw's, trailing it across her belly and down her sides, brushing around her hind legs. He felt Smokeclaw shiver and his stomach twisted with unease. Brushing his tail lightly across her core, Smokeclaw gasped, and closed her eyes.

Gaining confidence, Skystorm brushed by it again, and Smokeclaw sighed, he felt her body relax above his. Getting up from under her, Skystorm made his way to her center, feeling the heat coming off it. Unsurely, he licked the softness, purring when he heard Smokeclaw hiss softly. He licked it again, smelling the sweetness that gathered and felt his body becoming excited at the thought of this happening. Smokeclaw was shifting under him, panting.

Pressing his cold nose against her heat made her cry out. He knew she was feeling was excited as he, and that he was just teasing her. His length was slipping out of its case, the cold night air surrounding it. Skystorm wanted to jump on Smokeclaw now, his body was yelling at him to do it.

Following instincts, Skystorm jumped up on Smokeclaw, slipping inside of her, his spines tearing at her walls. Smokeclaw yowled and jumped away, hissing in pain.

Skystorm stopped. "I'm sorry."

Smokeclaw shook her head. "No I was….scared. But-" she crouched down, her core reaching the air in front of him. "-go."

Skystorm jumped back on her, slipping inside slowly, feeling her walls push against him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Smokeclaw paused. "Yes." She mewed breathlessly. Skystorm didn't wait any longer; slowly moving his hips and feeling his body take over as he moved back and forth. He grabbed her scruff to hold himself up, moving faster. He grunted, the pleasure in him rising. He heard Smokeclaw call out, but wasn't sure. Pumping fast he felt himself go over the edge, his seed filling her insides and pushing him out of her.

"Smokeclaw…" Skystorm trailed off, unsure of what to say. Smokeclaw turned around and looked at him. Her fur was fluffed up where he had been. She walked over, and rubbed her face against him, purring.

"Smokeclaw." He mewed again, twining their tails together.

-x-

Walking back to camp, Skystorm thought back again to him and Smokeclaw mating. The feelings he had for her were great, and he wanted to rush back and lie against her fur again, but he knew that it wouldn't happen.

_Are we mates now?_ He thought as he walked back into the camp. He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun had come up for the next day. He was tired, but it was worth it. _Would we be able to?_

Going through the entrance, Skystorm stopped. Cats were gathered around the center of camp, whispering.

"What happened?" Skystorm mewed, rushing over to where his sister sat, her tail curled around her belly.

"It's Bramblethorn. He went out this morning to hunt, and was attacked." She gasped her voice shaky. "The dawn patrol found him."

"Move!" Spottedcloud yowled, Darkpaw following him, herbs in his mouth. He crouched down beside the hurt deputy, chewing up a pulp and pressing it against the tom's gushing wounds. There was a large scratch on his shoulder, and blood was trickling from his throat.

Darkpaw pressed cobwebs against the wounds. Rabbitfoot ran to her mate, crying out in sorrow.

**Authors note: Way longer than expected, but there you go! Also, the new Warriors book; **_**Omen of the Stars: Night Whispers**_** came out sometime last month and I got it. It was well written, especially with a new point of view form Flametail, and Shadowclan medicine cat. It gave the books a new twist. If anyone else has read it, I would enjoy your feedback! (:**


	13. Chapter 11: An Old Friend

**Authors note: Thank you Leoparddrop, Warriorcrazy, Cresent of Night, 'Luv ur story', and Scarkit96 for reviewing. (: Also thank you everyone who reads this! Finals just ended for me (I failed Spanish), so school will hopefully be calm for right now. Also after this there will only be a few more chapters of Unknown Future's story. Thought I would warn you in advance…**

**Chapter Eleven: An Old Friend**

Felix huffed, bracing his fur against the pull of the sharp wind against his fur. It seemed to slice through his pelt and skin, making his blood rush cold. "How can cats live like this?" he hissed, but his words were taken away with the wind. He already missed the large dens of the twolegs that protected him form most of the Leaf-Bare weather.

"Do you think this is worth it?" the cat named to him yowled.

Felix turned his head to Yao. "Of course it is!" he snapped back. He had almost raised Sassy, she was his she-cat, and he would not let those pesky clan cats take her away with him. Kin or no kin, she was promised to him. She would stay his.

Another pelt brushed against his. "This is where I have to leave you, Felix."

Felix felt his stomach drop into a bundle of nerves. "What?"

Hazelnose chuckled. The wind died down for a moment, stirring her bright fur briefly. "I cannot be seen with the clans. You will do fine, keep walking against the wind and a patrol will lead you to camp."

Felix nodded, and Hazelnose slipped away from him. Pressing closer to Yao, they both walked on. Determined, Felix tried to think about what would happen once he had Sassy back. From what Hazelnose had said, Riverclan will be gone, and Windclan will be here to help build up his own clan from their remains. He would rule, and Sassy would be his mate, their kits future deputies and warriors.

"I see cats!" Yao hissed, and Felix snapped his head up see the four shadows of cats walking this way. Felix felt his heart race at the thought of negotiating with them to take him to camp.

Before he could think of much, he was face-to-face with a large black tom. Next to him sat a smaller brown tom, considerably younger too. To the right of them sat a ginger she-cat and mossy colored tom.

"Can we help you?" the large black tom asked; his tone harsh.

Felix took in a deep breath. "Yes, I am here to talk to your leader, Heatherstar."

"Why do you need to talk to her?" the ginger she-cat yowled, springing up with her teeth barred.

"Gingerleaf hush!" the warrior tom mewed. Gingerleaf shut his jaw, glaring.

"My name is Felix, and this is Yao. We have something that can be to her benefit." Felix paused. "I mean Windclan's benefit."

The large tom stopped growling. He stepped forward. "I am Darkclaw, deputy of Windclan. Why are you here?"

"I can help you win against Riverclan." Felix mewed, confidently.

Darkclaw looked at the mossy-colored tom. He nodded, and so did Gingerleaf.

Darkclaw looked form Yao to Felix. "Fine, we will take you to camp and you can tell Heatherstar what you have to say."

-x-

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the tall rock for a clan meeting!" Redstar called out from her perch above the clan.

The murmurs of the rest of the clan cats echoed throughout the camp. Dirtstorm grunted, pushing herself up onto her feet. Her belly felt like it was about to fall off.

She bent her head towards her shoulder and groomed what fur she could reach. Lately Sparrowtail had been doing it for her, excited by the prospect of new kits.

"Is she going to talk about Bramblethorn?"

Dirtspot turned to see Skystorm next to her. She purred and leaned into her brother's fur, inhaling his scent of mice and rivers. It reminded of her of when they were kits and she was surrounded by the smells of Sparrowtail and him, lulled to sleep by the promise of going outside the nursery the next day. She wanted to just go back…back even before she met Spottedclaw and all this happened.

"I guess she is." Dirtspot finally mewed. "Do you know what happened?"

Skystorm shook his head. "You?" he nudged her playfully like he always did.

"Careful! Too much pushing and I may topple over." Dirtspot laughed. "And I was in the nursery when Thrushflight and Oakpaw brought him in."

Skystorm nodded, and turned to Redstar.

"Riverclan! Our deputy has been hurt by an enemy." Redstar started. "He was attacked while he was by Windclan territory getting water from the lake."

"Then Windclan did it!" Rabbitfoot yowled. Her fur bristled.

Littlestep went forward. "Who else could? Windclan hasn't been friendly from the start!"

"Silence!" Redstar yowled. "There was to proof as to who did it. This meeting was not called to point whiskers at other clans. Until we know who did, I will be sending out double border patrols and a night patrol."

Dirtspot watched as cats started to settle down. Looking over she saw Ashwhisker whisper something into Oakpaw's ear. Oakpaw giggled, and pressed her fur into Ashwhisker's chest.

Scowling, Dirtspot turned away. _If he wants to act like my kit's father, he could at least do a better job._ She thought, ignoring the pathetic attempt to bond with Oakpaw.

"Bramblethorn is fine and will recover quickly." Redstar went on, and then purred. "But that is not the only thing I have to announce at this meeting. Sassy, please step forward."

Dirtspot gasped and looked at Skystorm, who looked down at her and purred with bright eyes. Was Sassy really going to join Riverclan?

Confused whispers went on around Dirtspot as Sassy stepped up towards the tall rock, looking up at Redtstar.

"Today Riverclan will accept a cat that has been missing from this clan, and train her our ways. This is a proud day for Riverclan, by naming apprentices we show Riverclan will survive and remain strong. Sassy, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Whitepaw!" Redstar turned her head towards Dirtspot, and she froze. Why was she looking over here?

"Skystorm, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Whitepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your courage and knowledge to Whitepaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Riverclan."

Whitepaw yowled in excitement as Skystorm left Dirtspot's side and over to her. Whitepaw went over to Skystorm and looked at him in uncertainty. Skystorm stepped forward and touched noses with her. Dirtspot could see Whitepaw relax, as the clan chanted her name.

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!"

Oakpaw raced over to her sister, and pressed against her, probably already betting who could catch more prey. Beechpaw came over, and shyly licked her cheek. Whitepaw looked at him with care and pressed her fur against his.

Dirtspot noted that Snakefang or Nighteyes was not around. She looked around and saw that Snakefang was in the corner of camp. Confused, Dirtspot padded to the nursery.

Once close to the entrance, Dirtspot poked her head in. "Nighteyes?"

The black she-cat raised her head up. Dirtspot held back a gasp. She looked crest-fallen. Her eyes held no light not even when the three kits around her jumped up for attention. "Oh. Dirtspot." Nighteyes looked around her small mossy nest. It was scattered and dirty. "Come."

Dirtspot slunk in, sitting in her own nest, which looked bright and shinning compared to Nighteyes'. _How could I have not seen this happening_? She thought. I'll send Bluepaw to change the moss and get her some fresh prey. "I didn't see you at the meeting."

Nighteyes shrugged. "Tired."

Cougarkit padded up to her on small paws, her tawny fur was still sticking out at all angles. Kit fur. Dirtspot purred, nuzzling Cougarkit. "I can fight you!"

"You sure can." Dirtspot mewed, and patted her belly. "With so many kits holding me down, I think a mouse could win a battle with me."

Cougarkit squealed with laughter, chasing after her brothers as they squirmed around the nursery.

Dirtspot sat up straight again. "This isn't healthy Nighteyes. I know you're upset about Snakefang-" Nighteyes let out a small cry at his name, and Dirtspot flinched. "But your kits need you."

"They have milk, and play all they want." Nighteyes watched her kits.

"They need love also. Nighteyes if you aren't going to listen to me they will not be strong." Dirtspot tried to persuade. How could Nighteyes not care about her kits? They needed her. Dirtspot looked down at her own belly. _I promise that won't ever happen to you. She _thought.

"What's the point?"

Dirtspot sighed. "Fine, but I'm getting you herbs and you will take them. You need good milk for your kits." Before Nighteyes could reply, Dirtspot walked out of the nursery, and made her way to the medicine cat den. Spottedcloud would know what to do.

-x-

Pushing her way into the medicine cats den, the familiar smell of herbs flooded her nose. Dirtspot greeted them warmly. They reminded her of Spottedcloud. Feeling the movement of one of their kits in her belly, Dirtspot turned around looking for her mate.

Spotting him in the back of the den, testing Darkpaw on which herbs were which.

"Okay now this is…" he tried off, picking up a small gnarled root.

"Comfrey root!" Darkpaw yowled happily, opening his eyes to see he was correct. "They're used for cleaning wounds."

"Good. It took me moons to get that one." Spottedcloud praised.

Darkpaw looked behind Spottedcloud, and Dirtspot knew she had been spotted. "Dirtspot!" Darkpaw cried, rushing up her, poking his nose at her belly. "You're kits are almost here. Not even half a moon, I say." He paused, his eyes widening. "Are they coming? Spottedcloud the kits are on their way! Oh we need water, where's the moss with water?"

Darkpaw reared around towards the herbs, but Spottedcloud blocked him with his tail. "Darkpaw calm down, they kits are not on their way."

Darkpaw huffed, and stood up straight, grooming his fur back down. "How do you know?" he challeneged.

Purring, Spottedcloud licked Dirtspot's ear. Dirtspot closed her eyes, enjoying the intimate feeling she got. She and Spottedcloud rarely got to be alone anymore "I think I could tell." Spottedcloud whispered so only she could hear, his purr vibrating down his throat.

He turned back to Darkpaw. "Usually the queens stay in the nursery their last few days before kitting, and are in pain when it happens."

Darkpaw studied Dirstpot. "You don't look in pain. Why are you here then?"

"Nighteyes is falling into a deep depression. It's worrying me." Dirtspot mewed.

Spottedcloud nodded. "I'll go bring her some ivy juice. It'll help calm her down, then hopefully she can get some sleep."

Darkpaw jumped up. "Or-" he started, "you can give her some chamomile."

Spottedcloud thought. "You're right! Go give it to her." He mewed, and watched Darkpaw scamper off, some dark leaves with yellow tips in his jaw. Spottedcloud watched him go. "I swear to Starclan he could be a full medicine cat by next moon. This is the fastest training I've ever seen."

"I just hope Nighteyes will be ok." Dirtspot fretted.

She felt the smoothness of Spottedcloud's fur against hers. "Don't worry." He murmured, and nuzzled into her neck. Dirtspot let herself relax, and wrap into his warm body.

"Hey Dirtspot-"

Dirtspot gasped and turned around, and found herself looking into the bright yellow eyes of Ashwhisker.

Ashwhisker growled. "I see you're busy. Redstar wanted me to ask if you were coming to the gathering."

Dirtspot looked at Spottedcloud, who licked her ear before padding out after Ashwhisker.

"Did not mean to barge into your _moment_." He spat.

Dirtspot trotted to keep up with him. "Don't be like that, Ashwhisker. You don't understand how I feel about him."

He ignored her. "Are you going to the gathering or not?" he barked, swirling around to meet her eyes.

Dirtspot stopped, close to running into him. "Yes." She sighed. "I'd like to go before the kits come."

Ashwhisker nodded, making his way past her. "You don't understand how I feel about you."

-x-

"Great Starclan." Emerald breathed. Her eyes darted to the small kits that circled around her belly.

"Emerald what have I told you about mentioning Starclan? You know the cats don't like to think about the clans." The tom above her scolded.

Emerald bent her head down, ashamed_. You don't know how hard it is just to forget them. They are my family._ She thought, but curled her tail around. Hurt feelings escaped from her heart. She stayed silent, watching five bodies that fought for the milk that escaped from her teats. It was the largest litter she had ever seen, and they would be a lot to handle.

The tom pressed up against her, his tabby brown fur mixing with her golden. "I'm sorry. It's just that, you know, MysticMoon is finally settled, and peaceful for the first time in many moons."

"Riverclan helped that happen." Emerald defended.

He nodded, his ears flicking to sounds that went about the camp. Emerald strained her ears, and heard cats rustling the entrance as they walked through the entrance. He sighed, his large form blocking the sun from her eyes. "I miss Skypaw too, along with the rest of the clan."

He looks just like his father, size and all, but their hearts never compare. Emerald purred. "Tangle, I know. But you cannot expect me to just rip all my loyalties away."

"I do."

Emerald jerked her head up. "Song, how can you say that?"

"It's Revenge; don't you get it, Emerald?" Revenge hissed, her fur bristling. Her chest rippled with muscle from training with Mystic for many moons, strength that Emerald couldn't compare too. "I was left, and they would of left you too if they had too. I say we go with what Hazelnose proposed."

"No." Tangle growled.

Revenge shut her jaw quickly. Anger was not something Tangle showed much. It brought out the Mystic inside him.

"MysticMoon is in peace, and I will not be risking any of our cats to the clan's problems." He stated. "Now, Revenge," he went on, "why are you here?"

Revenge stood up, and looked at Emerald's kits. Protectively, Emerald curled her body around them. Revenge was not motherly in her eyes. "I came to see my new kin….and too tell you that Crow and Fire found that rouge again, we think he may be trying to take over the back end of our territory, down by the cracked rock. "

"Thank you." Tangle sighed; starting to turn out of the small den him and Emerald shared, and then turned around quickly to lick her on the nose. "Don't hurt each other." All too soon he was gone, only the rustle of disturbed leaves suggesting his presence.

Revenge nodded her head towards the kits, which now squirmed restlessly. "Names?" she asked.

Emerald looked down at her and Tangle's kits. She was exhausted from kitting, but Tangle and she were able to name them quickly. There was a small golden tom, a brown she-cat with white paws, a large dark tabby tom, which the largest of them all, a white and grey tom, and a pure white she-cat. In order she mewed off, "Scorch, Wing, Coal, Thunder, and Rain."

Revenge nodded, looking around awkwardly. "Well, I hope Tangle makes the right choice about joining Hazelnose. She could protect your kits better than any Riverclan cat."

With that Revenge left the den, leaving Emerald finally alone.

**Authors note: This chapter is different, switching from so many different points of views of cats. My favorite part is from Emerald's point of view. I thought you guys would want an insight on how Emerald is dealing with going from clan life to that's of a small group of cats with only a few guide-lines to live by. (Note the cats share dens, not have a den based off rank and age.) Her kit's don't have much to do, but I enjoy naming small kits, and wanted to show the softer side of Tangle and semi-soft side of Revenge. Speaking of Revenge, she's is doing just fine. (: Please review on what you thought about it! I love feed-back and want to know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 12: It all Tumbles Down

**Authors note: It touches me seeing how no one wants Unknown Future to end…I'm glad you all really enjoyed Sparrowtail's and her kit's journey through the clans. Thank you Leoparddrop, Aduial Rana, and Ivytalon for reviewing, and here is the next chapter!**

**Ivytalon: Emails do not show up in reviews, so I'm sorry I have not been able to contact you. But if you would like, my email is on my profile page before I list all of my fan-fictions. Whenever you can, email me with more details and we can talk about me writing a fan-fiction for you. **

**Chapter Twelve: It All Tumbles Down**

"We're there!" Redstar called to the band of cats that trailed behind her.

Skystorm sighed with relief, and shot a worried glance toward his sister. She huffed, and picked up the pace to stay next to Skystorm. The weight of her stomach was obviously troubling her.

Skystorm placed a gentle tail on her shoulder. "Take it easy, cats will understand if you fall behind."

Dirtspot looked over at him, and tried to fake being okay. "Don't worry, it's not bothering me that much." She mewed, but her pace did slow. Skystorm slowed down his pace to stay with her. She was going to need help getting onto the log that led its way to the gathering place.

Nearing the large log, Skystorm saw Redstar leap up onto it, followed by Whitepaw behind him. Her fur bristled with excitement, and Skystorm felt as if he could feel it come off her in waves. An apprentice ceremony and gathering in one day would a lot for a cat her age, even if they had lived in Riverclan.

"How did this place get here?" Whitepaw asked. Before Skystorm could answer, Whitepaw slipped on the wet mossy bark that covered the log. She yowled, and dug her claws down deep, hanging over the edge.

Skystorm gasped and jumped forward, grabbing Whitepaw's scruff in his jaw, and hauling her up over the log. "Be careful!" he growled at her.

The apprentice hung her head, and Skystorm noticed her legs were shaking. Sighing, he turned around and kept walking. "It was created in a fight between the clans, and Starclan sent down a bolt of lightning to this tree, and killed the tom that started it all. From then on, it's been used for gatherings as a place of peace during the full moon."

"Wow." Whitepaw mewed as they both jumped off of the log and into the large clearing. Skystorm paused, and saw that Thunderclan was already there, along with Windclan.

Skystorm's shoulders slumped when he saw that Shadowclan had yet to be there. He hadn't seen Smokeclaw since the night they had mated, and he wanted to talk to her about it, and see how she felt. He knew having a mate from another clan was forbidden, but maybe she could come join Riverclan…or him Shadowclan.

A small brown she-cat rushed over to them, and stopped in front of Whitepaw. "Hello! I have never seen you before."

Whitepaw was taken aback by the she-cat's forwardness, but soon replied, "I'm Whitepaw, and this is my first Gathering. I became an apprentice today!"

The brown she-cat's eyes gleamed. "I remember my first gathering! I like the name, Whitepaw. You sure are a pretty she-cat. I'm Lightpaw. I don't think my fur is as shiny as yours is, but it's much shiner than my brother's, Frogpaw. Oh! Speaking of him he's over there, the tom with the grey fur standing next to the tabby grey she-cat with black paws. That's my mentor, Ravenfeather. Come meet her!" Lightpaw gulped in deep breaths.

Whitepaw looked over at Skystorm, who nodded. "Okay." She mewed, and the both of them trotted away, all the while Lightpaw mewing "Ravenfeather says I talk too much, but how could I not talk so much when there is so much to say! Hey look at that star…."

Skystorm chuckled, and then noticed that Shadowclan had made their way through. Spiderstar made his way to the High Tree, when he took his place next to Brightstar and Redstar.

Brightstar stepped forward and yowled. "The Gathering will begin!" she paused, waiting for cats to turn their heads and listen. "Thunderclan is doing fine. Even though it is getting colder, prey still runs. We have a new warrior among us!"

Skystorm shut Brightstar out and made his way through the pack of Shadowclan cats. He search through brown pelts and tabby ones, in search for the bright sandy colored that his eyes knew so well.

After pushing between a brown tom and calico she-cat, he saw her. She was talking to a white she-cat that could only be her sister, who Skystorm only knew her as Snowpaw.

"Smokeclaw!" he called out to her.

Smokeclaw turned her head, and saw Skystorm standing there. Her eyes widened, and she mewed something to her sister before making her way over. "What is it?" she mewed, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"I wanted to talk to you. I missed you." Skystorm purred, licking between her ears. She didn't return the gesture.

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"How are you?" Skystorm asked. "I wish we could see each other more. Tomorrow night will you meet me by the border?"

"I can't. Dawn patrol." Smokeclaw snapped. "We shouldn't be meeting."

Skystorm heard Spiderstar step forward. "Shadowclaw is going strong!" he yowled out, but Skystorm once more ignored them.

"What do you mean?" He mewed, his heart stirring in fear. _What was she saying? I love her._

"This is against the warrior code. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She whispered once again, her voice shaking.

Skystorm felt his gut twist and tangle, like it was being filled with bones. _She can't leave._ "If this is about breaking the warrior code, you can come to Riverclan! It will be like at MysticMoon, we'll be together. If you want I can join Shadowclan. It will work out." He begged.

Smokeclaw shook her head. Skystorm tried to catch her head, but she turned her head and stared defiantly at the ground. As if the grass growing from it would fix everything. "I can't. Just _leave _me alone Skystorm. This should have never happened in the first place. It was a mistake."

This time it was Redstar you stepped forward. "Riverclan is healthy, with the river still swarming with fish. I am proud to announce that we have a new apprentice and new kits."

Skystorm felt anger swell up at her last word. Mistake? After all they had been through, he was a mistake? "Fine." He spat. "I ever trusting you was a mistake. If I leaving you alone is what you want, then that's what you'll get."

With that, Skystorm spun around and marched back to where he was sitting, on the other side of the clearing in the back of all the Riverclan cats, who were chanting out Whitepaw's name. "Whitepaw!" they called in support. Even Dirtspot.

Skystorm kept his eyes glued to the four leaders sitting on the tree branch. Heatherstar then stepped forward, not even nodding her head to the other leaders.

"Windclan has stayed strong through the leaf-fall. We have many rabbits on the moors, and we are training hard. We have a new queen, Leafshadow." Heatherstar mewed, and cats murmured their praise to a calico she-cat.

"But!" Heatherstar added. The word hung in the air as cats stood quiet. There was more? The Windclan leader continued. "My warriors have been finding cats that have been crossing our borders. All of these crossing, though, have come from Riverclan's side."

Redstar hissed. "Are you calling my clan trespassers?"

Heatherstar's fur bristled. "I'm implying that they're taking food. My warriors have caught them."

"Like the last gathering?" Redstar challenged, remembering how Windclan had accused Riverclan of the same thing before. "I see your warriors still look like plump kittypets! Are you sure they aren't taking our food?"

"We have more cats than Riverclan." Heatherstar simply stated.

"Then fight for territory! Don't be crow-eaters and steal food that's rightfully ours." Redstar growled.

Riverclan cats looked over at Windclan, seeing Redstar's words as right. Fur started to bristle, and claws slid out. "Mangy rabbit chasers!" a cat called out. Skystorm didn't look over to see who.

"Skystorm, is there going to be a fight?" Dirtspot asked, walking up close to him. Her tail wrapped around her belly.

"I don't think so, but stay behind me." He mewed. No cat would touch his sister.

Whitepaw came racing over. Her fur smelled of Thunderclan. "I'm here to help!" she growled, but Skystorm calmed her with the wave of his tail.

"Slimy fish-eaters!" a mossy colored Windclan tom called.

"I will not fight at a Gathering." Heatherstar mewed, as if to answer ever other cat's questions. "But if you want a fight over territories, you're going to get one. Windclan now declares war against Riverclan!" she yowled, and Windclan erupted into a frenzy of yowls and taunts towards Windclan.

Heatherstar jumped down from her perch in the tree, and Darkclaw sidled up beside her. They swiftly made their way to the exit and left the clearing, Windclan still hissing back at the other cats, before all of them were gone.

Redstar was left in the High Tree, Brightstar and Spiderstar staring at her. She looked over the rest of the shocked cats. "This gathering is over!" she called, and soon jumped down.

Riverclan followed her lead, and made their way to the crossing log. Skystorm made sure Whitepaw and Dirtspot were ahead of him, while he tried to look over at the flash of sandy fur he saw out of the corner of his eye.

-x-

"A war?" Spottedcloud gasped. "Why would Windclan start such a fuss over territory and prey? It's leaf-fall for Starclan's sake."

"They've had a grudge sense we beat them at the border fight. Then they attacked Bramblethorn. I think Heatherstar is letting being leader go to her head. She's getting power hungry." Skystorm mewed back. He looked around the medicine cat's den.

Spottedcloud started sorting out herbs, keeping them wet and fresh but placed water-filled moss over each group of leaves and berries. The only herb uncovered was these tangy smelling roots.

Spottedcloud nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but Darkpaw came rushing in, his blue-black pelt almost blending in with the shadows. "Dirtspot needs numbing for her feet. The travel from the Gathering and back really wore her out. "

Skystorm noticed that Spottedcloud's eyes lit up at the sound of Dirtspot's name. But before he knew it, the flicker was quickly hidden and Spottedcloud was going through his stash.

_There's something going on here_. Skystorm thought, and wondered if Spottedcloud had a crush on Dirtspot. His min reeled back to Stormclaw. How she had just let him. How she- _Stop it!_ Skystorm thought. _She is of no use to you._

"Okay were going to need-"

"Goldenrod! Dirtspot can chew some to help with the stiffness and then drinking the juice will numb the pain. Some poppy seeds will help her sleep." Darkpaw yowled, and was out of the den, his mouth stuffed with herbs, before Spottedcloud could get another word in.

Spottedcloud purred. "Well he_ is_ right. I have never seen an apprentice train so fast. Before the half-moon I plan on sending him on a herb test, and if a passes he'll be a full medicine cat."

"That's great." Skystrorm said, but moved on. "Listen Spottedcloud, why I'm really here is to ask if you've heard anything from Starclan. Riverclan doesn't need a war, and with Dirtspot having kits I want her to be safe."

"I want her to be safe too, you know." Spottedcloud mewed defensively, then his eyes widened. "I, um, as a queen she should be safe. ANY queen should be safe, you know? Queens are important for a clan."

Skystorm just stared.

Spottedcloud cleared his throat. "Ahem. To answer your question, no I haven't heard-" He stopped, his eyes getting wide once more.

"What is it?" Skystorm pressed, moving closer to the medicine cat. "What do you know?"

"I did get a prophecy from Starclan last moon, but I didn't think it would have anything to do with this..."

"Tell me." Skystorm demanded, then realized his tone, and added, "Anything will help."

Spottedcloud nodded and closed his eyes, think. Finally he mewed;

"_Wind will mix of those unknown, and River with drown without the aid of one of a tangled heart."_

"Tangled heart….Tanglepaw. Tangleheart would have been his warrior name." Skystorm mewed. Somehow, in his heart, he knew that that's who Starclan was talking about.

"You think MysticMoon has anything to do with this?" Spottedcloud mewed.

Skystorm nodded. "I think they'll help us."

"Well who is going to make them do that?" Scoffed Spottedcloud. "No cat is willing to go anywhere near MysticMoon lives, even if it is on the other side of the mountains."

"I will." Skystorm mewed.

Spottedcloud's head popped up. "Seriously?"

Skystorm nodded. "I'll go tomorrow, and I'll come back with help. When Windclan attacks, we will be ready!"

Spottedcloud nodded in respect. "I'll come with you go tell Redstar of your plans."

They both left the medicine cat den. Skystorm looked over to where Dirtspot was lying down, her head rested between her paws, sleeping. Glancing over at Spottedcloud he noticed the medicine cat was staring at her too.

_I won't have Stormclaw with me this tom. I have to go face my past alone. _Skystorm thought. He growled._ I can be strong, and fight without her. I can face MysticMoon, and Tangle. Mystic is dead, and gone. I killed him, and he isn't coming back. I'll be strong. _Determined, Skystorm held his head up and walked into the leader's den with Spottedcloud, paws shaking.

**Authors note: Short chapter, but a lot happened. Poor Skystorm! Anyways, please let me know how you like it. (: Review! Review! Review!**


	15. Chapter 13: The Truth

**Authors note: I don't have much to say, other than thank you Leoparddrop, Aduia Rana, and Smokeclaw of Shadowclan (Cudos to you for reading so fast!) for reviewing, and to enjoy reading this chapter! **

**Chapter Thirteen: The Truth**

"Stop kicking!" Rock-kit wailed, running from Cougarkit, his grey fur a streak in the nursery. Cougarkit let out a roar and tackled brother. Rock-kit squealed in fake fear, his small legs propelling him straight into another cat.

"Watch it!" Whitepaw hissed.

Rock-kit looked up at Whitepaw in fear, unsure whether he should run, and avoid getting eaten by his older sister.

The Whitepaw let out a laugh. "Or else I'll send the evil Heatherstar to come get you!" She crouched down low, and stalked to the small kit. Dirtspot couldn't help noticing how far she had come along in her training.

Rock-kit squealed once more. "You don't scare me!" he reared up on his hind-legs, and landed on Whitepaw's nose. Whitepaw lifted her face up, and Rock-kit dangled like a tiny branch from her.

Nighteyes lifted her head up from the nap she was taking, and saw where Rock-kit was. "Rock-kit!" she yowled. "Control yourself."

Whitepaw bowed her head and let Rock-kit gently jump to the ground. "Sorry Nighteyes, I just wanted to see the kits before I went training." Her eyes lit up. "Skystorm is planning to show me some basic fighting skills."

Dirtspot purred. "That's great, Whitepaw." She stood up, figuring she might as well get some exercise.

"Do you want to come?" Whitepaw perked up.

Dirtspot was taken aback by the answer. Looking over at Nighteyes, she saw the queen gathering her kit's closer to her. "Will you be ok?" she asked. Dirtspot still worried about Nighteyes. Even though she seemed to be happier, Dirtspot still her shuffling around at night with loss of sleep.

Nighteyes yawned and looked up at her. "I'll be alright. You can go enjoy yourself."

Dirtspot nodded, and followed Whitepaw outside the nursery. The camp was busy today; ad Dirtspot saw Bramblethorn giving out orders to Rabbitfoot and Racoonfeet. Both of them called out to Stormstrike, who trotted towards them with Bluepaw at his heels.

Oakpaw was cleaning out the elders den, and carried fresh moss in his mouth, spreading it out while Crowbeak studied his work with a careful eye. Greymist sat by her, whispering a story to Darkpaw, while the apprentice cleaned ticks out of the elder's fur with precision.

Everything she had been missing out on. Dirtspot sighed, looking down at her belly. She didn't ask for these kits, and neither did Spottedcloud. She just wanted to be a warrior, one of the best warriors at that.

But these are Spottedcloud's kits, and I would never change what we have. Dirtspot thought.

"Dirtspot." A voice mewed; a smirk rang in the tone

Dirtspot felt a nervous shiver run down her spine. She turned her head to see Ashwhisker standing by her, Beechpaw by his side. The apprentice looked at her warily, then at Ashwhisker to see what he was doing.

"Hello Ashwhisker." Dirtspot mewed. "What do you need?"

Ashwhisker looked to the side, and Dirtspot followed his gaze. He was watching Whitepaw and Skystorm talk, about to walk over. "I was wondering if you were going to watch Whitepaw train, because we were going to join."

Dirtspot's eyes widened. "Why? Can't you train later?"

Ashwhisker motioned to Beechpaw. "Beechpaw needs to practice fighting. He's frighteningly good at it, but he doesn't like to go outside the camp. I was hoping Whitepaw could motivate him."

Beechpaw looked down at the ground, embarrassed by his mentor's words.

Dirtspot frowned at Ashwhisker. "Maybe his mentor is the one with the problems." She hissed.

Ashwhisker's fur fluffed up, but saw Whitepaw and Skystorm walking towards them. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget out agreement. If you _love_ Spottedcloud so much, then you'll listen to me."

Dirtspot glanced at him, about to talk, but thought better.

"Are we ready to go?" Skystorm asked once he had approached, Whitepaw shifting next to him, excited to get going.

Dirtspot did her best to purr. "Let's go." She mewed, and turned around, not looking at Ashwhisker.

-x-

"Sit over here, Dirtspot." Ashwhisker mewed, his tail lighting patting the ground next to him.

Dirtspot glanced longingly at Skystorm, but followed Ashwhisker's white pelt. She kept her eyes on his greys paws, not waiting to make eye contact.

"I was thinking we could review the basics, so Whitepaw could learn them and practice." Skystorm mewed, walking into the middle of the training clearing where Beechpaw and Whitepaw sat.

Ashwhisker nodded. "What about teaching her how to jump from behind?"

Skystorm nodded. "Beechpaw, want to show us?"

Beechpaw looked between the two toms, and finally stammered out, "Um, okay..." He stood up, and walked around Whitepaw slowly. Showing he was crouching, he took his time, before jumping onto her back and grabbing her scruff in his mouth. Whitepaw gasped in shock, and twisted around, Beechpaw falling off of her back instantly.

"Beechpaw!" Ashwhisker yowled. "Did you even try to hold on?"

"I-I didn't want to hurt her…" the small apprentice trailed off, his light brown fur seemed to be trembling.

Skystorm looked over at Ashwhisker. "Let me try to talk to him." He mewed, and went over to Beechpaw, talking quietly to him. Beechpaw would nod occasionally, and look at the ground.

"Why are you so harsh to him?" Dirtspot hissed under her breath. Her heart went out to poor Beechpaw. She hoped none of her kits got mentors like Ashwhisker.

"He needs to learn that being a warrior is not acting like a soft kittypet." Ashwhisker growled back.

Dirtspot felt anger rise in her. "You don't need to snap at him! Can't you see that he's nervous? You need to talk to him gently, and not be so harsh."

"Oh yes, because we all know how you like tom that aren't warriors." Ashwhisker spat back.

Dirtspot was shocked into silence, and Ashwhisker continued. "Why Spottedcloud? Why not a warrior, a tom who could actually protect you if he needed to? All Spottedcloud can do is count leaves and dream about dead cats!"

"And he's more than you'll ever amount to be!" Dirtspot growled softly. She would be yowling at him right now, if it weren't for her brother and two apprentices near-by. "He actually has feelings. He will protect me in ways than you will. I'm glad these kits aren't yours."

Ashwhisker was silent, his eyes filled with hurt, but they soon narrowed down into angry slits. "I can still tell your secret." He warned. "Every cat will know you broke the warrior code."

Dirtspot felt more emotions swell into her, her stomach churning, not from the kits, but with fury. "At this point, Ashwhisker, I could care less. As long as it got rid of you."

With that, she walked into the forest.

-x-

"Dirtspot wait!"

"Ashwhisker I don't want to hear-" Dirtspot stopped, seeing the familiar silver pelt. "Oh, Skystorm. I'm sorry."

Skystorm slowed down from his run, and stepped up to her. "What happened back there?" he asked.

Dirtspot looked around him. "Where is Whitepaw?" she mewed, not seeing any signs of the bright pelt. "You didn't leave her with Ashwhisker did you?"

Skystorm looked back, seeming fine with that decision. "After you left, Ashwhisker said he had to back to camp because of his paw hurt, and didn't want to bother with training. They're probably back at camp by now."

Dirtspot felt a sigh of relief. "And you came to get because-"

"I'm not leaving my pregnant sister out alone when it's about to get dark." Skystorm purred. "And I was worried about what happened."

Dirtspot looked at Skystorm. "I have to tell you something." She mewed. Figuring Ashwhisker was going to tell all of Riverclan about her and Spottedcloud the second his paws touched into camp, she wanted Skystorm to hear it from herself. "My kits aren't Ashwhisker's."

Skystorm blinked, glanced down at her belly, then back up. Confusion filtered across his face. "Then whose kits are they?"

Dirtspot looked a deep breath, suddenly wishing she could just run and hide in Spottedcloud's den. "They're Spottedcloud's."

Skystorm's mouth dropped open. "_No_." he whispered. "Spottedcloud? Oh, Dirtspot why would you do something like that?"

"No, Dirtspot I do understand. More than you know." Skystorm murmured softly, walking next to her, and curling around her body in a comforting embrace. "And I don't judge you, either. I'm just surprised. Why did you say they were his?"

Dirtspot looked away. She was ashamed that she had even hidden her secret for so long, so afraid of it. Maybe it was better if the clan knew. "Ashwhisker found out, and I didn't want the clan to know. So he had if I did what he said, it would stay a secret."

"What a piece of mangy crow-food!" Skystorm yowled. Dirtspot felt better by his reaction. "And to think I trained with him today, over the past moon….how was I too stupid to not notice?"

Dirtspot shrugged. "I don't know. Every other cat seems busy helping the clan to worry about mates."

Skystorm nodded, and Dirtspot watched him for any signs of disappointment from him. "Everything is going to be okay, and I'll help you and the kits through this." He mewed, and turned towards camp. "But before we go to camp, I have to tell you something too. I have to leave."

Dirtspot felt her heart drop. "Leave? Why!"

"Spottedcloud got a prophecy from Starclan. It says Riverclan will fall from the battle with Windclan if we don't get help from one with a tangled heart." Skystorm looked up at his sister. "I have to go find Tangle, and ask him to Riverclan."

"Tangle? Is he even near here?" Dirtspot worried. _Have you gone mouse-brained? _She wanted to yell at him.

Skystorm nodded. "Tangle told Redstar they were staying at MysticMoon's old camp. I remember how to get back." I will always remember that horrible place.

Dirtspot nodded. "What about Whitepaw? She'll be without a mentor."

"She knows I am going to get help for Riverclan, but doesn't understand. I won't be gone for long, two days at most." Skystorm mewed, trying to but on a hopeful face, but failing. He was a worried as Dirtspot seemed to be.

Dirtspot finally nodded. "Okay, let's go back to camp and get you ready then."

-x-

"You'll be careful, right?" Dirtspot worried, looking at her brother as he ate the traveling herbs that Spottedcloud had given to him. They had walked back to camp, and not one cat looked at Dirtspot in horror. Apparently once he got here with the apprentices, Ashwhisker had left camp, and hadn't been seen since.

Better for them.

Skystorm only nodded, and looked around the camp, memorizing how calm it was. How it was nothing like MysticMoon, with kits running from a nursery, and apprentices training to protect, not kill. Holding back a shiver, Skystorm stood up, and nuzzled against his sister's cheek, and padded away into the forest.

As he traveled through Riverclan territory, Skystorm listened for any signs of other cats around him. He didn't want many cats knowing where he was going. Only Redstar, Dirtspot, and Spottedcloud knew about his journey to find Tangle. Oh, and Whitepaw…but she didn't really understand the meaning behind it.

_What if he was just like his father?_ Skystorm thought with horror. _I killed his father, he wouldn't be happy to see me. _

Skystorm could remember his teeth sinking into Mystic's throat, and near-silent gurgled of blood, the warmth of his last breath. The feeling to knowing he had just killed. It was not something he wanted to experience again. _Just keep going._ He thought.

A crow cawed, its sound ringing through the forest. Skystorm jumped, awoken from his thoughts. He looked up, and saw a crow sitting a branch, looking at him. It crowed again, and Skystorm hissed at the mangy bird. With a flap of its wings, the crow flew off through the trees, calling out in anger.

_Just keep going._ Skystorm thought again, and went over the rig of the hill that surrounded the lake, off to where MysticMoon stayed.

-x-

"War has been waged on Riverclan, right?"

Felix nodded, his eyes fixed on the shinning fur that was Hazelnose. "At the gathering. Heatherstar believed that Riverclan was planning to attack, and that they wish to take over the lake for their own prey."

Hazelnose purred, rubbing her cheek against Felix in a way that made his heart squirm. "After Riverclan has been taken over, you will get your Sassy back."

Now his heart was soaring. Sassy. He missed her so.

"Felix?"

The tom turned around, too a small white and black she-cat. "Yes, Yao?" he mewed. Yao looked around, her eyes nervous. He knew that she didn't like being around all the lake cats, but she could go join a two-leg family if she didn't like what Felix was doing.

"Heatherstar wants to talk to you about the final attack tomorrow." Yao mewed. "She wants to know the best way around their territory."

Felix nodded, and then turned to Hazelnose. "You'll be there, right?"

Hazelnose nodded. "I have a few things that need to be smoothed out with cats in Riverclan, this is the perfect chance." Her claws curled, but Hazelnose's voice stayed soft. "But you have done great, Felix. I thank you greatly."

Felix savored when the brown she-cat licked his cheek, and then turned around, making his way back to Windclan camp.

**Authors note: Yay! A fast update, finally. This chapter was a bit odd, with all the short sections, but I wasn't quite sure how to put it all together. Hope you liked it regardless. Also I wanted to inform everyone I'm working on a new Warriors fan-fiction for once I finish up with Unknown Future. It's called **_**A Fire in the Dark**_**. Anyways…Review!**


	16. Chapter 14: Defeat

**Authors note: Thank you Shimmertail, Lilyheart of Thunderclan, Leoparddrop, and Scarkit96 for reviewing! I just wanted to thank everyone for the wait and that **_**Unknown Future **_**is starting to come to a close and that this is probably the third-to-last chapter. Maybe the fourth. Depends how long it takes me to write out the ending. (:**

**Chapter Fourteen: Defeat**

Skystorm huffed as he climbed over the last ridge that would take him over to MysticMoon's territory. He shivered, not wanting to be so close to the horrid place he had once been, but he kept his paws walking, despite the loud protest in his mind.

_It's for your clan._ It's to protect Dirtspot, and every cat he loved in Riverclan.

_What about Smokeclaw?_ Skystorm thought, but growled, mad that he had let her name come up in his mind. He had done well of not thinking about her, and her sandy white pelt. Of brushing against, their noses touch, excitement buzzing in the air as they discovered a new way to show their feelings…

"Stop you stupid fur-ball." Skystorm mewed out loud, and looked up, seeing the sun had almost set, and a dark grey had swept across the sky in a warning to the night that was to come. "Better get moving."

He picked up his pace, and was soon trotting through a small clearing, where large boulders had wedged themselves, stuck from when they had rolled down the mountain when the ground shook many moons ago. A kit's tale of course, but Skystorm found his nerves were calmed if he didn't think about his destination.

Then his stomach growled. Happy to have a diversion, Skystorm lifted his nose in search of the smell of prey.

Shrew! Skystorm crouched down, his tail close to the grass that he wasn't use to hunting in. His paws already missed the softness of the marsh beneath his pads, but kept going, until the grey-brown fur of his prey appeared in his line of vision. Staying quiet, Skystorm jumped, his paws landing heavily on the shrew's neck, breaking it quickly before the small thing had time to cry out in fear.

Biting into the prey, Skystorm thanked Starclan quickly, hoping they would give him luck when talking to Tangle.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Skystorm snapped his head up, eyes wide and ears pricked for the source of the sound. His pelt started to stand on end and his claws sliding out, ready for a fight.

A crow colored tom walked out from behind a rock, blending in with the shadows so well Skystorm was surprised that he had not seen him. Behind him trailed a pretty white she-cat, icy blue eyes glaring at him.

"What makes you think that you could hunt on MysticMoon's territory?" the crow colored tom mewed.

MysticMoon. They created a territory now. Skystorm felt fear creep slowly down his spine. "I'm looking for Tangle." He mewed, thanking Starclan his voice stayed strong.

"He's busy." The she-cat snapped, stepping forward. "Now you should leave before we make you."

Skystorm glanced at her claws, ready to slash into fur. He was about to mew in reply when the crow colored tom stepped forward. "Ice, you have to learn to stop being so hostile. Let me talk." He mewed, stepping in front of her.

Ice hissed in annoyance, but stepped back. Skystorm noticed that her claws were still out. "Thank you." he mewed. "I'm Skystorm, warrior of Riverclan. I've traveled here to talk to Tangle."

"You traveled here to talk to Tangle?" the tom mewed. "That's a long path to take."

Skystorm nodded. "I mean to harm, and have come alone. If you would let me speak to him, I will be just as fast." He said. _And hopefully with a patrol of cats to help save Riverclan_, he added in his mind.

The tom nodded. "Very well, follow me." He turned around, and Skystorm followed his pelt through the rocks. Ice stayed behind him, ready to spring if he tried anything.

Soon, after the clearing was gone and short trees with broad leaves and low branches started to take its place, Skystorm remembered his time at MysticMoon, and before he knew it, he was at the entrance to the MysticMoon camp.

The tom walked in first, and Skystorm followed, his senses on alert as he prepared himself for harsh hissing and hostile threats.

All he got was a small, brown kit that ran over on white paws. "Who are you?" the she-cat kit hissed. Her small teeth were barred and her tail twitched in a playful way. "I will protect MysticMoon!"

Skystorm's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I'm Skystorm."

"Wing, what do you think you are doing!" a she-cat called form behind a large bramble bush, pushing outward until she was in full view. The small kit looked over and yowled in surprise.

"Hide me!" Wing mewed, moving her small kit body behind Skystorm.

"Wing?" the she-cat called out again, and turned her head, looking over the camp, sweeping past Skystorm, then back to him.

"Emeraldpaw." Skystorm whispered, seeing her brown tabby fur, and the white underbelly. "Emeraldpaw!" he called, now happy to see his old den-mate, alive and okay.

"Skypaw, is that you?" Emeraldpaw yowled, rushing over to him. Skystorm met her halfway, and they touching noses, purring. "Why are you here, Skypaw? How's Riverclan?" she asked.

"It's Skystorm mom. You must be mistaken." Wing mewed, padding over to hide under Emeraldpaw's belly.

"Skystorm, you're a warrior now?" Emeraldpaw purred approvingly. "It suits you right." She mewed.

Skystorm bowed his head. "Thank you. I see you've been busy." He mewed, turning his head to the small kit still hiding below her. Emeraldpaw turned her head to Wing, and flicked her nose playfully with her tail.

"I have." Emeraldpaw purred, giving Wing's fur a quick lick. "With them here, this is my home now." Her eyes seemed to go distant. "Though I do miss Riverclan."

"Emerald?"

Both Skystorm and Emeraldpaw turned their heads. "Tangle! Look who's here." Emerald purred. "Skypaw- I mean Skystorm has come back."

Skystorm looked over Emerald's shoulder and saw Tangle for the first time in moons. He had gotten larger from the apprentice he had once been. His shoulders were broader, and he was taller than Mystic, his body taking after the size of his father, though not as large and strong, but his legs were hardened from traveling long distances and training. Skystorm held back a shiver when he saw the sharp claws. Yes, Tangle had grown, and was stronger looking than any other tom he had met.

But there was no sign of the evilness like his father.

"Skystorm…" Tangle started. "What bring you to MysticMoon?"

Skystorm looked around the camp. By now, cats had stopped and looked to see the commotion. Skystorm noted MysticMoon was much smaller than the other clans, but even they would help in a battle.

"Ice and I found him hunting by the Fallen Rocks, and he said he needed to talk to you." The black tom mewed, stepping forward. Skystorm had almost forgotten he was there.

Tangle nodded. "Thank you Crow, but I can take it from here."

Crow nodded his head in return, and padded off to watch from the edges of camp.

Tangle turned back to Skystorm. "So?"

Skystorm swallowed, his paws suddenly getting nervous, and he tensed his muscles to stop from shaking. Here he was, asking his nightmare past for help. "Riverclan is being threatened by Windclan, and we need help. Our medicine cat believes that if you don't help us, then Riverclan will fall."

Emerald gasped. "We must help!" she yowled.

Tangle looked at her, and Emerald looked at the ground in embarrassment. "My family is there." She mewed.

"It's also here. Your kits need you, and they are probably hungry." Tangle mewed to her. Emerald, understanding she was being dismissed, nodded and picked up Wing by the scruff, soon disappearing into the bramble thicket that was her den.

"Will you help us, Tangle?" Skystorm pressed.

Tangle sighed. "No."

Skystorm took a step back. _No?_ "No?" he mewed. "Tangle, we need your help."

Tangle just shook his head. "I will not danger MysticMoon, Skystorm. I will not bring them into war like my father did." He got up and started to walk away. "I will have Crow show you to the edge of our territory."

Skystorm hissed. "You would let Riverclan fall then? You are part of the prophecy, without you Riverclan is bound for defeat."

Tangle stopped, and turned his head around. "Prophecy? Starclan talked about me?"

Skystorm nodded, hoping he had finally got Tangle to understand. "_Wind will mix with those unknown, and River will drown without aide of one of a tangled heart_." he mewed. "Tangled heart, that's you Tangle."

Tangle thought for a moment, and sighed. "I'm sorry Skystorm, but MysticMoon is in a time of peace. It will stay that way."

Skystorm felt his stomach drop, as he watched Tangle walk to where Emeraldpaw had left. Crow came up to his side, and nudged his shoulder. Obeying the tom without realizing, Skystorm turned his back to MysticMoon and walked out of the entrance.

-x-

"Is everything ready?" Felix mewed to Heatherstar.

The leader nodded, her fur standing out against the moonlight as she perched on the Tall Stone that overlooked Windclan. Felix sat next to her, looking down on the masses of brown, grey, and black pelts. Flashes of bight white and ginger fur would flash, but mainly it was just a clump of fur.

"Fur ready to fight whenever they're leader says so." Felix mewed to himself.

He turned to Heatherstar, who leaned over and rubbed against his cheek. Felix let a purr, but it was nothing close to the felling Hazelnose gave him. "We will attack at dawn." She mewed.

Felix nodded. "Very well." He mewed.

"I have clan meeting to hold." Heatherstar added. "They need to hear form their leader or else they will get anxious."

Felix nodded once more. He did not care much for the cat's feelings, only that they will help hi get Sassy back, just like Hazelnose promised.

_And she will be mine._

-x-

Skystorm awoke, the sun shining into his eyes. He shivered under the slight cold, and curled into the small nook in the pine tree that he had found to sleep in. He didn't know how Shadowclan managed to live in the darkness of the trees, where no warmth could stay.

_Smokeclaw can._ He thought, and hissed at himself for letting her name slip into his mind.

"Riverclan is waiting." He mewed out loud, motivating himself to get up. Once of four paws, Skystorm started to walk back along the back of the Shadowclan territory. The harsh s cent drifted to him, the scent that brought back so many memories. Memories of her…

-x-

His fur tingled like a fire in a forest. Energy seemed to ripple through Felix as he looked back to the large group of cats behind him. Almost all of the Windclan warrior, and apprentices, only the older and weaker left behind to guard the camp.

He then looked to the group of ragged cats next to his left shoulder. His rogue colony, those willing to fight for the thrill, and those who think Riverclan would make a fine addition to more hunting grounds.

The marshy scent of Riverclan was strong in his nose, as they slinked across the territory. He was ready to fight, his claws striking against loose pebbles and rocks as they scrapped along the ground floor.

"Here we are!" Heatherstar called. "Windclan, attack!"

-x-

Yowls.

Skystorm heard yowls. Breaking free of his day-dreaming, Skystorm focused his ears to the sound. Yes, he did hear yowls, and the cries of many cats.

The sounds of cats there were afraid.

Cats that were fighting.

"I'm too late!" Skystorm cried. "Windclan has attacked."

Skystorm propelled his feet forward, his body moving swiftly through the end of Shadowclan's territory. He ran faster, the sounds of fighting coming quicker to his ears. He can't be too late. Dirtspot, she's in danger. Spottedcloud couldn't protect her.

Soon he came upon Riverclan's camp, and the sound of fighting cats was ringing in his ears. He saw flashes of pelt, of his clan mates fighting Windclan, and Felix.

He ran inside the camp.

And saw a massive fight of cats. "Dirtspot!" he yowled, seeing her fighting with a black she-cat. He rushed towards her, toppling over the she-cat and kicking her into the thorn bushes of the nursery. The she-cat screeched, and Nighteyes appeared from its inside.

"Get away!" Nighteyes screeched, clawing at the she-cat's eyes.

But it wasn't before long that a burly brown tom had come, tackling Nighteyes to the ground. Nighteyes fell with cry of pain as the tom dug his claws into her fur.

"Skystorm!" Nighteyes screeched. And Skystorm ran forward to help her. The tom bit into Nighteye's throat, and he saw Nighteyes gasp for air.

"Stay away from my mate!" a tom called, and a bundle of light brown fur rammed into the burley cat. The tom yowled, and fell over. Snakefang stood where he once was; he turned to Nighteyes, his eyes filled with worry. "Go protect our kits." He mewed to Nighteye's licking her face quickly, and jumping back onto the tom.

Nighteyes nodded and rushed back into the nursery.

Skystorm sighed and turned back to the battle, looking for his family. He saw Dirtspot battling a large grey tom, one he had never seen in the forest before. Beside her Spottedcloud stood, fighting.

He turned once more, and saw Whitepaw saw face-to-face with another apprentice, Beechpaw at her side, his fur bristling to protect his kin.

_Where's Felix?_ He thought, looking for the tom's black and white pelt. He could barely pick it out in the torment of cats, and didn't have much time.

A tawny she-cat attacked him, and Skystorm fell to the side. Grunting, Skystorm kicked the she-cat off, only to be attacked by another tom, bigger that the burley one. His shoulder's pushed Skystorm down, and he felt claws at the base of his neck.

Then ginger fur flew past his eyes, and Skystorm felt the weight of the tom lifted off of him. He turned his head, and almost felt like purring.

Tiger stood to his side. "Heard the screeching from my nest." He mewed. "Thought I would come to help."

**Authors note: Yeah, there will be about three more chapters left. This chapter was longer than I thought, so all of my outlines for the end of this have to be changed now. Yay! Anyways, hope you enjoyed Skystorm travels to his past, and make sure to review! The button is right there, it won't take too long to press it. (:**


	17. Chapter 15: Unexpected Visitors

**Authors note: Thank you Scorhc, Rainstorm, Leoparddrop, Audial Rana, and Chaotic Chaotix for reviewing. Sorry for the slow update. I've been sick and not in the mood to write, add in a bunch of school-work and you have very little time to update. So I'm spending my Sunday morning writing this up for you. (: Enjoy the next chapter of UF!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Unexpected Visitors**

Dirtspot yowled as she turned around, her claws flashing and raking across the side of a white and grey she-cat's cheek. The she-cat hissed and leapt at her, sending Dirtspot to the ground. Dirtspot yowled in fear and pain when he her shoulder hit the ground. Hissing, she felt the she-cat digging into her belly.

"My kits!" Dirtspot gasped, and kicked at the she-cat with her hind legs. No pesky rogue would ever hurt her kits.

"You shouldn't be fighting Dirtspot!" Spottedcloud yelled to her, above the roar of the fight. Dirtspot turned to him and looked down, her belly was bleeding where she had been scratched.

"You shouldn't either!" She was able to reply, before another cat attacked her. There was a flash of white and black fur and Dirtspot was on the ground again.

Crying out as her shoulder hit the ground again; Dirtspot turned under her attacker's paws, and looked up to see the she-cat snarling above her. Dirtspot hissed in her face, batting at it with her claws while trying to flip over and out of the she-cat's grasp. "You smell like crowfood!" Dirtspot taunted.

The she-cat growled in anger, and swept at Dirtspot's face. Dirtspot hissed and kicked the she-cat off, sending her to the ground with a thump. Getting up quickly, Dirtspot felt the trickle of blood down her face. "Mangy piece of crow-food!" She yowled. "You will not hurt my clan!" Rushing forward, Dirtspot jumped onto the she-cat, and clawed at her neck.

The she-cat yowled in pain, and thrust her legs into Dirtspot's belly. Dirtspot felt the air get knocked out of her, and stumbled off the she-cat, crouching down and gasping for breath.

"Who's the piece of crow-food now?" he she-cat mewed, crouching down and moving forward, like Dirtspot was a piece of prey.

"Yao!"

The she-cat stopped and pricked her ears up, turning to see a black tom with white paws running towards them. Dirtspot gasped for more air, her eyes wide. _Starclan no, my kits._ She thought. _Did she hurt my kits?_

"We have better things to do that attack queens, now follow me!" The tom growled, and turned around, running into the swarm of cats.

"Yes Felix." Yao mewed, and followed him.

That was Felix. Dirtspot thought, before another pang of pain when through her. I can't stay out here. She thought, and looked around her for a way out.

There! In break of cats, there was a small opening in the bushes that would allow her to crawl to safety. She could wait out the fight there. Getting mostly to her feet, Dirtspot crouched down and started to make her way towards the opening.

Another flash of white fur, then one of brown went running in front of her, but Dirtspot ignored them as her stomach sent another wave of pain. "My kits." She mewed once more, wrapping her tail around her stomach in protection, and slunk through the small opening.

-x-

Ashwhisker let out a battle cry, his voice ringing was he attacked a burley she-cat with grey fur. Tackling to the round he bit at the throat, scaring her enough to send her running into the bushes. With a sigh of relief, Ashwhisker took the moment to check around the camp.

"Help!"

Ashwhisker whisked around, looking for the voice. He spotted Beechpaw being corner by two large toms, one of them Darkclaw, the Windclan deputy.

With a hiss Ashwhisker raced forward, jumping onto Darkclaw's back and digging his claws into the tom's fur for a hold. Darkclaw growled, flipped around, looked at Ashwhisker, and reared up. Ashwhisker felt himself fall backwards and his back hit the ground, with Darkclaw's weight on top of him.

Quickly sliding out from under Darkclaw's body, Ashwhisker jumped on top of Darkclaw, and hooked up claws against the warrior's neck. "Don't you have better things to do than to attack apprentices…like eating kittypet food?" Ashwhisker hissed into Darkclaw's ear, and got up off the deputy, who leapt to his feet and ran into the mass of cats.

"Thank you Ashwhisker." Beechpaw mewed, licking his mentor's cheek before running off to help Whitepaw and Oakpaw attack two cats that were cornering Rabbitfoot

Ahswhisker felt like his paws were about to fall off with all the fighting. He looked around, seeing how would need help, and he saw a flash of brown and white fur then he knew so well.

Turning his head he watched as Dirtspot crawled into the bushes, blood dripped from a cut on her cheek and on her belly. Her face was racked with pain as she moved. Ashwhisker's heart thumped and he felt anger well up inside him. Who could of done this to her? Who would have done it to a queen in general?

_I've got to see if she's okay._ He thought, and made his way to the hole in the bush.

-x-

Dirtspot gasped at the pain.

Closing her eyes she waited for the pain to sub-side, and then kept going. Soon she had left the camp, and the sound of the fight was behind her. She flinched at the loud wail of pain she heard, and prayed to Starclan it wasn't one of Riverclan.

Her belly racked with pain, but different from the wound pain she had. It came from inside of her, and Dirtspot's eyes went wide open. "Oh no, great Starclan no."

Her kits were on the way. Dirtspot looked around her, and walked a bit further, ignoring her pain until she was able to find a small groove in the tree roots and crawled in the space, curling up and feeling her muscle contract as her kits moved inside her.

"Dirtspot?"

Dirtspot looked up, and saw grey paws. Following the feet she saw white fur, and the face of Ashwhisker. "Ashwhisker." She breathed. "Why are you here?"

The tom looked at her, worried. "I saw you leave camp, I was worried."

Dirtspot let out a mew as her stomach contracted again, and gasped for breath. "Ashwhisker, my kits are on the way. You have to help-"

"_What_?" Ashwhisker almost yowled, his eyes growing wide. "I can't birth kits!"

Dirtspot looked at him; he was the only one who could help her now. "Please, Ashwhisker. I can't do it alone."

Ashwhisker looked around, as if Spottedcloud would appear out of no-where with herbs to come and help her. Dirtspot let her claws slide out and grip the root of the tree when another contraction came. Her belly stirred, and she cried out again.

"Okay!" Ashwhisker mewed hurriedly. "I'll help."

-x-

Spottedcloud swiped his paw across a ginger tom's nose, and watched blood as it splurged up from the tom's wound. _I hope Swiftfoot has fun healing that._ He thought, and turned around to see where Dirtspot was. With a scan of his eye he saw that his mate was far from where she was supposed to be found.

"Dirtspot!" Spottedcloud called, and looked around in the battle that ragging on. It looked just like the one from his dream.

But that was not Spottedcloud's problem right now. Right now he had to find Dirtspot, and make sure she was okay.

"Spottedcloud!" Darkpaw came rushing up to him. "Too many cats are getting hurt." She dropped herbs that had been in her mouth. "We can't win if they keep attacking us like this."

Spottedcloud took the moment to realize that Darkpaw was right. Almost every Riverclan was fighting two, and even with them sending cats running into the bushes with their tails between their legs, there were still more to fight.

And Riverclan was getting weak.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Darkpaw asked.

Spottedcloud felt his paws prickle with unease. They weren't going to win at this rate, but he couldn't let Darkpaw know that. "Of course, just tell the cats to keep fighting and we can beat them off."

Darkpaw looked up to him and nodded. "Thanks Spottedcloud. We're running low on herbs, and Racoonfeet has a bad back wound. Can you help him? He's by the den." With that, Darkpaw grabbed her herbs and rushed off into another mass of brown and black.

Spottedcloud hissed. He had to find Dirtspot first. Turning to go look for her, he felt a presence shimmer next to him.

"_Spottedcloud, your duty is too your clan first."_

"Raintail!" Spottedcloud felt his heart leap with relief at seeing his mother. "You've come to help. Where's Dirtspot?"

Raintail shook her head, and stars seemed to shake down from it and gather at her bright paws. "My son, you have your priorities all in a mess. Dirtspot is taken care of."

"But she's gone! I have to go help her." Spottedcloud yowled. He looked around once more for her pelt, confused.

"No, she is safe and being taken care of. Don't worry." Raintail placed her tail on his shoulder. "Take your apprentice's advice and go help your clan._ They_ need you now, not Dirtspot."

Spottedcloud watched as his mother's form faded away. Heart-beats after she was gone, Spottedcloud trotted over to the medicine cat den, picked up his herbs, and went to go look for Racoonfeet.

-x-

"You need to….um….push." Ashwhisker murmured to Dirtspot, who was taking deep breaths by now.

Dirtspot listened to him, and pushed, crying out from the strain it was putting on her. "I wish we had herbs to make the pain go away." She mewed, taking another gulp of air before pain engulfed her again. "Having kits is a horrible idea."

Ashwhisker laughed at her joke. "Not my choice."

"It wasn't mine either." Dirtspot flicked her tail to her stomach. "This was never planned."

Ashwhisker stared at Dirtspot. "You mean you never wanted to have kits with Spottedcloud?"

Dirtspot narrowed her eyes at him. Even though they looked tired, and blood on her face made her look menacing. "I eventually did, I _still_ love Spottedcloud, but not soon. I wanted to be a warrior first and Spottedcloud wanted to train an apprentice."

Ashwhisker looked at the round, embarrassed by his question. It wasn't until Dirtspot let out another gasp that he turned his attention back to her, and placed his stomach on his belly.

"How…do you know how…to do that?" Dirtspot said between breaths, looking at his paws as he pressed down on her stomach to help with the kits.

Ashwhisker followed her gaze. "I only saw Hazelnose do it once when Sparrowtail was giving birth to you. But I was a kit then, so I'm not sure if I'm doing it right."

Dirtspot nodded. "It's helping."

Ashwhisker nodded, and helped Dirtspot through another contraction, and then he looked over by her tail. "Dirtspot! I see a kit, you got to keep pushing."

Dirtspot, looking where he was, nodded and kept pushing. Soon, a small kit encased in a sac was lying by the base of her tail. Dirtspot felt the pain relax, and sighed, taking the moment to look at the kit. "You need to break the sac." She mewed to Ashwhisker. "That much I'm sure of."

"I break it?" Ashwhisker wrinkled his nose at the thought, but then looked at Dirtspot and bent down, nipping it lightly with his teeth and freeing the kit.

Picking the kit up, Ashwhisker placed it by Dirtspot's stomach, and Dirtspot leaned forward to lick the kit's fur. Soon, the kit let a small wail as its lungs filled with air and shuffled forward on its feet in search of warmth and milk.

The moment didn't last long though, for another wave of pain racked her body. She gasped and Ashwhisker placed a paw on her belly again. Pushing once more, Dirtspot felt the body of another kit, and Ashwhisker nipped the sack. With a sigh Dirtspot licked her second kit until it let out a squeak, and joined its kin by her belly, suckling her milk.

Soon two more kits were by her side, quickly drinking away and sharing each other's heat. As the last kit started to come out, Dirtspot felt relief wash over as the pain ebbed away. Ashwhisker nipped at the kit's sac and licked at its fur. Dirtspot watched as the kit stay still, not moving or taking its first breath of air.

"Ashwhisker." Dirtspot mewed worriedly. She stared at the cat, and hoped for it to move.

Ashwhisker looked at Dirtspot. "I'm sorry, but I don't think its alive Dirtspot."

Dirtspot's mind thought back to when Yao had kicked her belly in their fight. Spottedcloud was right, she shouldn't have been fighting. She had killed one of her kits.

Dirtspot felt Ashwhisker nuzzling her neck. "It's going to be okay, Dirtspot. It happens. But I'm proud of you for having your other kits, and you're going to make sure they grow up strong."

Ashwhisker pulled away, and Dirtspot watched as he picked up the limp kit, and walked out of her sight with it. When Ashwhisker came back, and kit was gone and he had dirt clinging to his paws.

"You can name one." Dirtspot mewed, before she had time to think about it. Looking down at the four of her kits and Spottedcloud's kits, she felt love well up inside her at the sight of them. She looked back up at Ashwhisker. "You helped me, and I owe you more than Starclan can imagine."

Ashwhisker looked at her. "I don't think I should, Dirtspot…Spottedcloud might…"

"He will understand." Dirtspot mewed. "I want you have this one thing." She looked at Ashwhisker, and no longer saw a tom that controlled her with secrets, or was mean, or her litter-mate. She saw a warrior and a strong tom that had a future with Starclan, and her anger at him was gone.

Looking down at the kits Dirtspot studied them. There was a large brown tom, with tabby stripes running down his side. Next to him was a grey she-cat with white paws and nose. Then there was a light brown tom with darker brown patches. Finally, there was a small white and brown tom, just like Spottedcloud.

Nudging at the last kit, the white and brown tom, Ashwhisker mewed. "He'll be named Reedkit."

Dirtspot purred at the name. "Thank you." She mewed.

Ashwhisker nodded then looked around. "Do you think we should go back? I still hear fighting."

Dirtspot curled her tail around her kits in protection at the word fighting. She would not lose another kit to this battle. "No, let's stay here."

Nodding, Ashwhisker smelled the air. "I'll go find us some prey."

-x-

Spottedcloud rushed from his den once more, already on his fourth trip for more herbs. The amount of wounds were piling up, and he couldn't keep sending hurt cats out there to fight,

"Here is the pulp!" Darkpaw yowled, rushing over on three paws, the other covered in the green pulp to hold wounds together.

Spottedcloud nodded and took the pulp from his apprentice, turning to Bramblethorn, who had a bad wound down his. Not even the cob-web was stopping the bleeding. Spottedcloud patched up the wound, and pressed on the pulp to make it dry faster. "You can't go back out there and fight." Spottedcloud told him.

Bramblethorn shook his head and got up, wincing as he did so. "I have to help my clan; it's my job as deputy." He said,

"You may make the wound worse!" Spottedcloud hissed. "You need to stay here."

Bramblethorn only shook his head at the reply, and ran into the throng of fight cats. Spottedcloud hissed in frustration. Riverclan would be taken over soon.

He looked at their small amount of cats fighting. Cats getting weaker, not able to fight for much longer…giving up….

"MysticMoon, attack!"

Spottedcloud felt his heart sore at that sound. "Is it really-" He started to ask, but saw the mass of cats running in from the camp entrance, Tangle at their lead, and start fighting Windclan and the other rogues.

It seemed like Starclan was on their side after all.

**Authors note: Aw, what a touching ending! So there you have it, Dirtspot finally had her kits, and with an unexpected helper might I add. If you got confused with all of the different points of view, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to show what was going on from different points of the camp and with a few of our side-characters. Review please! **

**Note: I still need names for Dirtspot's kits, so give me a few examples to use. (Please try to keep them related to the cat's looks or future personalities. No names like Sunkit or Neonkit.) I'll pick the three I like most, and give you credit the next time the kits make an appearance. (:**


	18. Chapter 16: Wins and Losses

**Authors note: Thank you Bramblestar88, Silvershout, Scourgelover, PianoGirl24, Scarkit96, and Leoparddrop for reviewing for last chapter! I don't have much other to say then read and enjoy! (For Bramblestar88, this story is rated M due to the fact in two of the chapters there is **_**very **_**mature cat love. My next fan-fiction will be rated T, though.)**

**Oh! Before I forget, anyone notice that warriors Fan-Fiction were not updating? Or not able to update your own? I figured out a way to solve that. When you go to update your story, the error comes up, go to the URL, and where it says 'property' change the word to 'content'. (: **

**Chapter Sixteen: Wins and Losses**

Skystorm felt his breath go out at the rush of cats that flew in from the camp entrance. Watching Tangle led his clan into the battle; Tangle attacked a misty grey she-cat and crushed her under his large size. The she-cat yowled for release, and he finally let her go.

"Tangle!" Skystorm called, running over to the large brown tom. Tangle turned his head towards Skystorm, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Skystorm.

That is, until Tangle was tackled by a flash of cream fur.

"You traitor!" the cat called, standing over Tangle's body, which was held down to the ground by the cats weight. "You're going to help Riverclan all along! You never planned to help Windclan and Felix! You'll always to be loyal to these fish-eaters!"

"Hazelnose!"

Skystorm gasped, and watched as his mother stepped forward to the former medicine cat, her dark brown fur was covered in drops of blood, and he hoped it wasn't hers.

"Hazelnose!" Sparrowtail called again. "You let Tangle go!"

Hazelnose hissed at her. Skystorm noticed that small greys furs had started to line her nose, and he started to creep forward behind her. "This isn't your fight, Sparrowtail." She mewed.

Sparrowtail nodded, her claws sliding out as she braced herself for an attack. "Nor is it yours, Hazelnose. Your history with Riverclan is done, and now you need to leave. Stop causing us trouble."

"I trusted this clan-" Hazelnose started, and Skystorm stepped closer, exchanging glances with Tangle, ho's eyes were wide as Hazelnose's claws slid to his throat.

"And we trusted you!" Sparrowtail yowled, her eyes clouding with hurt, but anger soon filled them up. "You betrayed your clan, and your kin. You betrayed me, and our friendship. Now you need to leave Hazelnose, before you hurt this clan anymore."

Hazelnose paused, Sparrowtail's words sinking into her. "You can't mean that, Sparrowtail. I'm still part of this clan."

Sparrowtail shook her head. "You stopped being part of Riverclan the heart-beat you made an alliance with Mystic."

"He could have helped us become stronger!" Hazelnose defended.

"All he did was cause death!" Sparrowtail screamed. Skystorm flinched, seeing the fury in her eyes. "You're a disappointment."

"I'm a medicine cat!" Hazelnose yowled again.

"You're a betraying rogue!" Sparrowtail snarled. "Starclan has left you, and so has this clan.

Hazelnose stood still in shock, and yowls of fighting cats around her. Her tail dropped, realizing she had really lost her clan. But then her fur stood up straight, making the former medicine cat look larger than she was. "You're wrong!" she hissed, her claws sliding out once more.

Before it was too late to attack, Skystorm leaned back on his hind-legs, and then pushed forward with all his strength, his paws sinking into Hazelnose's stomach and they both tumbled into the ground in a cloud of dirt. Hazelnose cried out in surprise as Skystorm landed on top of her, her chest pressed on the ground.

"Skystorm are you okay?" Sparrowtail yelled to him.

Skystorm looked back to his mother and nodded. "Go get somewhere safe mom!"

Sparrowtail shook her head. "I will fight as long as my clan-mates are." Then she looked to Hazelnose. "I would have thought better of you."

Then her pelt was lost in all the others.

"Hazelnose! Riverclan is fighting us back! What are you going to do?" a tom yowled, a yowl that Skystorm knew all too well.

"Felix!" Skystorm asked, and released Hazelnose from her hold, running over to the tom and slashing at him with his claws.

Felix hissed at the pain, blood coming out form over his eye. "You!" he spat, and attacked.

Skystorm felt the tom's claw sink into his face, and cried out as he felt his eye being pierced with a pain. Kicking at Felix, he got the black tom off of him, and opened the other eye to see where Felix had gone too. He found the black and white tom a tail-length away, composing himself for another attack. Skystorm let out another battle cry, and threw himself at Felix, their bodies in a tangle.

Felix hissed, and Skystorm ducked out of the ways of his claws. They were stronger than he had thought. Skystorm growled low and slammed Felix into the ground, standing over him. "You're just a kittypet!" he spat. "Stay away from my clan."

"I'm here for Sassy!" Felix yowled at him.

Skystorm was about to reply, but he saw bit of cream fur out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Hazelnose rushing towards him, her eyes determined. Skystorm gasped, ready to feel her impact, but another flash of brown fur and Hazelnose was on the ground, Tangle standing over her.

"Thank you!" Skystorm purred, and looked at the fight around him. A few rogue cats had noticed their leaders were on the ground, and watched with interest.

The fighting is dying down. We're going to win. Skystorm thought, and watched as his and Tangle's clan-mates chased cats through the bushes, some following to make sure they were gone. Windclan cats were looking to Heatherstar, who still fought, but was glancing around at their diminishing numbers.

"Keep fighting!" Hazelnose screeched under Tangle, struggling to become free of his gasp. "You need to win!"

"That's not going to happen." Tangle growled, and dug his claws into her belly. Hazelnose let out a small whimper of fear. Even after being a rogue, Hazelnose was still a medicine cat at heart, and being in pain was not something she was used to.

Heatherstar looked over at Felix, her eyes wide with questioning of what she should do. Felix nodded to her, and Skystorm strengthened his grasp on the tom, not sure what was going to happen. A black tabby she-cat rolled past him, hot in pursuit of chasing Thrushflight, who turned around and swiped at her face, before running off again.

Heatherstar stood up and opened her maw, "Windclan, retreat! Go back to camp!" she yowled, and the Windclan cats looked up at their leader, stopping from their fights to rush out of the broken camp. Riverclan and MysticMoon chased them, biting at their tails in defense.

Redstar leapt out the fighting cats, making her way up the tall rock, her fur matted with dirt and blood. A small trickle of blood made its way down her ear. "Cats!" She yowled, and every heartbeat paused to look up at her. "If you wish to keep you tails, you'll leave now and keep running until you get off Riverclan's territory!"

Felix's followers yowled as Riverclan cats started to circle them, their bodies grouping closer in fear at how much they were out-numbered now. A MysticMoon she-cat snapped at a tom, and they all cried out, making a break through the circle and running off. MysticMoon cats followed them out of camp, snapping and biting at their heels.

Then all was quiet. And fighting had stopped.

"It's over for you." Tangle mewed, still standing over a growled Hazelnose.

Skystorm looked around the camp. His clan, bloodied and dazed by the fight, looked around at the damage they had received. Blood was spilled over the camp, and their dens were crumple to no more than rat's nests. But they were alive, and they had won.

Redstar jumped down from the tall rock, making her way over to Skystorm and Tangle. Skystorm could still only look at her through one eye, his other crusted down with dried blood and pain.

"Hazelnose." Redstar growled to the former medicine cat, her tail thrashing.

"Redfeather." Hazelnose spat, calling the leader by her warrior name."

"I've banished you once, Hazelnose. You have not kept to that banish, and now you have to be punished." Redstar mewed, her claws sliding out. Hazelnose's eyes locking on them, her eyes wide.

Skystorm held his breath. Would Redstar really kill Hazelnose? He noticed the cats of the clan were standing still, their eyes fixed on their leader.

Redstar stopped walking. "Riverclan won't kill to get revenge." She mewed, her claws sliding back. Skystorm saw her legs were shaking. "You will leave the clans forever, and if you come back, we won't be so kind about it."

Redstar flicked her tail and turned to Thrushflight and Littlestep. "Make sure she is gone."

Tangle let Hazelnose up, and she took in a large breath of air. Looking around her surroundings, she got up and ran, Littlestep and Thrushflight yowling at her heels.

"Redstar," Felix started, and Skystorm growled, shaking the tom with his paws to get him to shut up. He had been watching the events, and Skystorm could feel his flank shaking in fear. "I just listened to her, I never meant to-"

"Quiet." Redstar snapped "You get the same warning. Make sure we never see your fur again, Felix. This could have all been avoided, and you hurt many cats. Stay in your twoleg nest. I trust you can find you way there yourself, without our help."

Felix nodded, and Skystorm let him up, watching with his good as black fur rush past the cats and out of the nearest exit, only the leaves shaking faintly to suggest he had ever been there.

Skystorm sighed, letting his pelt fall back into place as he relaxed, all the danger gone from the clans. He licked his paw and rubbed at his hurt eye, which was still shut and in pain.

Redstar turned around, back to where Riverclan stood. "Riverclan!" she called from where she stood. Skystorm saw the sun shining off of her russet fur. It was beautiful. "The war is over, and we have won!"

Yowls rose up steadily, escalading into a stream of happy cries form the cats. Skystorm purred gently at the pride his clan had.

Redstar waited for the yowls to die down before continuing. "But that doesn't mean there is more to do! Riverclan is in pieces now, and it needs to be put back together. Spottedcloud and Darkpaw, I trust you can take care of the wounds and any cat to hurt to help. Everyone else, start setting up patrols to look for food and find branches to rebuild the dens."

Mummers whispered through the clans as cats bonded together in small groups to go on patrols. Whitepaw and Bluepaw started dragging the remains of the dens into piles, cleaning the camp. Skystorm watched with one eye as some of the MysticMoon cats started working too. A black tom he recognized as Crow from when he stayed with MysticMoon started picking up scattered pieces of prey, putting them in a small pile, and bringing an in-tact mouse to where Nighteyes stood.

Next to Nighteyes, Snakefang was sitting, his tail wrapped around their three kits. Reaching over he licked her nose, and then nodded to Crow, who flicked his tail and walked over to help some more.

Movement from Redstar shook Skystorm from his trance of watching the other cats. She moved to Tangle, and nodded her head in respect.

Tangle, surprised at the respect from a leader, nodded his head too.

"Thank you for helping Riverclan." Redstar started, and Skystorm came to stand next to her. "Skystorm, I also thank you for going to help your clan in its time of need."

Skystorm shook his head. "I didn't, Redstar. Tangle said no to helping." He looked at the brown tom. "What made you change your mind?"

Tangle shrugged. "After you left, I got a visit from Kestrelstar. He told me that Riverclan was like my kin, and that MysticMoon would stay safe even if I came to help."

"So you did." Redstar purred. "Without you, Riverclan would be under the control of who-knows what cat by now."

Tangle laughed. "It was a pleasure to help."

Redstar flicked her tail. "Riverclan is in gratitude to you, and if MysticMoon is ever in need of help, we will be here to defend you."

Tangle looked at the ground and shook his head. "I cannot accept that alliance." He looked up. "MysticMoon needs to become independent now, and grow to become its own clan, with our own ancestors."

Redstar nodded. "I understand if that is your decision. All of Riverclan will hope your journey back home will be safe."

Tangle's eye lit up at the praise, and he licked Redstar's ear kindly. He then turned to Skystorm. "Skystorm, you've become a great cat. You'd be a wonderful deputy one day, and great your eye checked, it looks worrisome."

Skystorm chuckled. Even though his eye did bother him, he wouldn't show it. "Thank you Tangle."

Tangle padded forward. "MysticMoon!" he called. "We're leaving!"

Cats gathered around him, and soon Tangle trotted off, his clan behind him through the camp entrance.

"Bramblethorn!"

Skystorm turned his head around to see what was going on. Redstar gasped, rushing forward, and he saw cats crowding around a patch of fur covered in broken den leaves, moss and twigs.

Running over to the group of cats, Skystorm pushed through his clan-mates to look down on the black fur that was Bramblethorn. Blood was dried in a small pool around him, his head bent at an odd shape where it had been snapped by the force of a strong blow…or a bite.

"Bramblethorn…" Rabbitfoot gasped, burying her face in his fur. "My brother."

Skystorm watched as Spottedcloud bent over Bramblethorn, ticking his ear to listen for a heartbeat, his paw over the tom's chest. Standing up he shook his head. "I'm sorry, he is with Starclan now."

Mouseclaw's eyes were filled with worry. "I didn't see him at first. I thought he was another rogue cat, the branches were covering his body…"

Rabbitfoot let out another cry, and the elder Crowbreak whispered. "My son, I was supposed to go before you. He with Duskclaw now, I hope his father takes care of him."

Skystorm glanced at Redstar. "What are we going to do?"

Redstar's shoulder sagged. "I will need to appoint a new deputy by moon-high. But right now, we need to get Bramblethorn's body out to the middle of camp so cats can sit vigil." She turned her head to Crowbeak. "Will you get Greymist to help with vigil and burial?"

Crowbeak nodded and turned around, padding to the elder's den. Spottedcloud started to clean the debris off of Bramblethorn's body, smoothing his black fur.

Feeling a cat brush by his fur, Skystorm looked up and saw the white fur of Whitepaw. Her eyes were deep and troubled when she looked at the dead deputy.

"It's hard." Skystorm whispered to her. "But this is part of clan life; there is always a risk of losing the ones you love."

Whitepaw nodded, sinking into his fur. "I understand now." She mewed.

"What?" Skystorm asked, looking at her through one eye, not sure what his apprentice was talking about.

Whitepaw looked up at him. "You once told me being a clan is about protecting the cats around you. How we work to keep growing. I get it now."

Skystorm placed a reassuring tail on her shoulder. "I'm proud. You've become a strong apprentice." He said, and licked at a small wound on her shoulder. Whitepaw flinched and then her face furrowed in confusion, her head wildly turning about.

Skystorm frowned. "What's wrong?"

Whitepaw looked up at him. "Where are Dirtspot and Ashwhisker?"

Spottedcloud's head snapped up like lighting.

**Authors note: A fast update! A lot happened in this chapter. I tried to tie up as many loose strings as I could during the fight, as you could probably tell. Nighteyes and Snakefang are together, Whitepaw finally respects the warrior code, and Felix and Hazelnose are gone. (Or are they? O.o) Review!**

**Also, I have finally chosen the names of Dirtspot's kits. Thank you everyone who gave ideas, but these were the ones I thought best suited them:**

**Large brown tom with tabby stripes down his side- Falconkit (Credit to PianoGirl24)**

**Grey she-cat with white paws and nose- Rainkit (Credit to Leoparddrop)**

**Light brown tom with lighter brown patches- Mudkit (Credit to Bramblestar88)**


	19. Chapter 17: Release

**Authors note: Thank you Bramblestar88, Leoparddrop, VividVidi, PianoGirl24, Falconstrike, and Darkhead for reviewing. Sorry for the semi-long wait and here is the next (and last) chapter of Unknown Future: The Last Prophecy. Don't worry! There is an Epilogue after, but Sparrowtail's and her kit's journey is almost over. ):**

**Chapter Seventeen: Release**

"Do you hear that?" Ashwhisker mewed, cocking his ear to the side, towards camp.

Dirtspot looked up from her kits, too distracted by their small bodies and sounds to pay attention to what was going on around her. Listen, just as Ashwhisker had, she shook her head. "I can't hear anything. Why do you ask?"

Ashwhisker purred. "That means there's no more fighting!"

Dirtspot felt her heart skip. The fight was over? She worried. Was everyone okay?

Looking down at her kits she watched as Reedkit bat at the large brown tabby tom, and the tom let out a quick squeal, moving away from his brother and closer to the warmth of her belly. With a quick swipe of her tongue, Dirtspot tried to calm the tabby tom down.

"Are you going to name them?"

Dirtspot looked back up at Ashwhisker, who looked at her with wide eyes. She nodded. "I want to wait for Spottedcloud, though."

Ashwhisker looked down at the ground at this. "Are you going to tell Riverclan…I mean about you and him?"

Dirtspot curled her tail around her small kits once more. "What other choice do I have now? I can't lie to the clan for the rest of their lives." She waited for a reply from Ashwhisker, but he said nothing, only shuffling his paws in the grass. Picking up one kit by the scruff, she stood; emitting yowls of complains from her other three kits. "We should get going now."

Without speaking, Ashwhisker bent down and grabbed two kits in his scruff, dangling them preciously so they wouldn't drag on the ground.

Picking up her other kit, Dirtspot started to walk, and heard Ashwhisker come up behind her, and soon their fur was brushing.

As they kept walking, Dirtspot felt how tired she really was, her paws slightly dragging and her body sore from the kitting. Her eyes wanted to shut down and sleep, but she knew she couldn't do that. Holding her kits up higher she got a glimpse of the sky through the trees. The sun was still high, not even at its peak.

_It's going to be a long time until you can sleep. _Dirtspot though, and heard her kit let out a small mew. She purred. _But it was worth it. _

That was when she noticed Ashwhisker was not by her side anymore. Turning around, she saw he had stopped and was placing the kits on the ground.

Stopping herself, Dirtspot placed her kits gently in a patch of grass, and placed her tail over them in a comforting gesture. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ashwhisker looked at her with serious eyes. "I have one more question to ask you before we go back." He mewed.

Dirtspot shrugged, and waited for him to keep talking.

Ashwhisker hung his head in embarrassment. "I know nothing is going to change now….But I just want to know this one thing. If you hadn't become mates with Spottedcloud, do you think that we would have been together? I do love you, Dirtspot, and I don't want to hurt you anymore." He looked up at her, his white fur reflecting in the sun.

Dirtspot thought about what Ashwhisker said, her insides churching with confusion. She didn't want to answer his questions, but knew that the truth would be best from him. She was tired of lying. Nodding she mewed "I think we would have." Then she quickly added, "But it's not like we can change anything now."

Picking her kits up again, Dirtspot walked towards camp, and heard Ashwhisker padding right behind her.

-x-

"What do you mean they're not here?" Spottedcloud gasped, his eyes searching the camp for the white brown spotted fur that he loved. It was nowhere to be seen, and Ashwhisker's white fur was gone too.

Spottedcloud look up to Skystorm, his eyes searching for an answer from the warrior. "We need to find her." He mewed, and Skystorm nodded.

Redstar looked around camp. "Who is strong enough to go out of camp and search for Dirtspot and Ashwhisker?"

Darkpaw stepped forward. "I didn't treat Mouseclaw, Oakpaw, or Snakefang."

Spottedcloud thought about what Darkpaw said, and found he was right. _How does she remember all that? _He thought, but shook his head of the thought, right now he had to focus on finding Dirtspot.

Redstar looked over to the three cats that Darkpaw had mentioned, they stepped forward, ready to go save their clan-mates. "Do you three have enough strength to go on a search patrol?"

They all nodded, Oakpaw's head bobbing up and down excitingly.

"Maybe they've been captured by Windclan." Whitepaw suggested.

Spottedcloud growled at the white she-cat. "They can't be, not with Dirtspot so close to kitting!"

Whitepaw had a look of shock on her face, and Skystorm hissed in turn. "Spottedcloud." He mewed, stepping in front of his apprentice. "You need to calm down and stop snapping at apprentices. Dirtspot _and _Ashwhisker will be found." He leaned forward to the tom's ears. "And I think it's time you told the clan who her real kits are, before you make this too stressful for everyone."

Spottedcloud looked up at Skystorm with wide eyes. "You know?" he whispered. When Skystorm nodded, Spottedcloud looked at the ground and then sat up. "I am sorry Whitepaw, I'm just worried. Now, I think the patrol should leave-"

"Dirtspot!"

Spottedcloud looked his over to where Nighteyes had yowled. Walking through the camp entrance was Dirtspot and Ashwhisker. Dirtspot was holding two small things in her mouth, and Ashwhisker was too. _Prey?_ Spottedcloud thought, and then the scent of milk washed over him. _No._ His mind corrected. _Kits!_

Dirtspot has had her kits!

-x-

Making her way through the camp entrance she heard the excited mews of cats around her, and then saw the rush of them as they swarmed around her, looking at her small kits.

"Are you okay?" Nighteyes gasped, her eyes on the small bundles in

"They're so sweet, Dirtspot." Frostfeet purred.

"A new litter! We're not the youngest anymore!" Oakpaw yowled happily.

"We never were." Beechpaw pointed out, flicking his tail to Nighteyes' litter, only to receive a cuff to the ear from his sister.

"Dirtspot!" Sparrowtail cried, rushing over to meet her daughter, nuzzling her cheek and helping her set the kits down. Ashwhisker walked forward, and placed the other two kits by her. "You had your kit in the middle of fight, we were worried about you. Are you feeling well? Did you have any trouble?"

Dirtspot purred at her mother's worried tone, and licked her cheek warmly. "No, mother Ashwhisker saw me leaving and camp and he came to help me."

Sparrowtail turned her face to the white and grey-footed warrior. "Thank you, Ashwhisker." Then, excitingly, she looked down at the kits. "Four healthy kits! What are their names?"

Dirtspot sighed, and looked down at the small one then looked like Spottedcloud. _Yes_, she thought. _He will look just like his father when he is older; there is more way to hide that_. "This is Reedkit." She mewed. "But none of the other three are named. I was waiting to be with my mate to help name the rest."

Sparrowtail looked up at Dirtspot with confusion in her face.

Redstar then stepped forward, her face serious and still. "Dirtspot, you mean to tell us that Ashwhisker is not your mate?"

Dirtspot shook her head. "Ashwhisker only knew who the real mate was, so he…I mean we….made a deal to the keep the real father a secret, for the better of the clan."

The grey she-cat kit squealed I the silence that had filled the clan, all cats glancing at each other with curiosity at who the father could have been. Toms looked at each other with stern eyes.

"Then who?" Stormstrike called out, making his way forward to sit next to Sparrowtail.

This is it. Dirtspot thought, fixing her eyes on Spottedcloud.

-x-

_She can't really be telling them._ Spottedcloud thought franticly. _I'm not ready for them to know, at least wait until I-_

"Spottedcloud." Dirtspot mewed.

"That's against the warrior code!" Sparrowtail yowled, looking between her daughter and Spottedcloud. Dirtspot dipped to avoid the shocked looks she was receiving. Spottedcloud looked around camp, and saw all of his clan-mates, his kin, looking at him. They were waiting for him to do…something.

Redstar then stepped forward. "Spottedcloud, is this true?"

Spottedcloud nodded. No way of going back now and he wouldn't abandon Dirtspot, and his kits.

Redstar sighed. "Then you know you have broken the warrior code. There is no way that you could still be medicine cat and be able to raise kits of your own, and Darkpaw will have to take your place. " She looked up to the sky. "Why is Starclan letting us get hurt?"

The last words made Spottedcloud's stomach twist harshly. Has Riverclan really been hurt that much? He thought of Nighteyes, and Felix, and Whitepaw. A cry almost escaped from him. Redstar was right, Riverclan had been through a lot, and now he was only making it worse. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry to have caused so much pain, Redstar, but I don't regret my choice in being mates with Dirtspot. I love her."

Redstar nodded. "Very well, then you are no longer Riverclan's medicine cat, and will sleep in the warrior den from now on."

"Wait!" Darkpaw cried, running to her mentor. "Spottedcloud, I'm only an apprentice."

Spottedcloud touched noses with Darkpaw. "I trust you Darkpaw. You've learned faster then any other apprentice I know. Don't worry about not being good. Besides, you can still ask me questions when you think you need help."

Darkpaw shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I mean…I'm upset you can't be my mentor, and scared that I have to worry for the clan, but I'm still an _apprentice._ I want my medicine cat name too."

Spottedcloud licked Darkpaw's ears. "Let me go the half-moon meeting to give Darkpaw her name. I won't share-tongues with Starclan." He asked their leader.

Redstar flicked her tail in answer. "Very well." She then motioned to Darkpaw. "Check on Dirtspot's kits, and get her to the nursery."

Darkpaw nodded and rushed forward, his fur fluffed up with the excitement of more responsibility, rushing to the medicine cat den.

Redstar looked around the mash of cats that were still sitting, waiting for something to be done. Dirtspot looked at him, her eyes wide with uncertainty at what she had just done, the four kits crowding around her legs, and Ashwhisker standing protectively next to her.

The red leader made her way over to the high rock. "Riverclan!" she called, not bothering to start a clan meeting. "We have been hurt, but now we must stay strong. I will have Brambl-" she stopped, and glanced to where Bramblethorn's body was by the elder's den. "I will be making patrols. Anyone strong enough to help, gather at the warrior's den." She stopped once more, and then added softly, "A vigil will be held tonight for Bramblethorn…and at moon-rise I will appoint a new deputy."

With a dip of her head Redstar ended, and jumped down to the floor, gathering to where cats milled. Spottedcloud watched as Dirtspot was hustled off by Sparrowtail and Frostfeet over to the medicine cats den. Spottedcloud almost started to follow, but stopped_. You can't go in there anymore. _He thought, and wanted to tear up the ground. That den was all he had known, and now it was gone. Watching his four kits being carried up the den, Spottedcloud only wanted to see them, feel the small beats of their hearts, name them and know they'll be great warriors.

Cats started too silently make their way to the warriors den, fixing the camp again. Spottedcloud watched, then slowly picked up a large bramble stick, and dragged to where the camp walls were being fixed.

-x-

"What do you think is going to happen?" Dirtspot asked Sparrowtail once they were in the nursery, once of the dens that weren't torn down by the fight.

"I don't know what you mean." Sparrowtail mewed curtly.

Dirtspot's face bent into a frown. "What's wrong mom? We just beat Windclan and my kits are here."

Sparrowtail winced at the sound of kits. "What is it, Sparrowtail?" Dirtspot mewed. "Is it because my kits are Spottedclouds?"

Sparrowtail hung her head. Dirtspot stepped forward. "Mother, I'm sorry I broke the warrior code, but I can't change how I feel about him. I already told the clan that, and they're just going to have to deal with it." _Why is she acting like this? _Dirtspot thought. _If she can't accept the fact of me and Spottedcloud, will the rest of the clan?_

Sparrowtail shook her head. "I spent my whole life trying to be part of the clan, and I just don't want you to make the same mistakes that I have." She mewed, and padded out of the den.

"Sparrowtail!" Dirtspot called, but was only calling to air. With a stifled cry, Dirtspot turned her head back to her kits, who were still shuffling among each other with small squeals. Lying down, Dirtspot exposed her belly to the kits, who quickly shuffled their way to the warmth and drank her milk, their complaints now gone.

There was a rustling of the nursery entrance, and Dirtspot snapped her head up. "Mother?" she questioned.

Spottedcloud's face looked up at hers. He smiled faintly. "No, just me."

Dirtspot purred, finally seeing Spottedcloud okay after the large fight. He wasn't hurt, and he was here with her, his herb scent wafting over to her nose.

Quickly, Spottedcloud stood by Dirtspot, curling his body around hers, and licking behind her ear, their tails curling together. Dirtspot purred, her heart thumping quickly and the soft touches he made near her. Turned her attention back to the kits, she looked down at Reedkit, who was in the middle next to the grey she-cat.

"Ashwhisker named this one." She finally mewed to her mate. "The one that looks like you, is Reedkit."

Spottedcloud nodded, his face concentrating on the kits.

"But they'll always be yours." Dirtspot quickly added, licking the bottom of his jaw. "I saved the rest of them for us to name."

Spottedcloud purred at the sound, and his tail ran over the large brown tabby tom. "Falconkit, for his feather color fur and size."

Touching the grey she-cat, Dirtspot mewed, "Rainkit, because of her white paws and nose, like raindrops had fallen on her."

With the last kit, the lighter brown tom with brighter brown patches Spottedcloud named "Mudkit, he looks as if he needs a good cleaning already!"

Purring, Dirtspot looked up at Spottedcloud, and held his golden eyes with hers. Taking her tail away from his, she curled it around her kits, and closed her eyes, her body sinking warmly into his.

-x-

"Who's the father?" The broad shouldered tom mewed. He shifted under the light streaming through the thick pine trees, and she caught a glimpse of his disbelieving gaze.

"I told you, the father is Rockfall." The white she-cat hissed. "Why can't you belive me, Clawstep?"

The russet medicine cat snorted. "Because I grey tom and white she-cat can hardly produce a silver kit. The chances are slim, and you know it."

She curled her tail around her two small kits one being the silver she-cat. The other was small white tom; a distinct brown stripe ran down his tail, to in between his shoulders. Almost like a badger. "They're Rockfall's, and I love him." She mewed, his voice cracking at the end, but she didn't look her medicine cat in the eyes. "Now please leave me alone, Clawstep, after having kits I'm tired and want to sleep."

Clawstep huffed once more, and turn to leave the nursery, where only the she-cat sat. "Fine, Smokeclaw. I'll go tell your mate the good news."

Smokeclaw let out a small breath of relief once he was gone, her blood slowing down as she looked at her kits. She felt regret rush through her, seeing the she-cat's silvery fur. How it reminded her so much of…of-

"Skystorm." She mewed to herself. I'm so sorry. Her thoughts continued. My clan honor was on the line, when I found out I was having kits…I couldn't risk being sent away in shame.

"I wish I could tell you that in person." Smokeclaw mewed, and turned her attention to the kits.

Burying her nose into the white tom's fur, she whispered "Badgerkit." She then turned her face to the silver she-cat. Feeling the softness of her fur she also whispered "Stormkit."

Just at that moment a large grey tom walked in. "Smokeclaw! I heard the news. Our kits are going to be so strong!"

**Authors note: There you have it! The last chapter of Unknown Future: The Last Prophecy. (BUT! There will be an Epilogue, so don't worry it's not technically over yet.) I hope you guys have enjoyed the journey, and that this is a good enough ending for all of you. (: Tell me what you think. **


	20. Epilogue: Not the End

**Authors note: Thank you Tanglestar and Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP (What's the story behind this username?) for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm sorry it's over, you ALL have been so supportive! Let's see how Riverclan ended up after the large battle! Read on. (:**

**Note: Anyone also know of good warriors fan-fictions? I want to read some but seem to find any good ones. Leave me the name and author in a review so I can go check them out! **

**Epilogue: Not the End**

Skystorm looked up at the sky, where the moon was shining brightly over the camp, almost at its peak in the sky. Silverpelt littered the blackness, and Skystorm knew he was being watched by his ancestors, by kin he didn't even know was his. They protected him, and Riverclan.

And Riverclan had almost let them down. Almost let them one, but they had come through it in the end. Blinking, Skystorm turned his head so he could get a better look at the stars with his one good eye. He sighed; Darkpaw had looked his eye over, with a bit of help from Spottedcloud. They said it would never heal properly for him to see perfectly in it again, only blurred figures.

"Skystorm?"

The silver tom turned his head to see Mouseclaw standing near him, Oakpaw and Beechpaw by his side, prey dangling from their mouths. "Where should we put this?"

Skystorm's mind was shot back to the present where his clan needed him. He looked around to where he had already sent Rabbitfoot and Frostfeet to weave reeds through the branches of the warrior's den so the injured would have a place to stay, and next to them was a higher spot of a broken branch, and a perfect flat spot to lay out prey.

"Over on that branch by Rabbitfoot, the flat one." Skystorm mewed, and watched as Mouseclaw moved on.

A small flash of russet fur showed out of the corner of his good eye. Turning, he saw that Redstar was walking towards him.

"The camp is really getting cleaned up." She mewed, turning to look around. Skystorm nodded, looking around. The blood had been washed off the grass with wet moss, and debris of dens was cleared out to the dirt-place. Even now a few of the dens had been restored so the weaker cats would have shelter for the night. "Thank you for helping make all of the patrols."

Skystorm dipped his head at his leader. "You're welcome, Redstar. It was the least I could do for my clan."

Redstar nodded, and then glanced up at the sky. "Moon-high is almost here." She mewed, almost to herself. "Kestrelstar, help me make a right choice in deputy." She murmured, before turning her body to, hopefully, make her way up the high-rock for the last time that day.

"Cats of Riverclan!" she called out. "All those old enough to catch your own prey, please gather for a clan meeting."

Cats looked up from what they were doing, and up at their leader. Skystorm watched as they gathered, knowing a deputy was going to be chosen. Glances were exchanged, and questions at who would be chosen, who was best suited.

Dirtspot padded out of the nursery, and he saw Spottedcloud sit by her. Cats gave them wary glances, and Skystorm's heart went out to his sister. He was proud as she sat there, un-bothered by the stares she was getting by her clan-mates.

Skystorm knew how she felt, and he thought back to Smokeclaw. How her fur was soft in the moonlight, his body quivered as he thought back to the time she showed their full love to each other. Now she had left him. Was there another tom? He wondered, but shook the thought from his mind. This was no time to worry over her. Sparrowtail sat next to Dirtspot, and mewed something in her ear. Dirtspot gave a surprised glance to their mother, and rubbed her cheek against Sparrowtail's happily.

"I know a deputy must be appointed tonight." Redstar continued, and Skystorm turned his head to listen to his leader talk. "But, before that, a few apprentices have earned their warrior names tonight after fighting so bravely for their clan. Oakpaw and Beechpaw, please step forward."

The two apprentices looked at each other and raced forward, theirs tails fluffed with excitement.

"I, Redstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Oakpaw and Beechpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do!" both of them yowled together.

Redstar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Beechpaw and Oakpaw from this moment on you will be known as Beechfur and Oakthorn. StarClan honors Beechfur's commitment and bravery. Starclan also honors Oakthorn's energy and loyalty and we welcome both of you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

Both apprentices quickly went up to Redstar, and she rested her head on both of them, while they licked her shoulder in respect.

"Beechfur! Oakthorn! Beechfur! Oakthorn!" the clan chanted, eager to get on with the meeting.

"Now!" Redstar continued. Skystorm's fur prickled in anticipation. His body tingled to know who would be the future leader of Riverclan. "Bluepaw and Whitepaw should also be honored for their bravery in the fighting, although it is not their time to become warriors. I think we all agree that Whitepaw has more than earned her place in the clan. "

Darkpaw ran over to Bluepaw and licked her brother's nose happily. Skystorm purred at the sound of his apprentice being accepted, and saw Oakthorn and Beechfur dip their heads in respect. Whitepaw ran over to Nighteyes, who purred and licked her cheek.

"One last thing before we move on." Redstar mewed, and tail flicking as she tried to move on through the excitement. "A tom has helped Riverclan more than we know, and has helped save Whitepaw from Felix and fought bravely for us. Once he asked if he may join Riverclan, I found he was loyal and trustworthy. Tiger, please step forward."

Skystorm gasped as he watched Tiger quickly jump forward, an excited Whitepaw by his side to comfort him. He had almost forgotten about the ginger tom, who had helped them in many ways. He purred, happy to see he'll have another clan-mate. Redstar continued. "Spirits of Starclan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Tigertail, and we welcome him has a full warrior of Riverclan."

Redstar placed her head on top of Tigertail, and after a reassuring whisper, licked her shoulder.

Though unsure, most cats agreed to have Tigertail join, and they eagerly called out his name. "Tigertail! Tigertail!"

Redstar flicked her tail, and all went quiet. Now was the time for the new deputy. "Bramblethorn was a great and loyal deputy, who proved himself to be a great future leader of Riverclan. He rests within the hearts of Riverclan as a brave tom. I say these words under Silverpelt and before the body of Bramblethorn so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Redstar paused, and her gaze traveled through the clan, fixing in on Skystorm. "Skystorm will be the new deputy of Riverclan."

Skystorm stood still, his paws as if frozen to the ground. Him? Deputy? He can't be good enough! He saw that all of Riverclan was looking at him, and Dirtspot was practically dancing where she sat in excitement.

It wasn't until Stormstrike padded over to him and whispered, "I'm proud of you son," that Skystorm got up and walked to the bottom of the High-rock. Holding his head high, he closed his eyes and listened as the clan cheered his name.

"Skystorm, Skystorm!"

Skystorm opened his eyes and saw his clan in front of him, purring at the sight of their agreement to him being deputy.

Hearing a cat shift next to him, he saw that Whitepaw had come up to him. "I can't think of any other cat best suited." She mewed.

He playfully cuffed Whitepaw over the ear and listened as Redstar yowled, calling the meeting to an end.

-x-

"Stupid Starclan! Mousedung. I hope all of the clans fall!" Hazelnose spat, her claws raking through the short grass of twoleg nests that rose above her, their dark shadows casting her cream fur that of a dark brown. She quickly blended in with the wood sides that surrounded their territory, and she slipped in between their twoleg plants and herbs.

Stopping in front of a large dog den that sat in the back of one twoleg's territory, Hazelnose spat at the smell. But she couldn't scent any dogs inside, and sighed, making her way into the small den. She would have to stay here for the night, or else risk being caught by rogues once more.

Hazelnose shivered at the thought of being attacked in her weakened state. She thought back to the time right after she had left Riverclan, and had to hunt for her every meal, and didn't have an apprentice's warm body to sleep next to. Her pelt had become matted and her ribs showed with hunger. But then she had stumbled across Felix's group, one of the bottom ranked cats telling her all that she needed to know, and her plans had started to form.

"Why does Starclan always let me down?" Hazelnose mewed, looking up to the stars through the dog den. In some way, she regretted making the deal with Mystic, but once she had seen what you can do with power, it was hard to let go.

"CAT!" a small voice squealed.

Hazelnose's head snapped up from the past, and her eyes locked in on a small twoleg kit rushing towards her, its tuft of brown fur rushing behind it.

Hazelnose leapt to her feet, feet ready to sprint and fur on-end. The kit was getting steadily closer, yowling words she couldn't understand, it's outreached.

Hazelnose spat at it, her hackles raised and ears down. She tried to look bigger, menacing and afraid, but the kit kept tumbling towards her. Backing into the corner of the den, the kit bent down and reached a smooth looking paw. Hazelnose swipe at it, and saw blood well up from her scratch. The lit looked at its hand, and started to cry out, its head thrown back in pain.

Hazelnose took the chance and rushed out of the den, looking back to the kit before turning to see how she could get away.

But as the medicine cat turned, she saw the hands of another twoleg, and scrambled into its hind-legs, feeling the soft front legs wrap around her, like a snake. Hazelnose tried to pull free, pushing at the legs around her. They tightened, and Hazelnose felt the more that she resisted, the more air she lost.

Quickly staying still, she felt the twoleg press its face up against hers and rub against her cheek. Growling Hazelnose tried to pull away once again, and more air was forced from her chest.

Hazelnose waited until the twoleg had released from strain from her, and started to turn. Hazelnose saw the opening of the twoleg den, and she yowled in protest. "No!" She cried out. "Starclan I'm sorry, but I cannot be a kittypet. I want to go back in the forest. I'm sorry!"

The nest entrance got closer, and then it was looming over Hazelnose like a fierce warrior ready to kill. Hazelnose cried out one last time before small twoleg closed the door behind her, still holding up its hurt hand.

-x-

"What are we going to do, Felix?" Yao mewed, her head tilted to one side.

Felix sighed, looking over to where the remains of his cat group. Only ten of them had stayed with him, the others moving on to other leaders in the twoleg alleys or to start groups of their own. "I don't know." He mewed. He had always had his options before him. But now that his group was so small, and their territory had been taken over while they had lived in Windclan, Felix was at a loss of options.

"Do you think we could re-gain our territory?" Yao asked, and the group of cats around her nodded.

Felix thought about this and mewed, "If we start with the small groups of twos and threes, ad persuade them to join our ranks. Then yes, I guess we could."

Yao purred and Felix felt hope in the gesture that she still believed him, after the mistakes he had just made, and how it hurt their group badly. Feeling her tail placed on his shoulder, Felix looked over to Yao.

And he was surpised he had never noticed how beautiful she was.

-x-

Quickly getting up, Smokeclaw looked around the nursery. She was the only one in here now that Frostbite's kits had become apprentices. Looking down at Stormkit and Badgerkit, who were sleeping peacefully.

_Even for kits they are heavy, but I can make it._ Smokeclaw though, picking one kit each up in her jaws. Pricking her ears for any sounds of other Shadowclan cats, she slipped out of the back entrance of the nursery, her kits hanging.

_This is the right decision. I just hope Starclan will forgive me._ The she-cat thought, looking up to the bright stars in the sky, casting down a light that led her way through the forest.

She was going to Skystorm. She was going to Riverclan.

-x-

"Look at how strong our family has become." Stormstrike mewed into her ear.

Sparrowtail purred, curling her tail. She felt her and Stormstrike's fur brush, and it reminded her back when they were apprentices, and how he had saved her from Falconclaw. She leaned into his fur, and watched as the clan around her formed back into its own self.

"No more secrets." She mewed up to him.

Stormstrike shook his head, looking relieved. "Thank Starclan. I'm proud our own weren't hurt by their decisions."

Sparrowtail glanced over to Dirtspot, seeing the four kits tumble around her feet, and Spottedcloud lie next to her, watching with amusement on his face.

Sparrowtail looked around those in her clan, then up to the face of Stormstrike, and she knew then, that is didn't matter if Starclan had once had no future for her, she and her kits had made their own own, and that's all that mattered.

**Authors note: The End. After a year and half Unknown Future is over. I guess I had always meant to make Skystorm deputy, even if I wasn't sure how I was going to get there at first. As for Dirtspot, she had the safe ending just like her mother, Sparrowtail. I also wanted to end this trilogy in Sparrowtail's point of view, due to the fact she was the original main character, and all of those wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made her up first. She is the heart of these fan-fictions. (I even used her ending line of the first Unknown Future to end this one.)**

**I do want to give one last thanks to **_**everyone **_**who reviewed this fan-fiction (in order of chapter reviews). Thank you Bramblelegs, Aduail Rana, Cresent of Night, Scarkit96, Ivytalon, Aerafiel, Tainted Slayer, Lilyheart of Thunderclan, Valeereon, Leoparddrop, Bella Swan 138, Lost-n-Oblivion, Bloodhunter, Glimmyfrost7, warriorcrazy, Rainstorm, Ashwhisker luvr, Pineapple-goes-KABOOM-loves-HP, Shimmertail, Scorch, Pianogirl24, Chaotic Chaotix, Silvershout, Scourgelover, Falconstrike, VidiVivi, Darkhead, and last but not least, Tanglestar. **

**I could not have finished this without all of you****! It makes me sad to see this end, but when a door closes another one opens, right? Right! This may the end of Sparrowtail and her kit's journey, but this is also the start of Coalpaw's, the main character in my new warriors fan-fiction, Fire in the Dark. I will try posting it up within the next week for you all to enjoy. (: Please Review! **

**-Inushuik**


End file.
